


Lemuria レムーリャ 「Omegaverse」「Hollow Earth」

by VarelaDCampbell



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-04-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarelaDCampbell/pseuds/VarelaDCampbell
Summary: Dos reinos sufren del asedio de un grupo rebelde con intenciones oscuras y los habitantes de Lemuria se ven en desventaja. Para evitar la caída de la monarquía débilmente sostenida, acuerdan un pacto de matrimonio con el reino de Atlántida. Para ello, se lleva a cabo el compromiso de ambos príncipes: Kanda Yuu, el mejor guerrero del clan de Loto y príncipe heredero al ser el único alfa de la familia y Allen Walker, hijo de Mana Walker, quien guarda recelosamente el secreto de ser uno de los únicos omega hombre de su reino.☆ Alternative Universe: "Hollow Earth" / "Omegaverse"☆ Booktrailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxivm3txa3M⚠ El AU "Omegaverse" no me pertenece, doy crédito a su respectivo autor/a...⚠ La teoría "científica" que usé para crear el universo de Hollow Earth no me pertenece, pero el AU sí es de mi autoría.⚠ SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, esta prohibido copiar o alterar el contenido del AU Hollow Earth, en especial el relacionado con Lemuria y sus derivados.⚠ La portada y fanarts tienen como autora a Yukariet (y coautora del booktrailer también).
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman / Alma Karma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Introducción

**Lemuria レムーリャ 「Omegaverse」「Hollow Earth」**

**Contenido general: Mpreg, AU, un poco de OOC, escenas gore, posible muerte de un personaje, lenguaje grosero, ang, temas sexuales, posible lenguaje vulgar y situaciones explícitas de violencia.**

Antes de empezar con la historia del fanfic me veo obligada a colocar la guía del Omegaverse, porque algunos lectores son nuevos o no están del todo familiarizados con este tipo de AUs. Si ya conocen el Omegaverse, solo omitan esa parte introductoria, la que sí les recomiendo a todos leer es la del AU de Hollow Earth para facilitar la posterior comprensión de temas que se tocarán más adelante.

Si se preguntan de dónde saqué esta loca idea: el primer motivo es que me fascinó tanto el AU de alfa y omega que decidí saciar mi sed por fanfics de esta categoría buscándolos. Lastimosamente de DGM solo pude encontrar uno en ingles —en Wattpad, que es mi plataforma principal— que para colmo estaba descontinuado y no tenía buena historia, así fue pues que decidí unirme a esta categoría e incursionar en una zona fuera de mi confort adecuándola con mi serie favorita.

El segundo motivo es una anécdota bastante divertida... Hace nueve años, cuando aún cursaba la escuela media (bachillerato), en una clase de matemáticas mi profesor hizo mención del nombre de la teoría del centro de la tierra hueca (Hollow Earth), y nos dejó de incentivo buscar información sobre ella. Yo y mi curiosidad no soportaron la intriga y tras leer, la verdad me causó mucha gracia y me parecieron interesantes todos las cosas que argumentaban los "expertos" en este tema en los blogs de internet. Desde ese entonces decidí llamar al excéntrico mundo imaginativo dentro de mi cabeza "Lemuria" y siempre que hacía mención de algo estúpido, irrelevante o relacionado con mi persona, lo atribuía a que salía de "el mundo mágico de Lemuria en mi cabeza"... Sé que suena bastante infantil y tonto pero me he encariñado tanto con esta teoría porque me trae muy gratos recuerdos de antiguas platicas y momentos amenos con mis amigos.

**Disclaimers:**

El AU Omegaverse no me pertenece, doy crédito a su respectivo autor/a, yo sólo lo tomo como un plus para darle más salseo a la historia *wink wink*.

La teoría CIENTÍFICA (véase el hecho de ser la teoría en la que se basa el AU de este fanfic) "Hollow Earth" no me pertenece, **pero el AU sí.**

⚠ **Sin mi consentimiento, queda terminantemente prohibido copiar o alterar el contenido del universo de Hollow Earth, en especial el relacionado con Lemuria y sus derivados.**

Los personajes utilizados (a excepción de los OC) son propiedad de la Mangaka Katsura Hoshino 星野 桂 y su obra maestra D.Gray-Man ディー・グレイマン.

**Introducción al AU **

**"Hollow Earth" — Lemuria & Atlántida**

Un eterno día se cierne sobre el continente de Lemuria, sus exóticos habitantes están acostumbrados a llevar una vida ajetreada y muy acelerada; se denominan a sí mismos intraterrestres... ¿Por qué?... Pues porque habitan al interior del planeta tierra.

Desde los inicios de la historia de la humanidad, las personas se han visto fascinadas con la idea de la existencia de una ciudad subterránea. Las mitologías griegas, nórdicas, asiáticas y egipcias hablan de toda una civilización viviendo en un mundo completamente diferente.

¿Por qué se encuentran semillas, plantas y árboles tropicales flotando en el agua fresca del interior de los icebergs?

¿Por qué miles de pájaros y animales tropicales emigran al norte durante el invierno?

Todo esto suena a locura pero es una verdad latente. En ambos polos, norte y sur existen gigantescas aberturas de acceso al mágico e inhóspito mundo interno. Al ingresar, nos encontraremos con profundos mares y una tierra llena de una viva vegetación en un ambiente seco o húmedo. Todo ello, es gracias a un pequeño sol flotando justo en su interior que mantiene un equilibro y también se encarga de producir el magma que brota a la superficie de la tierra... Pero no es en la superficie la historia que se llevará a cabo, es en los exóticos paramos congelados en el tiempo de las dos masas de tierra firme de este "cálido" hogar: Lemuria y Atlántida, dos mega continentes rodeados por un único y tempestuoso océano de un profundo tono azul, lleno de misteriosos monstruos marinos y toda clase de vida acuática.

Los intraterrestres habitantes de ambos continentes, gozan de lo que se podría denominar como "súper evolución" que les brinda diferentes características que los distinguen de humanos normales. Con un intelecto y raciocinio increíbles, entre las más impresionantes menciones cabe destacar el longevo periodo de vida que poseen, siendo este **alrededor de 200 a 500 años.**

Al ser un lugar casto e inexplorado por la humanidad, en donde la contaminación y el daño producido por nosotros no han llegado aún, surgen todo tipo de avances médicos, científicos y tecnológicos creados por sociedades utópicas de ensueño en gigantescas metrópolis que congregan a los sabios y guerreros, resguardando los mayores secretos de la existencia terrenal y evolutiva en general. Además de priorizar el estudio de ciencias exotéricas, capaces de producir tremendas cantidades de energía usando la luz de su propio astro rey y la geotérmia como derivado para mantener el equilibrio y respeto hacia la naturaleza, los intraterrestres toman únicamente lo necesario para una calidad de vida estable y protegen a los seres vivos y espíritus que rondan en sus bosques.

Es en este punto que los dos continentes difieren en cuanto a características climáticas y tipográficas: Lemuria posee un clima cálido, sin humedad en la mayor parte de su territorio. Cuenta con densos bosques, picos volcánicos y un enorme terreno desértico con su respectiva fauna y flora adaptada al entorno.

Atlántida cuenta con un clima tropical húmedo, favoreciendo a los manglares como barreras naturales en sus costas. Posee también selvas tropicales y mantos acuáticos dulces en extensas zonas venecianas.

**Introducción al AU**

**Omegaverse — α β Ω**

A nivel de sub-especies dentro de la clasificación de intraterrestres del género masculino y femenino, existen tres divisiones: los alfa, los beta y los omega en su respectivo orden jerárquico dentro de la sociedad. Resaltando diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo en ambos extremos, alfa y omega.

Debido a la intensa conexión con el entorno natural en el cual habitan, cabe aclarar que el alfa, beta u omega de cada individuo se define como el instinto animal más puro. En otras palabras, puede definirse como su lado animal; las personas pueden o no, estar de acuerdo con este instinto, ya que depende mucho de la fuerza de voluntad y el manejo de la parte racional de las acciones.

**Alfa **α

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros en cuanto a jerarquía dentro de la sociedad de ambos continentes. Un alfa, sea hombre o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos en el caso de las alfa mujeres o externos en el caso de los hombres.

Otra característica de los alfa hombres es que estos poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembro reproductor, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un periodo corto de tiempo después de la culminación del acto sexual. Dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación, esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega y engendrar cachorros.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura veinticuatro horas aproximadamente, periodo en el cual aumenta el estado fértil de ambos géneros y asegura la concepción de descendencia.

**Características físicas y psicológicas:**

Los alfa son fuertes en su mayoría de complexión alta o robusta, poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el líder de la familia. Son además territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados; suelen desempeñar cargos en la sociedad que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o el mantenimiento del orden (policial o militar). Por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios dentro de la sociedad intraterrestre. Pero claro, este es un estereotipo, las personalidades de cada alfa dependen del entorno o del individuo.

Los alfas cuentan con una frecuencia al hablar conocida como "la voz de alfa", y la reacción que provoca el uso de este específico tono al hablar más la segregación de feromonas en su olor corporal, tiene una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes de menor rango o edad.

Un alfa tiene más poder que otros cuando se considera que es físicamente imposible vencerle, su voz está más desarrollada, o se encuentra en un rango mayor, ya sea social, de edad, político o militar en relación a otros miembros del mismo género. Estos se denominan** Alfas de alta Categoría.**

**Los Beta ** **β**

Básicamente los betas son el grupo de intraterrestres con mayor numero, con el 75% de la población. Los beta cuentan con la libre elección de formar una relación de pareja con cualquiera de los tres géneros y son menos susceptibles a las feromonas de los alfas u omegas. Un dato a resaltar es que la reproducción es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o un beta y omega. No es imposible, pero si difícil.

En cuanto a órganos reproductores, los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos tal y como los conocemos, por lo que solo las mujeres beta pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores y feromonas son normales, comparados casi a los humanos. Su sentido del olfato no está tan desarrollado, haciendo que ellos apenas puedan distinguir las feromonas e inclusive reconocer sus mismos olores, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

No se aplican los términos evolutivos hereditarios en las parejas de betas; nadie establece que de dos padres beta no pueda salir un descendiente omega o alfa. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo (o en el caso de los beta, llegan a la pubertad).

**Omega ** **Ω**

Tanto hombres como mujeres, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez por un beta. **Es aquí donde entra el MPREG (Embarazo Masculino) debido a que los hombres omega son altamente fértiles.**

Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los **celos,** que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente, en los que el nivel hormonal en sus cuerpos se dispara y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" y calmar dichos instintos sumisos y de libido. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico, generalmente dulce y varía de acuerdo a su alimentación, que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor como miedo, ira, tranquilidad, amor y otras. 

Los hombres omega cuentan con su miembro masculino que normalmente es ignorado ya que se enfoca más atención en el ano, debido a que es más sensible y por aquí es por donde mantienen relaciones sexuales, también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al mínimo estímulo, además segregan su propio lubricante natural, esto sirve para que no sientan gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior.

Los supresores son unas pastillas desarrolladas y especializadas en ayudar al omega en ocultar su aroma en época de celo (cabe mencionar que estos son muy difíciles de obtener y a la vez costosos, debido a que son creados a partir de trébol blanco, que es un tipo de planta que escasea en ambos continentes). Los anticonceptivos son otro tipo de medicamento que evita la concepción durante el celo.

Los omega tienen un llamado especial a su alfa o "la voz de omega", es completamente involuntaria y provoca que el alfa en cuestión tenga una inmensa necesidad de proteger al omega. Es un gemido en una frecuencia de voz débil que es expulsado por el omega en situaciones de miedo o peligro. Puede ser sentido únicamente por el alfa que lo ha marcado previamente. Al contrario que la voz de alfa, la del omega tiene el efecto adverso, calmando y relajando a quien lo escuche.

En cuanto a personalidad: tienden a ser tranquilos, introvertidos y usualmente sumisos, se encargan de cuidar a los hijos. Pero al igual que con los alfa, este es solamente un estereotipo y no tienen por qué necesariamente acoplarse a él.

**Los Lazos sentimentales**

Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en la mordida que se deja en el omega en la zona del cuello hasta que deja una marca, que después de cicatrizar, no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa.

Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre un beta y un omega o alfa, entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas. Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo. Si el omega no está de acuerdo tampoco es relevante, pues ellos son tristemente privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega y el rango que poseen en la sociedad intraterrestre. La única posibilidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de la pareja.

Los lazos, cuando se trata de **parejas destinadas** cuentan con conexiones tan fuertes, que incluso ambos pueden sentir lo que la pareja experimenta (usualmente se denota más cuando se someten a situaciones de estrés o dolor), incluso si están en lugares distintos.

**Y con esto concluye el capítulo introductorio. Si tiene dudas con respecto a algunos de los AU presentados, pueden dejar un comentario con sus preguntas, yo adoro leer y responder a cada una de sus inquietudes y por lo general siempre doy respuesta a cada comentario.**

**El periodo de publicación de los capítulos no está definido, pero tiende a ser cada tres meses (advierto esto para que me tengan un poquito de paciencia. De antemano se los agradezco). Por el momento no cuenta con un numero establecido de capítulos... así que por ahora esperen y disfruten esta genial historia llena de drama, romance y mucha fantasía.**

**Tengan una linda semana...**

**⋆** **｡** ***** **ﾟ** **✲** ***** **(** **^** **ᴗ** **^** **)*** **✲** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... nos leemos en unos cuantos dias ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル


	2. Introducción II

**Religión y Dioses**

**Gea/Madre tierra:** Diosa de la tierra, benevolente y omnisciente, es la creadora de los 109 cristales de fulgor verde con poderes de luz llamados por los intraterrestres como "inocencia". Se venera a esta diosa en ambos reinos y su autoridad es igual o tiene más poder que las monarquías. La religión o culto a la diosa Gea puede llegar a ser extremista y los habitantes de Lemuria y Atlantida son fieles devotos a ella. Existen dos templos principales: uno en Lemuria llamado **Rama Norte**, y uno en Atlántida llamado **Rama Sur**, que sirven como base para los guerreros sagrados y clérigos de alto rango (comparable al Vaticano del mundo humano).

**Erebo/Dios de la obscuridad y el caos:** El principal objetivo del Conde del Milenio y líder del clan de los Noah, es recuperar los poderes que fueron sellados por Gea y así convertirse en el nuevo Dios Erebo para destruir la forma física de la diosa en Hollow Earth llamada en leyendas como "el corazón de la inocencia". La anterior reencarnación de Erebo fue derrotada y destruida por Gea, siendo sus poderes sellados en lo profundo de las cavernas mágicas. El Dios de la oscuridad se alimenta del poder emanado por cualquier criatura que fallece y también por el miedo y terror como emociones de los intraterrestres.

**Inocencia **

**(Básicamente la información que todos conocemos, pero no por eso deba obviar aquí *más una pequeña modificación*)**

Son armas que emanan energía de luz purificadora de seres malignos (Akumas y Noah). La inocencia puede brindar poder físico y resistencia a su usuario de acuerdo al nivel de sincronización que esta tiene con el espíritu del individuo, existiendo así inocencias de tres clases:

**Parásito:** Se aloja en el interior del cuerpo y es la que mayor porcentaje de compatibilidad tiene con el usuario. El tipo parásito requiere grandes cantidades de energía para activarse y por lo general la energía se suple con alimentos abundantes. Son el tipo de inocencia más rara y los únicos casos de inocencia parasita se han registrado en alfas de alto nivel a lo largo de la historia de Hollow Earth. Una desventaja de este tipo de inocencia es que puede llegar a reducir la cantidad de años de vida del individuo que la porte.

**Armamento:** La inocencia se fusiona con el arma de manejo del guerrero sagrado. Como fue mencionado antes, puede brindar fuerza física o resistencia en el usuario, pero debe tener un alto grado de sincronización. El tipo armamento requiere también que el usuario se especialice en un estilo de pelea en base al tipo de arma que adopta el cristal.

**Cristalizado:** Utiliza la sangre dentro del cuerpo para formar el arma más adecuada al estilo de lucha de la persona basado en su complexión física. A diferencia de la inocencia parásito, no requiere altas cantidades de comida para el mantenimiento, además de que no está del todo en el interior del usuario y no consume demasiada fuerza vital.

**Datos adicionales sobre los continentes:**

**Lemuria**

**Medios de transporte:** Grifos, mitad águila/león, sirven a un solo amo durante toda su vida, principal medio de transporte en el continente puesto que es un terreno compuesto principalmente por desiertos, riscos montañosos y espesos bosques. También cuentan con camellos, e incluso topos gigantes para movilizarse de forma subterránea y así evitar el calor abrazador de la superficie (por lo general en las zonas desérticas).

**Capital del reino:** Cuargeo

**Principales ciudades:** Didierite, Agata y Citrino

Los nombres de las ciudades de Lemuria están basados en nombres de minerales silicatos y piedras semipreciosas, a excepción del nombre de la capital que mezcla el nombre del mineral de "cuarzo" y la referencia a la diosa Gea *en este caso sería "geo".

**Atlántida**

**Medios de transporte:** Hipocampos, mitad caballo/pez, pueden montarse ya sea solos o usarse para el tiro de carruajes. Para cargas pesadas han aprendido a amaestrar pulpos gigantes (no Crakens), ballenas, delfines o manatíes en áreas de agua dulce.

Los intraterrestres atlantes tienen la asombrosa capacidad de mantener la respiración bajo el agua por aproximadamente dos horas, tiempo suficiente para desplazarse en el agua junto a los hipocampos u otras especies acuáticas. Su vida gira en torno al agua debido a que la mayoría de sus ciudades están rodeadas por túneles y cuevas subterráneas inundados por agua dulce y salada.

**Capital del reino:** Atlas

**Principales ciudades:** Acheron, Barraigh y Avalon

Los nombres de las principales ciudades atlantes son nombres de antiguas islas de mitologías celtas y romanas.

**Hubo unos cuantos detalles que olvidé mencionar en la introducción sobre el AU de Hollow Earth, y para no mezclarlos con el prólogo porque son un tanto punto y aparte, me veo obligada a ponerlo como una segunda parte de introducción. El primer capitulo estará listo pronto.**

**⋆** **｡** ***** **ﾟ** **✲** ***** **(** **^** **ᴗ** **^** **)*** **✲** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	3. The hare between wolf's fangs

**Uno**

"Muchos siglos atrás, la gran Diosa Gea y los guerreros escogidos por ella, libraron del asedio al pueblo de Lemuria y Atlántida de la maldad de los los Noah. Los Noah alguna vez formaron un poderoso imperio, lleno de personas viles, seres oscuros, bestias sedientas de destrucción y ansias de guerra. Tenían una fuerza descomunal que hacía temblar hasta el más valiente de los alfas. Con sus manos lanzaban hechizos y usaban magia prohibida con el fin de gobernar todo el mundo intraterrestre" La mujer de porte elegante y larga cabellera castaña que narraba dicha historia colocó la mano sobre la tapa del libro que leía para finalizar el relato.

—No te detengas, mamá. ¡Venía la mejor parte! —pedía el niño de cabellos blanquecinos y tez clara a la persona que se encontraba a su lado en la cama. Comenzó a hacer pucheros y a rogar con sus ojos bien abiertos para que su madre continuara leyendo su cuento predilecto.

—Cariño, ya es tarde y tienes que dormir o sino tu padre se enojará. Y no quieres eso, ¿o si? —ella lo miró comprensivamente, pero también señaló la hora del reloj en un mueble muy cerca de la enorme puerta.

—Por favor... —le suplicó una vez más, jalando la falta de su vestido suavemente— Sólo unos minutos más. No quiero esperar por el final hasta mañana —dijo, para soltarse y luego acomodarse, juntando su pequeño cuerpo a las almohadas que bien podrían ser de su tamaño.

Su madre suspiró desarmada ante la mirada angelical de su cachorro y concedió su capricho inocente—. De acuerdo... Pero luego será hora de dormir—. Con resignación y una cálida sonrisa dedicada a aquel precioso niño acobijado en la cama, abrió el libro nuevamente para terminar de narrar la historia con los ademanes que más le encantaban al menor.

Los ojos grises de aquel niño observan admirados el relato contado por su madre. La fina y melodiosa voz de la mujer hacía eco en la paredes de la habitación, su dulce aroma lo acunaba y llenaba de calma pese a las turbulentas palabras escritas en dicho libro; narrando la sangrienta lucha entre seres de luz y oscuridad.

"Los guerreros recibieron el poder de Gea y libraron una fiera batalla contra el oscuro clan de los Noah. Su lucha duró una infinidad de soles, pero con la caída de los doce grandes y el Conde del Milenio, impidieron una vez más que el sello de Erebo fuera liberado. La Madre Tierra fue la triunfante vencedora, confinando en el rincón más alejado y frió a aquellos monstruos que debían su lealtad al Conde... en un lugar donde la maldad nunca pudiera dañar nuevamente a sus preciosos hijos, los habitantes de Lemuria y Atlántida" Sintió que el pequeño en sus brazos comenzaba a ceder ante el sueño, acariciando su cabello. "En honor a Gea, los guerreros decidieron construir majestuosos templos, y así, surgieron finalmente los imponentes reinos que todos conocemos" Fin... —musitó depositando sobre la mejilla del menor un beso y removiéndose de su lado para colocar el libro sobre la mesita a un costado de la cama.

—Lindo día, mamá...

—Lindo día, amor... Descansa.

En ese entonces el joven príncipe, Allen Walker, tenía apenas 44 años y para muchos era la alegría que iluminaba cada rincón del palacio, ya que era el hijo de dos padres muy amorosos y el futuro soberano de un reino entero.

Primogénito y único hijo del filántropo rey Mana Walker y la bondadosa reina Daira. Fue bendecido desde su nacimiento por la diosa Gea con el don de la luz, denotado en su sedosa cabellera del tono blanco más puro, los ojos grises y una rara pieza de inocencia que se aloja en su pequeño brazo, tiñéndolo de un tono ocre oscuro. Al nacer, los hechiceros y clérigos dedujeron que el príncipe sería un símbolo de grandeza y orgullo para la familia real, ya que el tipo de inocencia que estaba en su interior sólo podía significar que Allen estaba destinado a ser un alfa de alta categoría, además de convertirse en un guerrero sagrado de inimaginable fuerza.

El rey dudaba un poco de las afirmaciones de los hechiceros y videntes sobre futuro de Allen como un alfa. Era suficiente con sólo conocer lo básico de la fisionomía de un alfa y luego ver a su inquieto hijo llorando por una diminuta herida causada por la espina de la rosa de uno de los jardines del palacio. Pero el rey Mana lo amaba tal y como era. Ciertamente el pequeño príncipe tenía un cuerpo delicado, estilizado y sus facciones eran finas, más que las de otros niños de su edad.

Sólo se tenía registro de dos alfas de esta categoría en toda Lemuria: el general de la armada militar y el rey. La reina Daira Walker era una omega muy refinada y sabia. Ella, en cambio, no perdía la esperanza de que su retoño, sea alfa u omega, se convertiría en un lider respetable y un rey noble. Después de todo, nadie podía saber exactamente que casta dictaría el camino de Allen, ya que a pesar de que su padre fuese un alfa, sólo se llegaría a saber luego del primer celo del menor.

Dentro de la mayor fortaleza rocosa de la ciudad costera de Citrino, el castillo real se alzaba varios metros sobre un frondoso bosque, bordeando la parte delantera de los terrenos reales; la muralla más alta del palacio estaba tallada en piedra sobre un abismal risco a la orilla del mar con una espectacular vista al puente de Cira, golpeado por frescas olas llenando de aire salado todo a su alrededor. En el centro de la capital, los habitantes destacaban por ser de clase media y acomodada, sus vestimentas eran por lo general sherwanis ligeros y de los colores más vibrantes. Cerca del puerto, había una extraña combinación de atlantes que viajan o residen cerca del puerto de Cira, que era el principal puerto y centro de comercio del reino de Lemuria. Los lemurianos, siempre alegres y trabajadores, vivían en una apacible utopía, en una paz que no había sido perturbada en mucho tiempo.

El palacio estaba dividido en tres alas, una por nivel. La principal y más grande, en donde se encontraban los salones, el salón del trono y áreas con mesas gigantescas para las reuniones de estado, era el lugar de reuniones con los nobles, embajadores, visitantes atlantes, empresarios poderosos y guerreros para llevar a cabo ceremonias, juramentos de título y fiestas. 

La segunda ala o nivel, donde sólo se permitía el acceso a betas u omegas del personal de servidumbre, es la zona donde algunos eruditos del clan Bookman y generales autorizados acceden al bibliotecario y otros salones privados o jardines dentro del palacio. Finalmente, en la parte más alta, se encontraban los aposentos reales y la habitación del príncipe. Por tal motivo, Allen permanecía gran parte del tiempo aislado del exterior siendo el imponente palacio de Citrino, una ciudad por sí sola. En pocas ocasiones a la semana le permitían salir al área militar de caballería en las afueras del palacio.

Por tal motivo Allen se sentía solo; los guardias y la servidumbre a su alrededor lo trataban con todos los honores y respetos como si de un adulto noble se tratara. Como niño, lo trataban como la pieza más frágil de cristal, haciéndolo sentir incómodo con tantas formalidades y etiquetas.

En repetidas ocasiones, tantas que eran difíciles de recordar para Allen, le pedía a su padre que lo dejase acompañar en los viajes y visitas que hacía al reino de Atlántida. Sus ojos plata siempre deslumbraban fascinados con los relatos contados por su madre e institutrices sobre las maravillas del continente acuático, de la ropa muy diferente a la de sus súbditos, sus extraños habitantes mitad pez y la capital del reino, Atlas. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de acompañar a sus padres, escuchando las mismas excusas de que aun era muy pequeño para el peligroso viaje, que el océano siendo demasiado traicionero podía arriesgar su seguridad, o que podría acompañarlos cuando tuviera edad suficiente para obtener a su grifo... La lista interminable de pretextos no hacían mas que frustrar su curiosidad y querer crecer para explorar el reino entero y cuidarse solo. 

Muy pocas veces pudo conocer a los nobles que venían de las lejanas tierras de Atlantida, la mayoría fue en fiestas casuales a las que asistía, pero por más que intentó, sus preguntas eran ahogadas por los protocolos de "príncipe joven que no puede interferir en conversaciones o temas de adultos". Soñaba con algún día conocer al rey de Atlántida. Según su padre, la última visita que había hecho a Lemuria había sido poco antes de que naciera. Desde entonces, el palacio sólo recibía visitas de embajadores, nobles —"gordos y feos" como les decía él—, y comerciantes.

_—¡Un día voy a conocer todo el reino y seré libre! Me convertiré en un guerrero fuerte, como mamá dice. Así mi padre no se preocupará por mí nunca más _—pensaba una y otra vez dentro de su joven e inocente mente, despidiéndose una vez más de sus padres con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo los barcos alejarse y adentrarse en el mar hacia algún otro viaje diplomático.

Los momentos más divertidos para Allen, en los que podía comportarse como cualquier niño de su edad, eran cuando jugaba con su único amigo, cuando pasaba las tardes luego de sus clases privadas a la orilla del mar paseando junto a su madre, cuando se colaba al salón del trono y jugaba a los pies del trono de su padre y cuando le permitían salir a las afueras del palacio y acercarse al área de caballería para los inicios de su entrenamiento como futuro guerrero sagrado. Debía aprender sobre el manejo de la espada, arquería, artes marciales y principalmente aprender a activar la inocencia dentro de su brazo.

Ese día...

Allen estaba en el bibliotecario, lugar donde se conservan todos los manuscritos recientes y antiguos de la historia, la familia real, del continente y de Gea. Sus clases particulares eran siempre muy puntuales y estrictas ya que lo instruía el más sabio erudito real. Tras un par de horas, su clase se vio finalizada y no veía la hora de poder bajar al área de entrenamiento y practicar junto a su mejor amigo Lavi.

Lavi Bookman, es un niño de 56 años de vivos cabellos rojos muy alborotados, ojos de un profundo color esmeralda y una actitud infantil, burlona e intuitiva. Llevaba un par de años viviendo en la capital para estar cerca de su abuelo y era el único amigo que Allen tenía. A Lavi se le permitía el ingreso al palacio por ser el nieto del ministro alfa y erudito Bookman, siendo este el líder del clan de guardianes del conocimiento e historia de ambos reinos. 

Lavi siempre solía llamarlo "Panda", pero a pesar de ser sólo un niño igual que Allen, era el sucesor del clan Bookman. Era parte de la nobleza y casi por obligación debía acompañar a su abuelo diariamente al palacio, obligación que hubiera sido tortuosa para el menor a excepción de los momentos en los que pasaba junto a Allen jugando o entrenando.

—¡Allen!... Vamonos, se nos hace tarde —el hiperactivo niño de ojos esmeralda grita desde el fondo del salón, haciendo pucheros debido a la lentitud de Allen para guardar sus libros y levantarse de su asiento.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó un poco inseguro de levantar la voz porque aún se encontraba dentro el bibliotecario y temía un llamado de atención de Bookman, quien se dedicaba a tomar los libros de la lección previa presentándoles poca atención al par de menores. Luego se retiró después de advertirle a Lavi de no hacer ninguna cosa problemática.

—Si terminamos antes las prácticas de hoy, tendremos tiempo para jugar antes de que sea hora de irme —Lavi mencionaba con entusiasmo una vez que salieron del lugar. Ambos empezaron a caminar a paso rápido, sonriendo y compartiendo miradas cómplices.

—Aún tenemos mucho tiempo, Lavi. Además, a mí me gustan mucho las lecciones del señor Bookman —responde al tiempo que bajaban con torpeza los anchos escalones en caracol, pasando de largo a una hilera de guardias con pose imperturbable para llegar al ala más baja.

—Lo dices porque el viejo panda no te regaña todo el tiempo y no te obliga a memorizar miles de libros hasta que tus ojos lloren de cansancio —se quejó con exageración y su mirada llorosa, recordando el estricto régimen al que era sometido desde que tenía memoria. 

Su nube deprimente se vio interrumpida por una idea; Lavi se paró súbitamente frente a Allen, haciéndolo brincar por su sorpresiva acción—. ¡Ya se! Que tal si hacemos una carrera hasta el salón principal —le propone mientras caminaba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eeh... esta bien —contestó no tan convencido. El ojigris no era de la clase de niño problemático y muy raras veces recibía llamados de atención. Por otro lado, debido a su actitud rebelde, hiperactiva y a veces temeraria, Lavi terminaba por causar grandes problemas en algunas ocasiones. El pelirrojo se salvaba por poco de severos castigos por molestar a los guardias, escaparse de las clases de su abuelo, se escondía cerca de las jaulas de los grifos, entre un sinfín de travesuras. Sin duda ambos se complementaban y de cierta forma Allen mantenía a raya y con vida a su amigo suicida.

—¡Perfecto, entonces empieza a correr! —sin dar mayor aviso, el pelirrojo se adelantó y corrió tanto como sus piernas podían, dejando atrás a Allen que tardó un poco en reaccionar y llamar a Lavi entre risas y gritos.

En la carrera pasaron por inmensos e interminables pasillos con ventanas en las que se apreciaba el intenso tono azul del mar golpeando el acantilado. Allen pronto tuvo ventaja pues conocía cada rincón del castillo; tomó un atajo por las escaleras de servicio y se logró adelantar a Lavi, abriendo una pequeña puerta asustando al de ojos esmeralda, quien casi se tropieza por la impresión. Corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada principal del palacio, estaban cansados pero al final y por ventajosa diferencia, Allen fue el ganador.

—Haaah, A-Allen... Eres bas... tante rápido —Lavi respiraba agitado, colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas para descansar un poco.

—Sólo gané por poco... —responde igual de cansado, apoyando su espalda sobre un pilar cercano. Luego de unos minutos, aprovecharon el viento salado y el perfecto clima para sentarse a descansar.

Mientras hablaban sobre sus clases, escucharon el sonido de unas pesadas botas— La liebre y el conejo tienen bastante energía para jugar y tiempo para descansar. Pero, ¿que tal sus practicas?... —La persona frente a ellos los había estado observando desde que llegaron sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Liebre?

—¿Conejo?

Ojos plata y esmeralda se posaron sobre la figura del rey Mana, el soberano ladeó su rostro con una sonrisa, se acercó y extendió los brazos para abrazar a Allen.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto, papá?! Te extrañé mucho —exclamó claramente emocionado porque no se esperaba que sus padres regresaran de su viaje tan pronto.

—¡Aaah! Su maj-majestad... perdón, no lo vimos llegar —Lavi se puso de pie en un instante, tratando de hacer una reverencia pero perdió el equilibrio al ponerse de pie muy rápido. Rió con nerviosismo y se encojó un poco abochornado cuando escuchó la risa del Mana y Allen.

—Un gusto verte por aquí, pequeño Bookman. El palacio es demasiado grande y mi corazón siempre se entristece cuando debo irme por unos días sabiendo que Allen se queda sólo, por eso agradezco que seas su amigo —el alfa removió los cabellos rojizos de Lavi en agradecimiento. Odiaba dejar a Allen en el palacio, sobretodo cuando debían viajar a Atlántida porque en ocasiones estaban fuera de Citrino por varias semanas.

—Papá, antes mencionaste algo sobre los conejos y las liebres —el albino pregunta inocente, llamando la atención de Mana.

—Así es. Verlos jugando juntos me recuerda mucho a los conejos saltareles y veloces, pero las liebres son más rápidas que los conejos —les explica. Los niños lo escuchaban atentos. 

Allen le pidió que se quedara un poco más de tiempo con ellos, pero Mana aún debía atender muchas cosas, motivo por el cual adelantó su regreso a Lemuria. Allen se soltó de su abrazo y se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

Mana se fue con un pequeño pesar en su pecho y un mal presentimiento cuando los dejó jugar un rato más a las afueras del palacio, presentimiento que decidió dejar de lado...

Al cabo de una hora, ambos niños se encontraban exhaustos luego ir a la zona donde practicaron sus lecciones de lucha y uso de armas. Allen debía dedicar mucho tiempo en sus practicas, porque al ser un niño portador de una inocencia parásita, la mayor parte de su entrenamiento consistía en movimientos de estiramiento, casi al igual que una terapia para facilitarle mover de forma fluida y natural el brazo contenedor de la inocencia. Su brazo se movía de manera algo tosca, por lo que en cuanto a entrenamientos se refería Lavi le ganaba con ventajosa diferencia.

Todavía tenían el ánimo suficiente para seguir con su tarde de juegos antes de que Lavi se fuera junto a su abuelo del palacio— ¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora? —Lavi piensó, caminando tranquilamente con los brazos levantados sosteniendo su cabeza.

—¿Que tal si jugamos a las escondidas?

—Me parece una excelente idea.

—Tiene que ser adentro del palacio porque no quiero meterme en problemas por estar mucho tiempo afuera. Pero esta vez será sin carreras... —sugirió con una mueca nerviosa, rascando su cuello.

—Buu... Que aburrido eres, Allen... Tu ganas, juguemos adentro —Lavi reprocha, pero acepta con resigno.

—Yo empezaré a contar. Tú ve a esconderte, ¿de acuerdo? —le ordena a Allen, escondiendo sus rostro entre sus brazos apoyado contra la pared de uno de los pilares cerca de las escaleras de caracol.

—De acuerdo —dice, retrocediendo unos pasos para emprender la huida cuando Lavi empezó el conteo.

—Uno... —pronunciaba de forma exagerada cada número, haciéndolo sonar de una forma graciosa. Moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando en el mismo lugar esperaba impaciente para buscar a Allen—. Dos, tres, cuatro...

Mientras Lavi contaba, Allen corría entusiasmado buscando el mejor escondite; al principio decidió meterse en un baúl que servía como decoración frente a las puertas del salón del trono— _Este lugar es perfecto, pero es demasiado obvio. Sería el primer lugar al que Lavi vendría a buscarme_ —pensó mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de donde el pelirrojo se encontraba.

Escuchando que el conteo seguía, encontró otro posible escondite. Esta vez se trataba de una reliquia extranjera en un pedestal bajo. Era la vieja armadura oxidada de un soldado.

Allen se escondió tras las piernas de metal del hombre de hojalata y bufó con molestia porque no lo ocultaba del todo. Su cabello blanco y ropa de un tono celeste muy claro lo delataban fácilmente.

—Dieciséis, diecisiete...

Empezaba a quedarse sin ideas y de seguir así se quedaría sin tiempo_— ¡¿Que hago?!... No puedo entrar a uno de los salones porque sería trampa... Piensa... ¡Eso es!_ —se sintió aliviado cuando recordó el lugar perfecto. Tenía su vista fijada en los enormes ventanales que daban la vista hacia el exterior; estos estaban cubiertos por largas cortinas de telas muy gruesas que llegaban hasta el suelo.

—Diecinueve... ¡Veinte! Quieras o no, allá voy —Lavi finalmente empezó con la tarea de inspeccionar cada rincón del gigantesco pasillo.

Sin llegar a pensarlo una segunda vez, Allen se coló entre la cortina y la ventana, apoyando sus manos en el cristal y procurando que sus pies no salieran a relucir de entre la tela. 

La tarea de encontrar un escondite estaba hecha, ahora solo restaba guardar silencio.

Un silencio que empezaba a incomodarlo. Era un niño algo asustadizo y en repetidas ocasiones necesitaba de los abrazos de su madre y el tranquilizante aroma que desprendía, ese aroma característico de los omega que brinda una sensación de seguridad a sus cachorros.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin rastro de Lavi, únicamente silencio y el latido de su corazón hicieron que su respiración se volviera más errática y lo abrumara la claustrofobia.

Para calmar ese innecesario temor y distraerse, Allen optó por observar el paisaje proyectado del otro extremo del ventanal que lo separaba del exterior. Podía ver a lo lejos toda la extensión de Citrino y la ciudad con sus habitantes y el puente de Cira pues estaban en la parte más alta de la capital, seguido de la línea de arena blanca que marcaba el fin de la tierras y el inicio del mar.

Sus ojos encandilados con el brillo del sol se abrieron desorbitantes, se encontró con algo que, en vez de calmarlo, provocó que un creciente pánico se apoderara de cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Te encontré! —Lavi canturreó victorioso, abrazando a Allen aun con las cortinas envueltas en su cuerpo.

—¡Gane! Esta vez te toca contar, ¿Allen?... ¿Allen, estas bien?... —Allen no respondía y el pánico se apoderó de él cuando sintió entre sus brazos como el cuerpo de su amigo temblaba. Lavi lo soltó de inmediato y corrió el inmenso par de cortinas.

Estaban en shock. Lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no podía ser nada más que una terrible pesadilla...

**DATOS IMPORTANTES**

**Ciclo diurno: Será muy difícil hacerse a la idea de que no existen las noches en el interior de la tierra, pero si existen los días nublados, lluviosos, arcoíris y auroras. Los intraterrestres necesitan dormir igual que nosotros, pero lo hacen sellando completamente los lugares en los que duermen para simular la noche y oscuridad.**

**Otro recordatorio para los que no prestaron mucha atención a la introducción (parte I), el periodo máximo de vida es de aproximadamente 500 años, por lo que dejaré aquí las comparaciones en años humanos de las edades de los personajes. ** **El primer celo confirma el género de los niños cuando llegan a la pubertad. Indiferentemente sean alfas, betas u omegas, por lo general se manifiesta después de cumplir los 90 años intraterrestres.**

  * **Allen 44 años / 7 años humanos**
  * **Lavi 56 años / 9 años humanos**
  * **Primer celo: 90 años / 15 años humanos (aproximadamente)**

**⋆** **｡** ***** **ﾟ** **✲** ***** **(** **^** **ᴗ** **^** **)*** **✲** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen algún error de ortografía. De antemano gracias por el apoyo y por comentar. Trataré de siempre dar respuesta a sus comentarios y siéntanse libres de preguntar lo que sea, si tienen dudas sobre algo en este Fic. 
> 
> Nos leemos luego.


	4. Child's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desafortunadamente, no fue sólo un sueño.

**Dos**

_<<Child's nightmare...>>_

_"El destino bien puede ser el evento inesperado más hermoso, pero también la sentencia más amarga..."_

Debía ser sólo una pesadilla, ¿cierto?

Debía ser sólo el producto de la más retorcida imaginación...

¿La negación podía ser una opción?

En la lejanía, la ciudad estaba siendo devastada. En ese momento aún eran tenues y poco perceptibles en el palacio las vibraciones causadas por las explosiones mezcladas con los gritos agónicos de personas inocentes. Ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños estaban siendo masacrados sin piedad. La sombra de la muerte comenzó a teñir todo de rojo y las victimas eran carbonizadas por extraños hazes de luz y llamas tan abrazadoras como el mismísimo sol.

Allen nunca en su corta vida había presenciado tal escenario bélico. Lavi, quien viajaba con más regularidad por cada ciudad del continente, no había visto más que ligeras rebeliones de esclavos omegas. Situación que era común en las zonas más alejadas del reino, en donde los omegas eran denigrados por su debilidad y esclavizados u obligados a hacer trabajos domésticos. 

No se tenía registro de conflictos o guerras recientes, ni se reportaba la reaparición de los esbirros del Conde del Milenio desde hace muchos siglos. Entonces, ¿Qué podía ser el causante de tal aberración, atentando contra civiles inocentes?

Un fuerte sonido hizo que ambos retrocedieran asustados. El repetitivo y molesto pitido de la alarma de más alto grado había sido activada y resonaba en todo el palacio. Sin duda era un terrible presagio; se empezaban a ver por la ventana docenas de soldados montados en sus grifos cubiertos por gruesas armaduras doradas volando a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad.

Lo único que Allen y Lavi sabían era que algo malo estaba por suceder... o ya estaba ocurriendo. 

—¡Allen, rápido! Debemos buscar a Panda o a tus padres —decía moviendo bruscamente sus hombros en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar. El miedo se había apoderado de Allen y temía pensar que hace menos de quince minutos jugaban tranquilamente y ahora sus propias vidas estaban en juego.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni dejaba de temblar como un débil cordero. Su mente era un desastre total, lo primero que pensó fue en correr y buscar a su madre. Estaban en el lugar más seguro de toda la ciudad pero aun así el caos era el que reinaba. Nadie, ni siquiera los soldados betas y alfas que corrían por los pasillos, tenían la más remota idea de quién los estaba atacando. ¿Un golpe de estado? Tal vez, pero no era el lugar ni momento para llegar a conclusiones. Su prioridad era ponerse a salvo.

La presión de las temblorosas manos de Lavi finalmente lo hicieron entrar en razón. Sus ojos recobraron un ápice de brillo de determinación y sintió la frustrante necesidad de buscar los brazos de su madre. 

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a correr junto a Lavi. Lo más probable era que la mitad de los guardias en el palacio estuvieran defendiendo la entrada y la otra mitad buscándolos, pero la realidad era muy distinta.

Se encontraban a la mitad del pasillo secundario, en la segunda ala del palacio. El lugar más cercano a ellos en ese momento era el bibliotecario donde casi seguramente encontrarían algunos guardias o en el mejor de los casos al ministro Bookman. Por el momento llegar a salvo a aquel lugar era la mejor opción. Lavi tenía miedo, pero debía actuar tal y como un hermano mayor para un muy asustado Allen que corría tras él sujetando con fuerza su mano. 

Se sintió una gigantesca explosión, provocando que el piso en el que estaban temblara y haciendo que pequeñas piezas del techo y los finos candelabros comenzaran a caer. Allen y Lavi cayeron de forma brusca al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio y cubriendo sus cabezas de los fragmentos de escombros.

—La explosión vino de abajo... —Lavi se refirió a la primera ala. Quien sea que los atacaba había logrado entrar al palacio— _¡¿En dónde está la reina y el rey?! —_pensaba, frunciendo el ceño mirando en todas direcciones mientras se ayudaban mutuamente a ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo.

Podían ver las enormes puertas talladas del bibliotecario aun intacto a pesar de los severos movimientos del suelo. Sin embargo y de forma repentina, una voz que jamás habían escuchado se hizo eco al interior de las cabezas de ambos niños justo antes de entrar. La presión por el poder utilizado los hizo tapar sus oídos en un vano intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza provocado por la molesta risa de esa persona misteriosa. Al parecer los atacantes se estaban anunciando por medio de algún hechizo telepático.

_~Hemos esperado mucho tiempo,_

_el Dios Erebo espera a ser liberado._

_Hemos sufrido de hambre y sueño..._

_Llorando sangre y alzando manos~_

Era el presagio del fin de una era de paz, un canto de guerra dirigido a todo ser intraterrestre.

Tras escuchar tan aterradoras palabras, no dudaron en esconderse dentro del bibliotecario. Las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca así como también los pasos apresurados de un grupo de personas. Con el temor a flor de piel, Allen tomó uno de los libros que habían caído al suelo para defenderse si era necesario. Lavi intentó de forma torpe cerrar la pesada puerta de madera pero no pudo. 

—¡Los encontré! ¡Aquí está el príncipe Walker y el nieto del ministro Bookman!... Den aviso al rey y sigan buscando a la reina —gritaba un soldado beta al ver la silueta de los menores tras la puerta. Se acercó junto a dos betas más y un alfa y Lavi de inmediato soltó la puerta permitiendo que entraran. Notó que algunos tenían sangre y mucho polvo en sus armaduras posiblemente viniendo de afuera para poner a salvo al personal de servidumbre y buscar al príncipe.

—¿Donde está mi mamá? —fue lo primero que Allen preguntó después de reconocer los rostros de algunos de los soldados del palacio. Se sintió particularmente sensible e inquieto por el aroma a nerviosismo y angustia del único alfa con ellos. 

—Creemos que está en sus aposentos. Otro grupo ha ido a buscarla pero por ahora tenemos la orden de escoltarlos hasta el exterior del castillo lo más rápido posible o llevarlos al _Grerto_ para que salgan de Citrino —dijo uno de los hombres inclinándose a la altura de Allen con una falsa sonrisa y palabras esperanzadoras.

—Será mejor que esperemos a que los que fueron por la reina lleguen hasta acá —sugirió otro de los soldados que hacía guardia en la puerta, esperando divisar al grupo que se había separado de ellos.

El pequeño Allen sin poder reprimir más tiempo su frustración y miedo empezó a sollozar, llamando la atención de Lavi— Allen... —dijo en un murmullo. No pudo hacer más que abrazarlo, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran también por sus ojos esmeralda.

Otra explosión alertó a los soldados, provocando que el humo producto de un incendio en la parte inferior empezaba a colarse en todo el pasillo inundando el bibliotecario con humo y polvo. En pose defensiva, los hombres vieron como el otro grupo de soldados finalmente bajaban en total estado de alerta junto a la reconocible figura de la reina.

—¡Allen! —Daira gritó, sintiéndose aliviada cuando vio a su hijo sano y salvo. Allen de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia su madre, alejándose de Lavi y los guardias.

—Mamá... —exclamó con voz entrecortada por el llanto sintiendo aun a lo lejos el aroma dulce como avellanas de su madre haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Nadie se percató que alguien ajeno al palacio caminaba descuidadamente en la misma dirección.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó uno de los soldados mientras corría tratando de alcanzar al albino. Los que acompañaban a la reina también trataron de hacer lo mismo cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. 

El joven alfa de piel morena y cabello purpura se detuvo_— Tease..._

Tras un susurro, de una de las manos de este misterioso hombre brotaron cientos de mariposas oscuras que comenzaron a volar hacia el techo, destruyéndolo y haciendo que grandes trozos de piedra cayeran sobre el pasillo.

—¡ALLEN!

—¡PRÍNCIPE!

Gritaron con evidente pánico cuando el techo se vino abajo. El soldado que corría tras Allen lo envolvió en un abrazo y usó su cuerpo como escudo para recibir las pesadas rocas que cayeron. El silencio se instaló en el lugar; con el polvo causado por el derrumbe nadie podía ver o tenía la más mínima idea del estado del príncipe o la reina.

Una espeluznante risa apenas se hizo audible. Aquel alfa se deleitó viendo el enorme hueco que dejaba ver parte del corredor del piso superior. Le llamó luego la atención los gritos desesperados de los soldados removiendo algunas piedras para sacar al príncipe de los escombros.

Allen comenzó a toser y escupir el polvo que había tragado— ¡¿Estas herido?, ¿Te duele algo?! —cuestionaba Lavi sin saber si había algo además de los evidentes raspones en su cuerpo.

—No me pasó nada... —alcanzó a decir algo aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder. Alzó su mirada hacia los soldados que al igual que el pelirrojo buscaban daños o heridas graves en su cuerpo. Lastimosamente el beta que lo había protegido de las rocas yacía sin vida en el suelo.

—Allen, cariño, ¡¿estas bien?! —se escuchaba la angustiada voz de su madre tras la pila de rocas bloqueando el paso hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

—Estoy bien, mamá... —respondió con preocupación. Estando varios metros lejos de ella comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

—¡Vayan al Grerto!... Nosotros subiremos y buscaremos la forma de escapar por alguna ventana con nuestros grifos —gritó con voz potente un soldado alfa que estaba junto a Daira, quien juntaba las manos en su pecho haciendo oraciones a la diosa y pidiendo protección— ¡CORRAN! —gritó por última vez el hombre antes de asir de forma delicada el brazo de la reina, obligándola a correr junto a los demás hacia las escaleras que no estaban dañadas para poder subir. 

Nadie se había percatado que la caída del techo había sido provocada por alguien con intenciones hostiles. Fue hasta que los que protegían a la reina desaparecieron tras las escaleras que los soldados junto a Allen y Lavi se dieron cuenta del intruso.

—Vaya, es un honor conocer al pequeño príncipe de Lemuria. Pensé que no quedaría nadie de la familia real en el palacio después de la advertencia de Wisely con su telepatía —confesó en tono neutral, luego mostró una sonrisa retorcida que los puso en alerta.

Los que estaban más cerca vieron con horror como el alfa de ojos cobrizos tenía colmillos casi felinos y garras en sus manos. A sus pies estaba la pierna desmembrada de algún soldado sobre un charco de sangre. Sin embargo, los residuos de humo y polvo no les permitían ver con claridad la cantidad exagerada de sangre que bañaba las ropas del joven moreno. 

Allen retrocedió seguido de Lavi cuando sintieron las feromonas del soldado alfa emanando miedo.

—¡Oh! Creo que interrumpí un empalagoso encuentro —fingió estar consternado— Me presento, mi nombre es Tyki Mikk y soy un miembro del clan de los Noah—. Hizo una reverencia al príncipe que se escondía tras los hombres que empuñaron las espadas en su dirección.

Los soldados, sin importar su fuerza y destreza en el manejo de armas, lamentablemente poco podían hacer si de un ataque de akumas y miembros del clan Noah se trataba. Los Noah eran conocidos por tener cuerpos tan resistentes como el acero, además de una gran resistencia contra armas tradicionales. 

Por muy fuertes que fueran aquellos soldados, los únicos capaces de combatir a los Noah y el Conde eran los guerreros sagrados con las piezas de inocencia creadas por Gea. Para el infortunio de la capital que estaba bajo ataque, la mayoría de estos guerreros se encontraban concentrados en la Rama Norte de Lemuria a cientos de kilómetros de Citrino, en la zona desértica de la ciudad de Cuargeo. En la ciudad y el palacio sólo estaban disponibles para dar pelea el abuelo de Lavi y el general del ejército de Lemuria ya que ambos poseían piezas de inocencia. Estaba claro que la señal de alarma llegaría al lugar de adoración de la diosa tarde o temprano, pero pasarían horas antes de que los refuerzos llegaran a la ciudad.

La risa del alfa no mayor a la edad aparentada por los soldados fue cambiada por un semblante seco y ojos deseosos por ver sangre derramarse. De un veloz movimiento, tomó la pierna desmenbrada que estaba cerca suyo para asestar un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de uno de los soldados.

El beta salió disparado a gran velocidad y terminó impactando con violencia en una pared cercana; la pared e invaluables piezas de arte colgadas quedaron manchadas de materia cefálica y sangre.

Lavi jaló el cuello de la camisa de Allen para que huyeran, tropezando con las rocas lograron llegar al bibliotecario y con sus pocas fuerzas pudieron mover las puertas, pero sin llegar a cerrarlas del todo. 

Mientras tanto el alfa se deleitaba de la masacre que estaba protagonizando; asesinó sin piedad a los soldados con sus manos desnudas, y a otro en medio de una lluvia de mariposas oscuras que comieron su cuerpo. El último hombre en pie, siendo el único soldado alfa, alzó su espada y junto a un grito de furia arremetió contra Tyki mientras estaba concentrado en dirigir el resto de mariposas a los cadáveres en el suelo para que los devorasen.

El ojiambar vio de soslayo que la espada había atravesado de forma vertical su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta incrustarse en el piso de mármol. El hombre exhaló el aire con impotencia e incredulidad ya que su espada no tenía ni una gota de sangre. El metal sin una pizca de inocencia pasó por el cuerpo del Noah como si de un fantasma se trataba, haciendo que Tyki se burlara de su expresión atónita y su mirada de asombro.

—No podrás matarme con esa simple espada de juguete —confesó burlón, con una voz sarcástica y al mismo tiempo lúgubre—. Verás, yo tengo una peculiar habilidad, ¿te gustaría saber cual es? —cuestionó al alfa, afilando aún más la mirada penetrante de sus ojos ambarinos.

El hombre de pronto trató de articular algo, pero quedó paralizado por alguna artimaña o poder mágico de Tyki. En un estado de completo éxtasis, el Noah se acercó al cuello expuesto del soldado que respiraba agitado y estaba cubierto de sudor. Su deleite era la esencia pura del miedo; podía bailar frenéticamente con el acelerado ritmo del corazón de su victima y cuando el miedo era absorbido por su cuerpo, una terrible personalidad sádica y lúdica se veía reflejada en esos mortales orbes amarillos.

—P-por fav-favor... no me ... ma-tes —rogaba el alfa, ahora de rodillas y temblando al ver la mano del Noah dentro de su pecho, sintiendo como este sin quitar esa expresión de locura en el rostro acariciaba los pulmones y el corazón en su interior causando un terrible dolor que lo hacía retorcerse y gritar en agonía.

—Lastimosamente tus súplicas no te ayudarán...

Con un movimiento de su mano, sacó del cuerpo del hombre una parte de su columna vertebral destrozando todos los órganos a su paso y llenando de vísceras el suelo. El soldado cayó de espaldas, ahogándose en su propia sangre y en una posición biológicamente imposible a falta de su columna.

—Porque no soy un ser piadoso como Gea —dijo, luego de contemplar con total morbo la forma alargada y cubierta de sangre del objeto esquelético en su mano, dejándolo caer al suelo con desinterés cuando el estado de frenesí perdió su efecto.

El olor a sangre era totalmente nauseabundo. El menor de ojos esmeralda miraba por una pequeña abertura entre las puertas con una terrible sensación que estrujó su estomago. 

Allen tuvo que hacer uso de toda su flaqueante fuerza de voluntad para evitar vomitar por la masacre que ocurrió ante sus ojos. Lavi terminó por alejarse de la puerta a causa del terrible olor. El ojigris vio la espalda del alfa de piel morena respirando apaciblemente entre los cuerpos a su alrededor. Comenzó a alejarse en dirección a las escaleras, haciendo que soltara un suspiro aliviado.

—¿Y-Ya... se fue? —preguntó Lavi al notar el silencio afuera del bibliotecario.

—Si, pero creo que debemos esperar hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay nadie más, y después hay que... correr y buscar...

Allen se paralizó a causa del miedo y un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando sintió una presencia cerca de ellos. Los ojos de Lavi estaban desorbitados y miraba en una sola dirección. No muy lejos Tyki tenía una mueca desfigurada; estaba atravesando mágicamente la pared de piedra, viéndolos directamente con una grotesca expresión.

—¡Los encontré! Creo que gané el juego. Esta vez le toca contar a nuestro querido príncipe —dijo en tono burlesco. Los menores se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron de la puerta y vieron con horror cómo el alfa terminaba de atravesar la pared.

—Voy a disfrutar mucho jugar con tus vísceras, pequeño príncipe. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber si la sangre real es de color azul... —rió de forma desquiciada cuando comenzó a absorber de nuevo la esencia del miedo que Lavi y Allen emanaban—. El Conde me dio la misión de encontrar al hijo del inútil rey Mana. Una misión que acepté gustoso, aunque hubiera preferido matar al rey en persona, pero nunca pensé que fueras tan fácil de encontrar —confesó más como un extraño monólogo.

Le costó mucho, pero Allen finalmente dio un paso al frente asombrando a Lavi—No te tenemos miedo —dijo, aunque su voz salió entrecortada dando a entender lo contrario a sus palabras.

—**Pues deberías, Allen Walker **—Tyki contestó, ensanchando la sonrisa y usando su voz de alfa. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento aprovechando el efecto de sumisión que su voz había provocado ya que apenas eran unos cachorros—. Fue demasiado fácil acabar con la ciudad de Citrino. Los soldados apenas han destruido a unos cuantos esbirros y akumas, pero una vez el Conde le corte la cabeza al rey, la primera fase de nuestro plan estará completa. Luego iremos por la familia real Atlante... —menciona los atroces planes del clan de los Noah como si fuera la cosa más banal de la cual conversar. Tyki sabía que no podía dejar cabos sueltos o testigos, pero nadie le impedía divertirse con sus presas. 

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia Lavi sacó de una de sus botas una pequeña daga, haciendo que Tyki comenzara a reír. Su risa hacía eco en las paredes— Sabes que eso es inútil, cachorro —de pronto, el gesto jovial de su cara pasó a una de seriedad—. Hazme un favor y suelta eso, porque no te servirá de nada ¿O acaso no viste cómo terminó aquél hombre hace un momento?

El coraje hirvió la sangre de Lavi, empujó a Allen y se lanzó hacia Tyki con la daga sujeta por ambas manos en medio de un grito desesperado. Su intento fue igual de inútil que el ataque del soldado porque atravesó el cuerpo del Noah como una ilusión o espectro. 

Allen se levantó y corrió tratando de alcanzar a Lavi, pero Tyki le lanzó una patada directo al pecho para impedir que se acercara. Cayó al suelo con brusquedad y a pesar de que el Noah no había usado ni una ínfima parte de su fuerza, fue capaz de romperle una costilla. Se abrazó a sí mismo con agonía y escupió la saliva en su boca, soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

—Cuando dije que jugaría contigo no era broma, pero primero... —Tyki añadió, negando con el indice en señal de desapruebo mientras se hacía un lado esquivando otro ataque de Lavi. Su mano se movió con rapidez y lo tomó del cuello, sacándole gritos ahogados y gruñidos por la falta de aire y la presión en su garganta.

—¡B-Basta! —Allen gritó con dificultad por el dolor en su abdomen. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero aún así trató de levantar su mano para alcanzar a Lavi, que soltó la daga para sujetarse desesperadamente del brazo de Tyki en busca de aire.

—¿Qué dices si antes de jugar contigo me divierto primero con tu amigo pelirrojo? Es muy valiente, así que espero que logre soportar esto —mencionó con una enorme sonrisa desquiciada, poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza de Allen y manchando su cabello blanco con la sangre en su suela. Tyki realmente se divertía viendo los ojos grises del príncipe llenos de lágrimas y un gesto de dolor.

—¡Aagh! —Lavi luchaba por respirar pero poco a poco perdía la conciencia. Tyki posó sus ojos sobre los ojos verdes del menor. La cara de Lavi estaba completamente enrojecida y sus labios se comenzaron a tornar morados por la falta de oxigeno. Con fastidio lo dejó caer sin cuidado al suelo. Si quería jugar con él, no podía dejar que muriera tan pronto. 

Otra explosión en las cercanías hizo que más grietas se abrieran paso en las paredes, dejando que el humo nuevamente ingresara al salón. Lavi sujetaba con ambas manos su cuello, tosiendo.

Sin previo aviso, Allen sintió como la tosca mano de Tyki sujetaba con fuerza su cabello para levantarlo y arrojarlo hacia la librera más cercana. Lavi miró preocupado a Allen sin poder moverse porque aun se recuperaba de la asfixia. Otra risa, esta vez más discreta salió de los labios de Tyki— No es tiempo para siestas, pequeño príncipe. Mira con atención lo que haré con tu amigo —alardeó volteando con su pierna a Lavi, haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda. 

Lavi lo miró fijamente con odio en sus ojos— Maldito Noah... te vas a arrepentir. Todos en el palacio buscan a Allen y cuando nos encuentren... —Soltó un grito cuando el alfa pateó su estomago.

—Cuando los encuentren, no podrán ni reconocer sus rostros —alardeó, tomando su mandíbula y razguñandola con sus garras— Tus ojos son muy lindos, sería una lástima que algo les llegara a pasar.

Tyki sujetó ambos brazos del menor sobre su cabeza y se sentó sobre su estomago para inmovilizarlo. Con una mirada desencajada y una sonrisa que no tardó en mancharse con sangre, introduce sus dedos en la cavidad ocular derecha. Al instante se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Lavi, que calaron en lo más profundo de la mente de Allen mientras recuperaba la conciencia después del ultimo golpe. 

—Basta... —murmuraba Allen, reaccionando a los gritos agónicos de su amigo.

Lavi lloraba, gritaba y gemía entre dolorosos espasmos e inútiles sacudidas intentando liberarse del agarre de la mano del alfa. Los dedos de Tyki se torcieron sobre el ojo del menor, dejando un enorme charco de sangre que se perdía entre el rojo de su cabellos esparcidos por el suelo. Los gritos ensordecedores se volvieron cada vez más roncos debido al desgaste de sus cuerdas vocales. 

En un último movimiento, Tyki sacó en su totalidad el pequeño ojo verde con el nervio óptico aun colgando. Lavi estaba llorando sangre por su cuenca ahora vacía y lágrimas en su ojo aun intacto, sintiendo el escozor en su garganta seca y lastimada por los agónicos gritos en busca de ayuda.

—¡NO LO LASTIMES MÁS!... —gritó. Arrastrándose de forma lenta, casi sintiendo el dolor de Lavi como suyo. El joven moreno hacía caso omiso a las palabras suplicantes de Allen, deleitándose con la sangrienta escena frente a sus ojos; un cachorro indefenso a casi nada de morir desangrado y el precioso globo ocular de color esmeralda, que había perdido el brillo de vida en su mano.

Una idea pasó por la mente de Allen apenas logró ponerse de pie. Se sujetaba de la pared con su mano derecha viendo que el Noah se encontraba distraído lamiendo la sangre que escurría del ojo que había arrancado. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, levantó su mano izquierda en un puño y golpeó con toda su fuerza posible la cabeza del alfa. Siendo la inocencia lo único capaz de dañar a los Noah, Tyki nunca esperó que el mocoso que debía matar tuviera un fragmento de inocencia.

Luego del golpe, Tyki cayó a un costado del cuerpo inconsciente de Lavi. Miró a Allen con una mezcla de ira y asombro. En medio de la conmoción, la puerta principal fue destrozada tras un estruendoso golpe. Un monstruo de forma redonda y de gran tamaño fue lanzado por toda la extensión del lugar, impactando en la pared opuesta y rompiendo a su paso las libreras y la única ventana intacta.

Allen recuperó las esperanzas de ser rescatado cuando apareció el erudito Bookman tras el monstruo con un rostro afligido y el ceño fruncido. Bookman lanzó extrañas agujas en dirección a Tyki que de forma fácil las esquivó, alejándose del cuerpo de Lavi.

—¡Lavi, príncipe Allen! —se colocó frente a los menores para protegerlos del Noah, no sin antes mirar de soslayo a su nieto tendido en el suelo siendo abrazado por el príncipe.

—¡Eres un guerrero sagrado!... Finalmente aparece alguien interesante en esta ciudad —Tyki gruñó eufórico, lanzando una oleada de mariposas y energía oscura en dirección al alfa.

Bookman abrazó a los menores y brincó justo antes de que las mariposas impactaran el suelo y lo destrozaran. Sin embargo, estas causaron otra gran explosión haciendo que parte de los libros se prendieran en fuego.

Bookman los llevó a la zona donde estaban los escombros que bloquearon el pasillo para subir. Colocó a Lavi con cuidado sobre el suelo, rompió un trozo de su túnica y envolvió la cabeza de su nieto, cubriendo su ojo y el lado derecho de su cara.

—¿Lavi estará bien? —Allen preguntó preocupado al anciano alfa que estaba alerta debido a la desaparición del Noah.

—Lavi estará bien, principe Walker. Rápido, debes escapar por la apertura que hice para encontrar a la reina y ponerse a salvo. Yo distraeré al Noah, así que huye luego de mi señal —ordenó, devolviéndole una mirada comprensiva al traumatizado niño albino.

—Tengo miedo... No quiero ir solo —comenzó a llorar aterrado.

—Solo un niño puede pasar por ese espacio. Yo me quedaré y sacaré a Lavi por otro lugar. Aprovecha esa abertura para buscar a los soldados que están junto a la reina. Tu padre viene en camino —trató de consolar al albino, pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Debía obligar a Allen a alejarse antes de que el Noah regrese a acabar con su trabajo.

—Y-yo...

Allen fue interrumpido por la onda de impacto de un nuevo ataque del ojiambar, sumado al ingreso de otro de esos amorfos monstruos como el que recién había derrotado Bookman.

—**¡Huye ahora!** —Bookman ordena al príncipe, sin tener más remedio que usar su voz.

—¡No escaparás! —Tyki exclamó iracundo, siendo detenido por un puñetazo del alfa mayor.

Allen vio la oportunidad de escapar entre la lluvia de golpes y extraños proyectiles de luz. Sin pensarlo más de la cuenta corrió, no sin antes ver de reojo a su único amigo inconsciente en el suelo, siendo protegido por su abuelo.

Poniéndose de cuclillas se arrastró por el diminuto hueco que lo separaba del asfixiante humo y el peligro. Gateó un par de metros con mucho esfuerzo por los golpes en su cuerpo antes de llegar al otro extremo del agujero. El lugar estaba silencioso y muy claro gracias a los rayos del sol filtrados por las grietas.

—Mamá, ¿dónde estás? —gritaba mientras subía por las interminables escaleras que conocía a la perfección. Al llegar al tercer nivel, su primer pensamiento fue ir hacia la habitación de sus padres ya que muy probablemente su madre y los soldados que la protegían estaría cerca del gran balcón principal a la espera de los grifos.

Nunca pensó encontrarse con su madre corriendo sola, en la dirección contraria.

—Allen, ¡¿pero qué haces aquí?! ¿Por qué sigues aun en el palacio? —preguntaba muy preocupada mientras ambos se fundían en un fuerte abrazo. Daira acarició con sus delicadas manos la cabeza de su hijo, dejando que su rostro se hundiera en el pecho para que respirara su aroma.

El aroma tranquilizante de su madre hizo que Allen, por un momento, se olvidara del sonido de las explosiones, de los gritos, del dolor de sus heridas y de su miedo. Estar junto a ella le devolvía la calma perdida y regulaba el latir de su corazón. Finalmente, después de haber presenciado un infierno a su corta edad, sólo restaba esperar a que su padre llegara a salvarlos. Allen tenía fe en su padre, no sólo por ser el rey, él sabía que era uno de los hombres más fuertes que jamás había conocido.

Un estruendo en la parte baja provocó que Allen se acunara aún más en los brazos de Daira— Mami... t-tengo miedo —susurró, aferrándose a la tela de su vestido.

—Calma, cariño. Todo va a estar bien... _Pronto estaremos a salvo_ —consuela en respuesta al llanto de su cachorro, usando su voz de omega para tranquilizarlo. Se separa lo suficiente para poder limpiar las lágrimas y el rastro de sangre seca en las mejillas de Allen.

Otro fuerte sonido resonó a sus espaldas. Sólo en ese momento el duro golpe de la realidad hizo recordar a Daira el motivo por el cual huía; mientras el grupo de soldados que protegía a Allen eran masacrados en el piso inferior, en el balcón, los grifos que volaban hacia su rescate fueron emboscados por un gigantesco dragón negro; con una potente llamarada había incinerado a los grifos que serían su escape y con sus garras despedazó brutalmente a los hombres que protegían a la reina.

La enorme puerta que daba al balcón de la alcoba del rey fue lanzada peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Daira se interpuso entre su hijo y las piezas de metal y madera de la puerta. Allen lloraba aterrado ocultando su rostro entre los largos cabellos que caían por el hombro de su madre. Ella reprimió un gemido de dolor cuando su mano extrajo una astilla que se había incrustado en la parte inferior de su espalda, la lanzó y corrió con su hijo en brazos dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso.

Allen vio a lo lejos la silueta del dragón ingresando al lugar. Sus escamas brillaban con la sangre que bañaba sus fauces. El grotesco animal de afilados ojos ámbar sostenía con su pata las piernas de un soldado y con sus colmillos arrancó el torso de dicho hombre para luego engullirlo.

El dragón se empezó a encoger, transformándose en una refinada mujer de tez similar a la del Noah conocido como Tyki, llevando una túnica negra y su largo cabello recogido en una cola. El sonido de sus zapatos al caminar en su dirección le provocaba escalofríos.

Daira buscó refugio encerrándose en la habitación de Allen. El incendio en los pisos inferiores ya había consumido gran parte del palacio y sus llamas infernales eran visibles desde la ventana, dejándolos sin ninguna escapatoria a menos que Mana llegara a rescatarlos antes de que el fuego consumiera todo a su paso. Para empeorar la situación, el palacio podía en cualquier momento derrumbarse por el daño.

—Allen, escucha... —la castaña lo sujetó de los hombros pero luego sus fuerzas menguaron haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Allen, alarmado, notó la herida que debilitaba las fuerzas de su madre, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a ella.

—¡Estás herida!... Debemos buscar al médico —Allen trataba de ayudarla a levantarse, siendo inútil porque también se encontraba lastimado con una costilla rota y múltiples golpes en su cuerpo. Comenzaron a toser por el humo que se hacía más espeso a cada segundo.

—No. Quiero que te escondas en el armario... —Daira le dice luego de toser la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca. La astilla había perforado su pulmón y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Si iba a morir y dejar solo a su amado hijo, al menos lucharía con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Aun siendo una omega, no permitiría que lastimaran a Allen frente a sus ojos.

—¡No quiero que mueras! Por favor, levántate... Papá vendrá por nosotros y luego buscaremos un médico. Tu lo dijiste, dijiste que todo… va a estar bien —gritaba cegado por las lágrimas, dando suaves golpes sobre los brazos que reposan en sus hombros como una infantil rabieta. El reloj marcaba la hora de dormir, y Allen aún esperaba que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla. Aún tenía la esperanza de despertar asustado y ser consolado por sus padres antes de caer de nuevo en los brazos de morfeo.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado... Siempre los cuidare, a ti y a tu padre. Allen, tú eres el sol de mi vida y un día, serás el sol de este reino —susurró con una sonrisa melancólica luego de besar la frente de su cachorro, dejando la marca de los labios pintados en sangre sobre su piel pálida.

La elegante mujer azabache abrió la pesada puerta sin problema alguno, topándose con una asquerosa escena de amor maternal desde su punto de vista— Veo que el idiota de Tyki no pudo cumplir con la simple orden de matar al príncipe... No entiendo qué tan difícil puede ser romperle el cuello a un cachorro —reclamó, pensando en voz alta.

Se quitó los guantes que ocultaban unas filosas garras negras, similares a las del otro Noah.

Allen estaba demasiado exhausto para moverse y correr así que Daira, con torpeza y dificultad, se puso de pie. Con su mano movió a su hijo para ocultarlo tras la falda de su vestido. Era demasiado tarde para que el menor se escondiera y sólo un milagro podía salvarlos.

—Con que estás dispuesta a pelear para salvar al bastardo de tu hijo ¿eh?... Puedes ser la reina, pero no eres más que una simple omega tratando de proteger inútilmente a su cachorro —espetó con odio tras una risa escueta, afilando sus pupilas como las de un reptil.

Allen podía ver su final muy cerca. Lamentaba no llegar a convertirse en lo que sus padres tanto anhelaron para él, siendo su vida demasiado corta. Estaba paralizado por el miedo, pero luego sintió el olor a avellana típico de su madre.

Sus ojos podían estar viendo como la Noah sujetaba el cuello de su madre y la levantaba con facilidad, pero en su mente se reprodujo cierto recuerdo...

_—Mamá... ¿Qué son las parejas destinadas?_

_—Pues... —su madre buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle, con la vista perdida en el inmensurable océano frente a ellos— Son ciertas personas que se aman incondicionalmente. Incluso si no están cerca uno del otro, el destino siempre se asegura de juntarlos en algún punto de sus vidas, y cuando eso ocurre, ellos comparten un vínculo que nadie puede romper._

_Los ojos plateados de Allen brillaban con el fulgor de la luz del atardecer, en el ciclo de menor intensidad solar. Sus cabellos blanquecinos descansaban sobre la tela del regazo de su madre._

_El suave tacto de la mano de ella lo adormecía— Pero tú y papá son una pareja destinada ¿no? —lanzó la pregunta al aire, la curiosidad infantil llegó a los oídos de la omega. Sus ojos comprensivos se cerraron, quizás recordando felizmente aquellos días en los que el destino la unió con Mana._

_—Así es.. —hizo una pausa para asegurarse que sus caricias no hubieran terminado de dormir a su cachorro— Lo que me une con tu padre va más allá de la palabra amor... —añadió con una gran sonrisa. A Allen le encantaba oír las historias sobre cómo se conocieron sus padres. Sabía que al principio su abuelo no estaba seguro de aprobar el matrimonio de sus padres. Pero su padre había luchado por estar al lado de la mujer que amaba, aún en contra de los deseos de su familia._

_Madre e hijo desviaron sus ojos al cielo, llamados por el sonido del aleteo de un par de grifos sin domesticar; parecían jugar entre las nubes, alejándose cada vez más de la orilla, imitando el vals de una pareja enamorada._

_—¿Algún día yo conoceré a mi pareja destinada? —el menor se removió de su lugar y se sentó sobre la arena con las piernas cruzadas._

_Daira rió, pellizcando las mejillas de Allen y jalándolas, haciendo que su cara tuviera una mueca graciosa— Sí, podría ser hoy... o puede que sea cuando menos lo imagines. Pero en el momento que descubras a esa persona especial, sea tu alfa o tu omega, ambos sentirán un lazo mágico, y luego esa persona pasará a ser lo más importante de tu vida. Formarás una hermosa familia y tendrás muchos cachorros._

—A-Allen... —Daira llamó a su hijo con su último ápice de vida. Allen finalmente salió de su trance. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque quizás aquel recuerdo fuese un último intento por borrar la pesadilla que había vivido en el tiempo reciente.

Pudo oír la voz de su madre débil y quebrada por la presión en su cuello y la sangre en su boca. La mujer de ojos ámbar movió su mano libre y extendió sus garras, estrujando la tela del vestido de su objetivo y desgarrándole el abdomen. Un charco de sangre se fue formando bajo los pies de la omega y poco a poco, cada gota de sangre drenaba su vida. Sin embargo, Daira sabía que Allen no podría soportar vivir con el trauma y el peso de su muerte. Lo último que pronunció fue...

_—Cierra los ojos..._

Allen asintió entre lágrimas a las últimas palabras de su madre. Haciendo caso, como todo cachorro obediente, cerró los ojos, pero quedó marcado en su memoria el sonido de una cabeza golpeando el suelo y rodando hasta posarse frente a sus pies.

No soportó más y se desmayó ante el cuerpo de su madre ahora sin vida. Lo que ocurrió después fue de lejos confuso para él. El sonido del viento y unos cálidos brazos lo transportaron de su habitación a la suavidad de las plumas de esos animales alados que tanto le fascinaban. Su nariz pronto se inundó de un aroma familiar...

Los refuerzos llegaron demasiado tarde para salvar la vida de la reina y detener la caída de la capital de Lemuria. Pero los soldados alfas no tardaron en contener el genocidio cometido por la aparición de los akumas y miembros del clan Noah. Todos los guerreros sagrados disponibles en el reino llegaron desde Cuargeo y algunos miembros de la Rama Sur que estaban ubicados en las ciudades aledañas. Otro grupo de personas, en su mayoría betas civiles, ayudaban a apagar las voraces llamas que consumían las construcciones y edificios, mientras que algunos trataban desesperadamente de rescatar la mercancía y materiales inflamables de los barcos en el puerto antes de que se hundieran.

Siendo ayudado por los disparos de un arma, Mana se abrió paso a través de la ventana rota lanzándose desde su grifo y llegando a tiempo para evitar que la mujer de tez morena asesinara a Allen. Esta retrocedió pero no por la espada del rey, pero debido a las balas mágicas disparadas por el general de las fuerzas militares de Lemuria.

Mana no pudo contener la rabia al ver el estado del cuerpo de su esposa, pero su general lo persuadió de poner a salvo a Allen ya que al no poseer una inocencia, nada podía hacer contra la mujer que ahora se había transformado en un tigre dientes de sable, lista para lanzarse a su cuello. Con mucho dolor, Mana dejó a su fiel amigo y general a cargo de la venganza de la muerte de Daira en medio de una sangrienta lucha.

Su prioridad en ese momento era llevar a su hijo a un lugar seguro en las afueras de Citrino y regresar lo antes posible para liderar las tropas de refuerzo y los guerreros sagrados para destruir a los akumas. La batalla había llegado a su punto más sangriento, pero todos lamentaban la lenta reacción por parte de la Rama Norte para enviar a los portadores de la inocencia.

Para cuando Allen abrió los ojos, pudo observar desde el aire como el lugar que lo vio nacer y crecer ardía en llamas y se derrumbaba hasta los cimientos. La ciudad estaba en igual condición y muy pocos civiles quedaban con vida.

Su rostro se giró para ver a la persona que lo mantenía a salvo y sujeto sobre la montura dorada. Reconoció al grifo negro de su padre. Mana se percató de inmediato de los movimientos de Allen. Cuando se aseguró de estar lo bastante lejos de la batalla, dio la orden al grifo para que aterrizara sobre el césped de un peñasco, adornado por un árbol sin hojas.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —Mana trataba de no mostrarse afligido ante la cantidad de heridas en el cuerpo del menor. Agachándose a su altura para remover los cabellos blanquecinos pegados en su frente.

La mirada de Allen estaba perdida en los ojos de su padre. Como un balde de agua fría, recordó el momento en que su madre murió para protegerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente se lanzó sobre Mana para llorar desconsoladamente.

—Fui obediente, papá. Mamá… e-ella me pidió que... cerrara los ojos —gimoteaba con amargura y dolor en su garganta. Mana no encontró palabras de consuelo, ya que su corazón también estaba destrozado con la muerte del amor de su vida. Se vio severamente debilitado justo antes de llegar al palacio y entonces la cruda verdad golpeó su pecho. La marca del lazo en su mano estaba oculta por sus guantes, pero sabía bien lo que había ocurrido. El dolor de su pérdida era mayor a cualquier dolor físico.

Mana lloró en silencio, para que Allen no lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable. Debía permanecer firme y no podía dejarse caer en la depresión que suele afectar a una persona que ha perdido a su pareja destinada.

Sobre el suelo, con Citrino ardiendo a sus espaldas, bajo una lluvia de ceniza y carbón, padre e hijo lloraron de la forma más amarga. Lloraron la pérdida de una amada esposa, madre y reina.

De entre todas las ciudades de Lemuria, Citrino era la más próspera y rica. Nadie hubiera imaginado ver aquellas calles adornadas con la belleza natural de minerales de colores manchados con el carmín de la sangre, el frondoso bosque que formaba una barrera para el viento de mar estaba reducido a cenizas y el siempre bullicioso puerto de Cira estaba en absoluto silencio.

Tanto Mana como Allen sintieron que la temperatura en el lugar descendió drásticamente. El grifo erizó su plumaje negro, rugiendo como amenaza hacia algo que los ojos del rey y el príncipe aún no podían ver. Mana se puso de pie y desenvainó su espada.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. Tan lejos de Citrino~ —se escuchó la voz de un hombre con un extraño acento. El cuerpo de Mana se tensó al sospechar de quien se trataba.

Los relatos antiguos de Lemuria describen a Erebo como un dios de rostro grotesco, con largos cuernos y una sonrisa diabólica. Los Atlantes lo describen como un cambiaformas, que adopta la apariencia de aquello que mas les causa terror, para sacar provecho del miedo.

La realidad frente a ellos era un tanto diferente. De pronto apareció una nube oscura, de la que surgió un hombre pasado de peso; con una excéntrica túnica amarilla, levitaba en el aire sostenido por una sombrilla. Cuando sus zapatos tocaron el suelo, el pasto se tornó negro y murió frente a la mirada atónita de Allen y Mana. El maligno ser etéreo había seguido de cerca los pasos del rey desde el estallido de la batalla. Un alfa de alta categoría, aun sin una pieza de inocencia, es alguien peligroso de tratar. Sin embargo, el Conde encontró en el momento de debilidad tras la muerte de su pareja la oportunidad perfecta para eliminar al rey junto a su hijo.

—**¡Conde! Bastardo, tú has ocasionado todo esto **—Mana gritó iracundo. En su mirada no había miedo, ya que su deber como líder y monarca era proteger a su familia por sobre todo y derrotar a los enemigos de su reino. Su fiel grifo se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras al notar las intenciones de su amo, incrustando las garras en el suelo listo para atacar y defenderlos. Mana dedicó una mirada cargada de odio al Conde justo cuando el animal emplumado se lanzó al ataque.

Con un movimiento de su mano, una bola de energía oscura impactó en el animal. Al grifo le brotaron del cuerpo extraños símbolos de color gris para luego desvanecerse y convertirse en polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento marino.

La escabrosa risa del Conde crispó los nervios de Allen. Sus ojos enrojecidos había llorado tanto que eran incapaces de soltar más lágrimas; trató de arrastrarse hacia el árbol para que su padre pudiera pelear sin comprometer su propio bienestar. Mana apuntó su espada listo para dar su vida defendiendo a su hijo. Al Conde le pareció gracioso dicho acto de valentía.

—Tu determinación es increíble. Es digna de un rey. Siéntete orgulloso de eso, Mana Walker. Serás recordado como un gran héroe.

—El único que morirá serás tú, bajo el filo de mi espada —sentenció, decidido a matarlo.

—Oya~ no se moleste, su alteza —se disculpa ladeando su cara— No debes tomar nada de esto personal. Mi único objetivo ha sido acabar con Gea ¡Y cuando tenga el poder absoluto, la destruiré con mis propias manos! —alardeó en medio de risotadas. Lanzó un ataque hacia Allen, haciendo que Mana se interpusiera en el camino y recibiera el impacto.

—¡Papá! —Allen gritó de rodillas en el suelo, viendo aterrado como su padre se disolvía como un líquido viscoso, quedando solo un esqueleto metálico.

—Ahora, su majestad... Te ordeno que mates al príncipe Allen —ordenó el Conde ensanchando su tiesa sonrisa, apuntando con su dedo en dirección al niño albino.

Maldecía la suerte de encontrarse en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, incapaz de gritar por auxilio, Allen se quejó de dolor cuando se lanzó a un lado evitando por poco el fuerte golpe del brazo ahora en forma de cuchilla de su padre. Rodó cuesta abajo debido a lo inclinado del peñasco en el que estaban mientras el Conde miraba complacido lo que ocurría, disfrutando y esperando de forma paciente el fin de la vida del menor.

—¡Papá, reacciona! —rogaba desesperadamente cuando el cuerpo esquelético se acercaba. Pero el hechizo del Conde no solo había transformado su cuerpo y ejercido control mental, sino que además atormentaba el alma de Mana reproduciendo una y otra vez la escena del cuerpo decapitado de su amada esposa.

—TODO ES TU CULPA ¡Ella está muerta por protegerte! —escupía con odio, con ese tono de voz monstruoso. Sus palabras se incrustaban como cuchillas en el corazón de Allen—. ¡Te maldigo, Allen Walker! —dijo luego de acorralar al niño con un ataque que arrancó parte del árbol. Su mano en forma de garra golpeó la cara de Allen, abriendo una profunda herida sobre su ojo izquierdo. Allen gritaba y se retorcía por el dolor punzante, agachándose y cubriendo su rostro a la espera del golpe final.

Antes de que eso ocurriera el tiempo se detuvo. Dejo de sentir el ardor en su cara y su cabeza fue invadida por una hermosa voz. Desconocía de dónde provenía, pero le llenaba de una extraña sensación de paz.

_Joven príncipe, tu destino no termina aquí. La habilidad que posee tu brazo puede ser usada para liberarte de los brazos de la muerte... Lucha por tu vida, Allen… lucha… y tus acciones serán recompensadas..._

Su ojo izquierdo se tornó oscuro y la sangre dejó de brotar, del dorso de su mano salió un brillo cegador que era de color verde y luego una cruz se formó en él. Su brazo se había transformado en una gigantesca garra de color plateado, justo a tiempo para detener el ataque del esqueleto, devolviendo el golpe con más fuerza.

Tras ver que su cuerpo se movía solo Allen se sintió aterrado, pues estaba lastimando a su padre— No le hagas daño a mi padre… Basta… ¡DETENTE! —gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, siendo arrastrado por su propia mano que parecía tener vida propia.

El Conde se vio alertado por el resplandor que provino del príncipe, pero la luz lo había cegado temporalmente y solo podía escuchar los gritos del niño en su desesperada lucha por vivir.

Tras el último golpe de su mano, Allen quedó tendido al lado del cuerpo esquelético que una vez fue su padre. Como una caricia, escuchó en un susurro su voz.

—Allen, hijo mio, perdóname por lo que te he hecho. Te amo, y tu madre también te ama, nunca lo olvides. Pase lo que pase, sigue caminando y encuentra tu destino... —el cuerpo de Mana comenzó a desintegrarse quedando únicamente sus cenizas.

—¡Maldita seas, Gea! —Al ver su plan frustrado, el Conde gritó colérico. Una vez mas sucumbió ante los poderes de Gea. Sus ojos vieron con profundo odio a Allen, pero antes de lanzar toda su furia contra él, el cielo se puso opaco y de pronto cientos de nubes se formaron sobre ellos.

Allen no resistió más tiempo, su brazo regresó a su forma normal e inmediatamente cayó inconsciente. Unos poderosos rayos atacaron al Conde y el mar se puso turbulento. Se escudó con su sombrilla cuando varios rayos le impactaron, pero eran demasiados con su poder actual. Sin tener más remedio que retirarse, desapareció en medio de una gélida ventisca oscura.

La lluvia no tardó en caer sobre Citrino y sus lastimados sobrevivientes. La Madre Tierra derramaba sus lágrimas, calmando las llamas infernales que aún cubrían las ruinas del palacio y los incendios en la ciudad.

Allen estaba finalmente a salvo, pero muy herido, sobre los brazos de cierto hombre de cabello pelirrojo. La noticia de la destrucción de la capital de Lemuria y el fin del periodo de paz más largo de la vida intraterrestre no tardó en cruzar el océano entero. A partir de ese fatídico día, cada persona en Lemuria y Atlántida, alfa, beta u omega, comenzó a vivir con incertidumbre y temor.

Los supervivientes lloraron bajo la lluvia que duró varios días y oraron a la diosa por el descanso de las almas de la familia real. Lamentaron todas las vidas perdidas en Citrino, la que en su momento fue, la antigua capital del reino de Lemuria.

***Traducción del capítulo: <<La pesadilla del niño>>**

**Grerto: Es el lugar en donde están las jaulas con los grifos y donde se encuentran sus monturas. Es como una mezcla de establo y puerto aéreo. Ahí se preparan a los grifos y estos salen por medio de una abertura en la roca que mira al risco en el costado inferior del castillo.**

**Daira: La relación de Mana y Daira es un paralelismo de Adam y Katerina. Por si se preguntaban si ella era un completo OC, pues las respuesta es no.** **  
**

**¡Por Gea! Esto ha sido extenuante y a la vez muy interesante de escribir. Dejé rienda suelta a mi imaginación con el propósito de que conozcan todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que vivir en su infancia nuestro querido príncipe albino y entiendan la base de esta historia. Cuando dije que este fic tendría gore y angustia, hablaba en serio. **

**Me pregunto, ¿Lavi y Bookman lograron sobrevivir al derrumbe? ¿Quién es el general de la armada de Lemuria? ¿Qué paso con Lullubell? (por si no lo habían notado hasta ahora, aclaro que era ella la asesina de Daira), ¿Cuántos vasos de cloro van a necesitar en el próximo capítulo?**

**Con esto termina el flashback del pasado de Allen. En el próximo capítulo, daremos un giro de 180 grados ;)**

**Las edades y casta de los miembros del clan Noah presentados —hasta ahora— son las siguientes:**

**Tyki (Alfa) 118 años / 19 años humanos**

**Lullubell (Alfa) 143 años / 23 años humanos**

**PD: Les dejo por aquí un fanart de este capitulo hecho por Yukariet. Pueden encontrarla por este mismo nombre en distintas redes sociales, pero yo les dejaré el link a su FB porque ahí hay más fanarts sobre este fic que espero les gusten.**

**Yukariet: https://www.facebook.com/Yukariet/photos/a.1038037909554714/2161317800560047/?type=3&theater**

**⋆** **｡** ***** **ﾟ** **✲** ***** **(** **^** **ᴗ** **^** **)*** **✲** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... ^^**

**レムーリャ** ** _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola Hola! y perdón por tardar mucho en subir este capítulo. A pesar de tener 15 capítulos publicados en Wattpad, estoy editandolos para arreglar errores mayores de ortografía antes de subirlos aquí, así que agradezco mucho su paciencia, les prometo que valdrá la pena (Aún así, me disculpo si se me pasa algún error de dedo).
> 
> Como advertí con anterioridad, el periodo de actualización es un poquito lento pues mi trabajo no es generoso en cuanto a tiempo libre se trata. *ríe para no llorar*
> 
> ¡Cuéntenme qué les pareció este capitulo! Estaré leyendo sus comentarios y respondiendo igual.


	5. White hair, silver eyes and a scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En cierta mañana calurosa...

**Tres**

_ <<White hair, silver eyes and a scar>> _

Anteriormente

_ “Allen estaba finalmente a salvo, pero muy herido, sobre los brazos de cierto hombre de cabello pelirrojo. La noticia de la destrucción de la capital de Lemuria y el fin del periodo de paz más largo de la vida intraterrestre no tardó en cruzar el océano entero. A partir de ese día cada persona en Lemuria y Atlántida, alfa, beta u omega, comenzó a vivir con incertidumbre y temor. _

_ Los supervivientes lloraron bajo la lluvia que duró varios días, oraron a la diosa por el descanso de las almas de la familia real y lamentaron todas las vidas perdidas en Citrino, la que en su momento fue la antigua capital del reino de Lemuria.” _

┈━┈━┈━ •●  ✥ ●•  ━┈━┈━┈

Cuando el incendio por fin se apagó, pasaron alrededor de una semana buscando sobrevivientes y removiendo los escombros del castillo para salvar libros o manuscritos resguardados en el bibliotecario que estuvieran intactos o poco dañados. 

Llevaron el cuerpo de la reina al templo mayor de la Rama Norte para la ceremonia de cremación. Según dicta la tradición de la familia real de Lemuria, los cuerpos de los difuntos deben ser incinerados por la persona con el lazo de sangre más cercano. En ese caso solamente el pequeño príncipe podía llevar a cabo la triste tarea. 

Lleno de vendajes en su rostro y cuerpo, con el único ojo visible completamente opacado por un rastro de lágrimas, Allen vestía las galas más ostentosas al igual que los presentes en el lugar. Dentro del templo estaban los nobles y ministros supervivientes además del rey de Atlántida y su comitiva. A las afueras había una enorme multitud con velas en sus manos soportando el calor del sol y la arena del desierto con tal de darle el último adiós a sus reyes.

Era una ceremonia por lo más alto, en honor a las personas amadas que dieron sus vidas para protegerlos. A pesar de ello se sentía en el aire la falsa empatía y la hipocresía reflejada en cierto grupo del consejo real y en especial los eruditos líderes del templo de adoración a Gea, quienes veían la oportunidad de oro de manipular al príncipe siendo apenas un cachorro en pro de sus ambiciosos planes.

Sin embargo, Allen no estaba solo. Mana había expresado que su tutor legal y regente temporal en caso de su deceso prematuro sería el primer general y el hechicero más poderoso en Lemuria, cargo que ostenta Cross Marian. El alfa caminaba junto al menor sosteniendo su mano ya que Allen aún tenía dificultades para caminar por los golpes en su cuerpo. Cross no tardó en advertir con un gesto a los hombres del concejo que no permitiría las miradas cínicas en el menor, siendo entendido de inmediato.

Lo llevó hasta la plataforma donde el cuerpo de su madre, cubierto por una tela blanca, descansa sobre un lecho de flores. Ahí Allen levantó su mano izquierda sosteniendo una antorcha, llenándose de valentía la acercó a la tela que comenzó a arder. En Lemuria se creía que el fuego era el medio para purificar y liberar las almas, llevadas por el ave fénix hasta el sol, preparándolas para renacer y formar parte del nuevo espiral de la vida.

Hubo una reunión posterior a la ceremonia para discutir temas importantes sobre la reubicación de los habitantes de Citrino y calcular daños. Por primera vez en décadas recibieron la visita del rey Atlante, Froi Tiedoll, que viajó para conocer a Allen. Su presencia no destacaba más allá de ser un beta con cabello rizado y semblante amable que no podía evitar sentirse mal por el pequeño príncipe huérfano. 

En cualquier otra ocasión Allen hubiera saltado de alegría al conocer al rey y preguntado por la reina, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era refugiarse en su habitación. También estaba preocupado por Lavi ya que había perdido demasiada sangre y aun no despertaba tras una semana. 

No se dio cuenta que dos figuras se dejaban ver tras la espalda del rey: un niño con cabellos azulinos alborotados y una curiosa cicatriz sobre el puente de la nariz, siendo el príncipe Alma, quien parecía tener un gran interés en Allen. A la par estaba su hermano menor, con el cabello del mismo color pero un poco más largo y su rostro irritado por el calor del lugar. Sus ojos eran de un profundo tono azul, sin brillo y vacíos, carentes de pésame. Kanda dio una mirada furtiva al peliblanco, pero el albino no era de su interés en absoluto. 

Allen tampoco pudo interactuar con ellos. Se retiró de inmediato debiendo guardar reposo por sus heridas. Esa fue la primera y única vez que conoció a la familia real Atlante, una memoria tan vaga que apenas si recordaba sus rostros.

┈━┈━┈━ •●  ✥ ●•  ━┈━┈━┈

Esas escenas no dejaban de repetirse en su subconsciente; la muerte de sus padres y la destrucción de Citrino, dejando un inmenso vacío que manchó parte de su infancia y causó estragos en su frágil mente.

Allen despertó de su sueño, o más bien el remanente de su pesadilla personal con la respiración agitada más una perlada capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Se sentó de golpe al borde del colchón respirando hondo para calmarse, sintiendo sus manos temblorosas arrugar las sábanas y sus feromonas alteradas esparcidas por la habitación.

Con los ánimos decrecientes se puso de pie, tomó una larga túnica de seda para cubrir su torso y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al balcón con mira al exterior. Una ciudad en medio de un páramo desértico se extiende frente a él hasta donde se pierde el horizonte, siendo una pequeña parte de su reino.

Para su fortuna los haces de luz del nuevo día eran refractados por cristales de cuarzo cuidadosamente colocados cerca del balcón, iluminando la habitación con tonos púrpuras y algunos arcoiris dando un toque tranquilizante que era justo lo que buscaba en ese momento.

La marca que desde ese día formó parte de su identidad, esa cicatriz en su rostro albino no opacaba su belleza, es más, resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos grises, sus labios rosas y sus mejillas con sutil carmín. Revolvió su cabello blanco que cae en suaves ondas algo alborotadas hasta la mitad del cuello, el resto de sus facciones finas lo hacían ver como una preciosa muñeca andrógina con piel pálida como porcelana.

El príncipe ya no era un niño ingenuo e inocente, era un joven adulto de 107 años con la responsabilidad de un moribundo reinado a sus espaldas y la monarquía en decadencia.

┈━┈━┈━ •●  ✥ ●•  ━┈━┈━┈

Un mes después del ataque a la capital de Lemuria, se dio una invasión de cientos de akumas y algunos miembros del clan Noah en el reino de Atlántida con su capital como objetivo. Sin embargo, no sufrieron el mismo destino que Citrino ya que un templo de adoración a Gea, la Rama Sur, se encuentra a minutos estratégicos del palacio atlante logrando reducir los daños y neutralizar a los akumas.

63 años han transcurrido desde aquel terrible acontecimiento. El Conde finalmente estaba en movimiento luego de los cientos de años que pasó exiliado se alimentándose del odio y rencor de las almas impuras para reclamar su venganza. Ahora busca destruir todo rastro de Gea y con ello a los descendientes de aquellos que lo sellaron en la oscuridad, hacer un caos del equilibrio mágico y crear el imperio unificado de  _ Mu. _

Los guerreros sagrados también han estado más activos que nunca desde el primer ataque. Previendo los próximos movimientos del Conde y su clan, viajan constantemente a cada rincón del reino para combatir a los seres oscuros y akumas que asesinan a las personas y dejan a su paso la maldición de Erebo, secando las tierras fértiles. Lemuria se ha visto severamente afectada por dicha maldición, por ello intensificaron la búsqueda de las piezas restantes de inocencia debido a que la economía empezó a caer en picada por la escasez de recursos.

La antigua capital de Lemuria, quedó en el olvido como cualquier ciudad fantasma. Hubo pocos sobrevivientes y nadie quiso reconstruir o volver a habitar las tierras malditas por Erebo. La capital de Lemuria ahora es la desértica ciudad de Cuargeo, ubicada en el extremo sur más alejado al  _ puente de Cira _ . Se caracteriza por tener un clima árido la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuargeo se sostiene a base del comercio de telas y extracción de minerales.

Lastimosamente el comercio y los impuestos ya no son suficientes a pesar de ser incrementados, los lemurianos diezmados por los ataques comenzaron a padecer de hambre y sed, las plegarias a la diosa Gea caían en oídos sordos; se sentían olvidados y regresaron sin quererlo a la época anterior al rey Mana, donde la esclavitud de omegas era común. Con ello también comenzaron las rebeliones de esclavos y trabajadores cansados de la diferencia de clases. Donde todavía quedan tierras fértiles son los pocos lugares de asentamiento de los ricos y adinerados, dejando al resto vivir en difíciles condiciones desérticas. 

Todo lo anterior ha puesto entre la espada y la pared al príncipe y su rol dentro del rumbo actual de Lemuria.

Para empeorar la situación, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba: Cross Marian seguía siendo el líder temporal del reino al ser un alfa de alta categoría. Se suponía que Allen tomaría su lugar en el trono luego de conocer su casta, pero al cumplir los 90 años de edad descubrieron que no sería un alfa como su padre o un incluso un beta. De entre todas las posibilidades tuvo que ser un omega.

¿Qué tenía de malo ser un omega? Mientras Mana reinaba no existía una brecha tan grande entre las castas. El era considerado un alfa fuerte y pese a no haber sido un guerrero sagrado, logró crear una utopía con mejores derechos para omegas que en Atlántida.

Tras su muerte se desató un caos político, con muchas personas con ambiciones egoístas aspirando a controlar a Allen o aliarse con nobles y mercantes para tomar el reino por la fuerza. Se comenzó a priorizar la ley del más fuerte por encima de otros aspectos, por lo que el repudio a los omegas por creerlos inferiores empezó a crecer exponencialmente con el pasar de los años.

Incluso entre omegas había marcada una gran diferencia, la mayoría eran mujeres y los pocos hombres eran tratados peor o igual que ganado. Tan pronto se filtró la noticia que Allen era un omega, su propio pueblo le dio la espalda formando más rebeliones y unos cuantos intentos de golpe de estado en años posteriores, alegando que un omega hombre no podía ser el nuevo soberano de Lemuria.

┈━┈━┈━ •●  ✥ ●•  ━┈━┈━┈

El castillo de Cuargeo se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, sobre un elevado que le da vista panorámica y acceso al templo principal de Gea, la Rama Norte. La estructura es de piedra pálida por la erosión de la arena, con cúpulas y techos hechos con minerales translucidos en formas piramidales que dan un toque de color, aunque es mucho más pequeño que el antiguo palacio de Citrino.

Allen soltó un suspiro al aire, todavía sentía el agotamiento causado por el fin de su celo. Pensó que su pesadilla se debía a la temperatura elevada de su cuerpo y el calor en el ambiente. 

Durmió más de lo habitual, pero ahora que su celo había pasado debía retomar sus actividades diarias. Regresando al interior de su habitación, tomó una ducha rápida para regular su temperatura y luego tocó un timbre especial colocado cerca de su cama. Unos minutos después se escuchó a alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

—Príncipe Allen, ¿puedo pasar? —se escucha una voz temblorosa pidiendo permiso.

—Adelante.

La omega abrió la puerta pero no pudo dar más que un paso porque debido a su torpeza natural sus pies se enredaron solos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que su rostro se estampara en el suelo. Se puso rápidamente de pie y sacudió el polvo en su mandil entre varias disculpas. 

Miranda Lotto es la ama de llaves pero también asiste en distintas tareas domésticas del palacio. Viste ropa típica de Lemuria similar a los Lehengas de la cultura indu terrestre, con un conjunto de falta larga y blusa beige con detalles bordados de color rojo y dorado, también llevaba puesto un mandil blanco. 

De ojos cansados y cabellera castaña, Miranda es algo torpe y asustadiza, pero es amable y comprensiva con Allen y los demás sirvientes del palacio. Allen le había tomado un gran cariño porque fue quien cuidó de él casi como una hermana mayor tras perder a sus padres y mudarse a Cuargeo. Ella lo acunaba en sus incontables noches de pesadillas siendo cachorro, arrullandolo con su voz de omega y su aroma a café.

El príncipe la vio y no pudo evitar soltar una risa discreta por la escena cómica. Le sonrío para calmar sus nervios un poco alterados— Perdona por llamarte, Miranda. Sé que estás ocupada.

—No estaba ocupada en absoluto… En realidad, estaba ayudando en la cocina pero Jerry me echó porque no quiere que me acerque a la vajilla de cristal —respondió la castaña algo deprimida, por eso llevaba puesto el mandil y tenía restos de comida pegados en su cabello— ¡Ah! Estas de pie. Entonces tu celo terminó, ¿verdad? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¡Vuelvo enseguida! ¡Te traeré un  _ té de trébol blanco _ en un santiamén! —hablaba de forma atropellada y Allen apenas si pudo entender sus palabras entre los murmullos. 

El omega rascó la parte trasera de su nuca y su sonrisa se hizo una mueca trémula ya que ella estaba sacando sugerencias apresuradas—Estoy bien... Gracias por tu intención, y si me gustaría una taza de té, pero-

—¡¡Té de trébol enseguida!! —responde la mayor haciendo varias reverencias, ignorando los gestos de Allen por añadir algo más.

Miranda se encaminó a la puerta, pero justo antes de salir se voltea y mira al albino— ¡Realmente lo siento!... ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Sí, de hecho...

┈━┈━┈━ •●  ✥ ●•  ━┈━┈━┈

**DATOS IMPORTANTES**

**Puente de Cira: Es una corriente marina que sirve como carretera acuática que conecta ambos continentes (un ejemplo sería la corriente que Marlin y Dori usan para llegar a Sidney en la película "Buscando a Nemo"). Se encuentra en Citrino donde también estaba el puerto comercial más grande de ambos reinos. Tras su destrucción, produjo un grave golpe a la economía de Lemuria.**

**Mu: Según otras teorías "científicas" de Hollow Earth, se dice que en el interior de la tierra en vez de dos continentes (Lemuria y Atlántida) existe un solo mega continente comparado a la antigua Pangea llamado Mu. Quise añadir parte de esa teoría al plan del Conde con la diferencia que no sería un continente sino que sería algo así como un imperio liderado por él que uniría ambos reinos una vez se convierta en su totalidad en el dios Erebo.**

**Té de trébol blanco: Los supresores son difíciles de conseguir porque se fabrican en base a cierta planta que es escasa en ambos reinos, llamada trébol blanco. El té es calmante de los síntomas del celo pero no impide la concepción (porque están los anticonceptivos, que si ayudan a evitar embarazos y los supresores como el trébol blanco y otras plantas). Otro dato sobre el trébol blanco es que también puede calmar los síntomas de un alfa en celo.**

**Voz de omega: Es el opuesto a la voz de alfa, sirve como un calmante e incluso un somnífero. Los omegas la usan para calmar a sus cachorros (llamado maternal), aunque también sirve para calmar a ciertas especies de animales susceptibles a su voz, la mayoría de estos animales son domésticos.**

**La “noche” en Hollow Earth: Ya lo había explicado en la introducción pero añadiré más detalles. El mundo intraterrestre no tiene noche como tal porque no hay nada que bloquee la luz del sol dentro de la tierra. Sin embargo, el sol tiene dos fases cada una con una duración de 12 horas llamadas “ciclo mayor” y “ciclo menor” solar. El ciclo mayor es considerado como día y en donde se realizan la mayor cantidad de actividades. En el ciclo menor hay una reducción considerable en la luz y el calor del sol, es como un atardecer de 12 horas con cielos en colores purpuras o naranja dependiendo de la zona. También se pueden apreciar auroras boreales en algunos lugares con presencia magnética fuerte. Las personas en Hollow Earth están adaptadas para dormir aun con abundante luz en el ciclo menor (las plantas y animales también), aunque algunos prefieren bloquear puertas y ventanas para tener oscuridad dentro de las casas.**

**Descripción de casta y edades de los personajes presentados actualmente:**

**Allen (Omega) 107 años / 17 años humanos**

**Miranda (Omega) 168 años / 27 años humanos**

**Cross (Alfa) 269 años / 43 años humanos**

**No puse descripción de la edad de Kanda, Alma y Tiedoll porque sólo aparecieron en el flashback del capítulo y me quiero centrar en ellos en el presente, en el siguiente capítulo los veremos más a fondo. Por el momento hemos finalizado la historia de la infancia de Allen y como decayó el reino de Lemuria.**

**PD: Me disculpo si faltan algunas tildes y comas o se me escapen palabras mal escritas porque estoy revisando esto desde mi computadora de trabajo (cof cof… nolediganamijefecof…) y el teclado y demás programas están en ingles, por lo que no tengo acceso a tildes a menos que las señale el autocorrector y no siempre funciona.**

**⋆** **｡*ﾟ** **✲** ***** **⋆** ***** **✲** **ﾟ*｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango…**

**レムーリャ ****_By: Varela D. Campbell_** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo there...
> 
> Merezco todos los tomatazos y reclamos por tardar tanto en actualizar, realmente lo siento. TwT Prometo estar mas activa y subir el siguiente capitulo en un par de días, espero les haya gustado este.


	6. Deep Ocean and blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuánto daño causa una sóla persona?

**Cuatro**

  
<<Deep Ocean and blue eyes>>

Anteriormente

_“El príncipe la vio y no pudo evitar soltar una risa discreta por la escena cómica. Le sonrío para calmar sus nervios un poco alterados— Perdona por llamarte, Miranda. Sé que estás ocupada._   
_—No estaba ocupada en absoluto… En realidad, estaba ayudando en la cocina pero Jerry me echó porque no quiere que me acerque a la vajilla de cristal —respondió la castaña algo deprimida, por eso llevaba puesto el mandil y tenía restos de comida pegados en su cabello— ¡Ah! Estas de pie. Entonces tu celo terminó, ¿verdad? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¡Vuelvo enseguida! ¡Te traeré un té de trébol blanco en un santiamén! —hablaba de forma atropellada y Allen apenas si pudo entender sus palabras entre los murmullos. _   
_El omega rascó la parte trasera de su nuca y su sonrisa se hizo una mueca trémula ya que ella estaba sacando sugerencias apresuradas—Estoy bien... Gracias por tu intención, y si me gustaría una taza de té, pero-_   
_—¡¡Té de trébol enseguida!! —responde la mayor haciendo varias reverencias, ignorando los gestos de Allen por añadir algo más._   
_Miranda se encaminó a la puerta, pero justo antes de salir se voltea y mira al albino— ¡Realmente lo siento!... ¿Necesitas algo más?_   
_—Sí, de hecho...”_

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Dejando de lado los predicamentos de Allen y al reino de Lemuria, fuera de sus bordes está un inmenso mar que es el hogar de seres conocidos y otros que van más allá del alcance de la imaginación.

En sus aguas calmas podemos encontrar una infinidad de corales, algas y peces en toda la gama de colores. En la oscura profundidad de sus abismos habitan los hipocampos, crackens, ballenas hasta los temibles leviatanes. Todo habitante de Hollow Earth respeta al océano y los demás elementos naturales pues creen que son las formas físicas de los espíritus y dioses menores creados por Gea.

Al otro lado de Aquaboreas se ven las primeras islas y atolones que forman parte del reino de Atlántida. Los habitantes de este lugar se han adaptado excepcionalmente a la vida acuática usando las corrientes marinas para desplazarse de un lugar a otro. Atlántida y sus ciudades están sujetas a muchas leyendas en el mundo de los humanos, historias de utopías, magia, heroísmo y fantasía que no están tan lejos de la realidad.

Destaca más que Lemuria en cuanto a la adaptación de sus habitantes al siempre cambiante clima tropical húmedo de sus tierras selváticas con zonas pantanosas y manglares. Su sociedad está regida por el actual rey, Froi Tiedoll, el clan de Loto y clanes más pequeños en sus principales ciudades siendo la capital Atlas en el territorio mayor y otros centros de comercio en las islas de Acheron, Barraigh y Avalon. 

A través del tiempo los atlantes sobresalieron en campos como la medicina, ciencia y filosofía. Ciertos mitos atribuyen el avance médico y tecnológico de los humanos en la superficie al contacto con esta civilización a través de los túneles que se dice conectan el continente perdido y sus ciudades con ciertas zonas triangulares en los océanos superficiales del planeta.

Pero como toda utopía, no es perfecta ni está exenta de problemas, para nada cotidianos cabe decir. Con la reaparición del malvado Conde del Milenio y el clan de los Noah la seguridad de los ciudadanos atlantes se ha visto amenazada por monstruos sedientos de sangre con poderes sobrehumanos, causando un constante conflicto entre los guerreros sagrados pertenecientes a la Rama Sur y estos malignos seres.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

— ¡Quítense del camino!

Se escuchó una fuerte voz, haciendo temblar a los betas que recolectaban trampas de cangrejos sobre un banco de arena. Algo gigante pasó encima de los hombres que apenas pudieron agacharse. Tras pararse otra figura voló sobre ellos, esta vez siendo un hipocampo que había saltado del agua con su jinete.

Otros dos hipocampos nadaban a toda velocidad más atrás, sobre ellos iba una joven de cabello verde y coletas junto a otro de cabellos azules cortos y una inusual marca sobre su nariz. La peliverde gritaba inútilmente para llamar la atención de quien se había adelantado sin obtener respuesta. El monstruo y el primer hipocampo ya ni siquiera estaban a la vista, así que hicieron que sus hipocampos nadaran a toda velocidad esquivando corales y estructuras sumergidas tratando de alcanzarlos.

La criatura que perseguían se estaba acercando peligrosamente al puerto y pasó sin problema entre los guardias que custodiaban el ingreso a la zona. El ceto salió a la superficie arrastrándose con sus fuertes garras y brazos musculosos sobre la madera de uno de los muelles, trepando al primer barco que encontró queriendo devorar a los que estaban dentro. Los gritos de las personas cerca no se hacían esperar, empezaron a evacuar en medio del caos y los que estaban en el barco se lanzaron al agua.

El joven que lo seguía de cerca dejó al equino acuático y comenzó a correr para detenerlo, alcanzando a sujetarlo de la cola antes de que se abalanzara sobre un hombre que no pudo saltar a tiempo de la nave. Con pura fuerza bruta lo lanzó desde la cubierta hasta el muelle, rompiendo a su paso varias cajas de mercadería.

El animal que doblaba su tamaño ahora estaba molesto; de color purpura, lleno de baba y escamas soltó un vigoroso rugido volteando su torso en dirección al alfa de mirada filosa y profundos ojos azules. Apoyó sus patas contra el suelo e impulsó su cola mandandolo a volar.

Se estrelló de cabeza contra unos barriles apilados en la parte más alejada del muelle—Tsk... ¡Maldito pez! Te convertiré en el ceviche de esta cena —gruñó con los ánimos caldeados. Limpiando con la mano la sangre de un corte en la mejilla que se cerró como por arte de magia se puso de pie y se quitó las mangas de su traje dejando ver dos estigmas en los brazos. La sangre comenzó a brotar de ellos, escurriendo hasta sus manos para luego tomar la forma de una delgada espada.

Vio de reojo a los pocos soldados que cuidaban el lugar acercándose con una expresión de confusión y miedo. Eso lo enfureció y chasqueó su lengua con fastidio.

—Tsk… No se metan en esto si no quieren morir destrozados por esa cosa. ¡Ahora larguense, inútiles! —gritó molesto arremetiendo contra la bestia. Tomando la empuñadura con determinación se impulsó de un salto listo para rebanar su cabeza, pero el animal contraatacó con las garras produciendo chispas al chocar con su espada. La onda de choque lanzó a los soldados junto con escombros y astillas de madera al agua, generando aún más daños.

Activando el poder de su inocencia, creó ilusiones que tomaron forma de insectos brillantes. Las ilusiones se lanzaron hacia al ceto e impactaron junto con él contra uno de los barcos, liberando a su paso a un grupo de hipocampos atados a la orilla. El alfa siguió arremetiendo, pero los cortes con su espada surtieron poco efecto por su gruesa capa de piel.

Si algo caracterizaba a Yuu Kanda era su terquedad y mal carácter. Harto de lidiar con la baba y los ataques del ceto, la pelea pronto escaló a su segunda ilusión. Su inocencia comenzó a brillar en un tono azul similar al de sus ojos y se materializó una segunda espada, con ella logró cercenarle el brazo izquierdo haciendo que la criatura lanzara un doloroso gemido, destruyendo con su cola un pequeño bote pesquero y la estructura de una grúa de poleas de carga pesada.

La fuerza con la que había atacado hizo que su espada quedara incrustada en la madera de un mástil roto. El ceto aprovechó la apertura en su defensa e intentó despedazarlo con las garras. 

Sin embargo, su ataque fue detenido por la mano desnuda de Kanda. Lo miró con odio y un aura asesina; la bestia vio en los ojos del alfa el peligro y sin un brazo tomó la sabia idea de emprender la retirada. Empezó a arrastrarse buscando el agua en una cobarde huida pero Kanda no se lo iba a permitir, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su brazo se volviera a regenerar como una salamandra y era seguro que regresaría a atacar los atolones cercanos.

De un jalón liberó su espada y corrió hasta pisar su cola. Estaba con medio cuerpo sumergido y de inmediato se giró para atacar, pero esta vez en medio de un grito de furia Kanda cruzó sus brazos e hizo un corte profundo con ambas espadas sobre el abdomen del ceto. Con el paso del filo, brotaba sangre viscosa y vísceras bañando accidentalmente al alfa en fluidos y sangre. Finalmente dejó al animal agonizando hasta desangrarse en tablones de madera de lo que aún quedaba del muelle sobre el agua.

—¡Kanda! —gritó la menor de cabellos verdes que momentos atrás lo perseguía sobre la montura de su hipocampo. Lenalee salió del agua y se acercó con cautela solo para poner una expresión de terror al verlo cubierto de sangre y darse cuenta que no llegaron a tiempo ya que el ceto estaba sin vida sobre los tablones de madera. Se detuvo a su lado cuando escuchó la voz de su otro acompañante de cabellos azulinos.

—Vaya, vaya… Esta vez te luciste, Yuu.

—Tsk… —Kanda miraba disgustado a su hermano mayor quien tenía una mueca burlona en el rostro. 

Alma se detuvo y llevó la mano a su mentón analizando los daños: cinco barcos y dos estructuras destruidas, costoso cargamento perdido y sin mencionar la única herramienta de carga que los mueve de los barcos al muelle totalmente disfuncional. 

—Ganaste la apuesta, Lenalee —dijo Alma soltándose a carcajadas—. Destruyó un barco más de lo que estimé, pero aun así la mitad del puerto necesitará varias reparaciones. El gobernador estará furioso.

—Oh no… Será la tercera vez que mi hermano reciba quejas de nosotros en menos de un mes —respondió desilusionada la omega. La idea de recibir otro sermón no le parecía graciosa.

—Creo que la primera fue por destruir el bar favorito del gobernador, ¿recuerdas? —Alma comentó lúdico, viendo que Kanda se acercaba al agua para limpiar su rostro de los rastros de sangre del ceto.

—Ese maldito vejete ebrio en el bar me hizo enojar y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados —Kanda se quejó en un gruñido y con las cejas fruncidas recordando esa escena.

—La segunda vez fue... eeh… cuando...

—Cuando Kanda destruyó la plaza pública —recordó apenada.

—¡Cierto! Olvidaba esa. No quiero imaginar la cara que ponga cuando sepa lo que pasó ahora —respondió limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos producto de la risa.

—Hmph... no me importa lo que diga —Kanda se cruza de brazos— Deberían alegrarse porque esta es nuestra última misión aquí. Mañana regresamos a Atlas —menciona con fastidio.

—Debemos regresar primero a la base antes que los guardias. Te ayudaré con el reporte, Alma —dijo la peliverde al beta. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Kanda y le sonrió con amabilidad, haciendo que el alfa soltara unos últimos improperios en voz baja antes de lanzarse todos al agua.

Habían llegado hacía un mes al grupo de islas en una misión bajo la sospecha de que podía haber una pieza de inocencia en la zona. No la encontraron pero acabaron con los dos akumas y el ceto que habían causado problemas en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, hubo algunos daños colaterales en su mayoría causados por cierto alfa estoico.

Deslizándose de forma suave y sutil los hipocampos son el transporte más común de los atlantes debido a su fuerza y porque son fáciles de domesticar. Los que llevan tienen puesta una armadura especial sobre sus escamas azuladas que les ayudan a protegerse de ataques ya que son usualmente utilizados en combates bajo el agua. Estos hacían perfectos saltos entre las olas y la turbulencia. 

Pasaron por una zona de residencias submarinas en las que se ven filas de esferas acomodadas sobre el lecho de arena blanca; cada esfera es el hogar de las familias de varios de los trabajadores y pescadores del puerto u otras zonas de Acheron. Las aguas turquesas dejan ver unos canales de piedra cubiertos de coral construidos para regular el tráfico y movimiento de quienes también se transportan en hipocampos o delfines al mejor estilo veneciano.

La isla principal de Acheron tiene estructuras sobre y bajo el agua con características circulares al igual que todas las ciudades atlantes. El círculo significa para los atlantes la perfección, así que por lo general las ciudades más grandes están siempre situadas de manera que en una vista aérea forman una media luna. Las construcciones atlantes también destacan por ser bastante coloridas y con un aspecto futurista. 

Sus trajes de guerreros sagrados eran de color negro con lineas rojas; tanto Kanda como Alma tenían las mangas separadas de la camisa ajustada al cuerpo, dejando a la vista la marcada musculatura desarrollada por años de entrenamiento. Lenalee vestía un traje del mismo diseño pero con mangas cortas y shorts que lucían sus esbeltas piernas y los extraños anillos de tono rojizo que cuelgan de sus tobillos. Todos con el emblema de la Rama Sur sobre el pecho y hechos con tela especial impermeable.

Para ingresar a la base de guardias de la zona debían salir del agua y adentrarse en la isla tropical a través de un puente entre dos cascadas brumosas opacando la luz del sol, subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a una plataforma circular con intrincados diseños que no estaba sola. Frente a ellos ya los esperaba un grupo de guardias acompañando a un hombre del personal administrativo.

—Parece que llegamos tarde… otra vez... —murmuró Alma en medio de una risa nerviosa— ¿Qué tal, señores? ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? —Levantó los brazos y sonrió inocente, pero solo recibió silencio como respuesta.

Lenalee trató de sonreír con resignación y Kanda los miró con indiferencia. El ambiente se sintió pesado y muy incómodo... y eso que aún faltaba la reunión con el gobernador.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Traducción del título: <<Océano profundo y ojos azules>>**

**Zonas triangulares: Fue una sutil referencia al triángulo de las Bermudas y el triángulo del dragón en Asia.**   
**Ceto: Es el nombre griego de un monstruo marino similar al "Kapa" de la mitología japonesa. El ceto no posee piernas, solo patas delanteras con garras y una cola parecida a la de los axolotes. Tiene un aspecto baboso y está lleno de verrugas como un sapo.**   
**Me disculpo de antemano por tantas explicaciones sobre el AU Hollow Earth. En mi mente lo veía mucho más sencillo pero a la hora de escribir me di cuenta que debía añadir más detalles para que entiendan mejor la historia. Si tiene preguntas sobre algo que no haya explicado del AU o con el fic en general no duden en ponerla en los comentarios. ;)**

**Edades y casta de los personajes presentados actualmente:**   
**Alma: 131 años / 21 años humanos (beta)**   
**Kanda: 125 años / 20 años humanos (alfa)**   
**Lenalee: 110 años / 18 años humanos (omega)**

**⋆｡*ﾟ✲*⋆*✲ﾟ*｡⋆**   
**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**   
**レムーリャ By: Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	7. Just a bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El apoyo de alguien inesperado.

**Cinco**

_<<Just a bad dream>>_

Anteriormente

_"Para ingresar a la base de guardias de la zona debían salir del agua y adentrarse en la isla tropical a través de un puente entre dos cascadas brumosas opacando la luz del sol, subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a una plataforma circular con intrincados diseños que no estaba sola. Frente a ellos ya los esperaba un grupo de guardias acompañando a un hombre del personal administrativo._

_—Parece que llegamos tarde... otra vez... —murmuró Alma en medio de una risa nerviosa— ¿Qué tal, señores? ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? —Levantó los brazos y sonrió inocente, pero solo recibió silencio como respuesta._

_Lenalee trató de sonreír con resignación y Kanda los miró con indiferencia. El ambiente se sintió pesado y muy incómodo... y eso que aún faltaba la reunión con el gobernador."_

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

—No era una sugerencia, era una orden —dijo Allen. Él caminaba apacible mientras que Miranda parecía un manojo de nervios andante.

En cuestión de minutos Allen ya se había puesto su sherwani favorito. Con una kurta mediana de un suave color celeste, bordado con finas hebras doradas en el encaje del cuello y la espalda, pantalones del mismo color hasta sus tobillos y zapatillas doradas; aún llevaba el cinto colgando de su cuello.

—¡Allen, por favor, recién termina tu celo!... Tu aroma se siente por todo el palacio, ¿y qué crees que pasará si sales en este momento? —Miranda jalonea impaciente un mechón de su cabello, siendo ignorada por el presuntuoso y alegre príncipe albino mientras bajaban la enorme escalera de caracol.

—Agradezco tu recomendación, pero te preocupas demasiado y ya no soy un cachorro. Nada malo va a pasarme, además puedo defenderme solo—quiso excusarse, pero sabía que era inutil cuando Miranda se empecinaba en algo.

Entró al área de la cocina; cacerolas humeantes y el horno a fuego medio con pan a punto de salir lo hicieron sonreír ya que el delicioso aroma despertaba su siempre hambriento estómago. Al fondo alguien estaba dando órdenes a dos ayudantes que limpiaban con ímpetu los utensilios y la vajilla de unos estantes tan altos como el techo.

—¡Jerry, buenos días!

—¡Oh, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! Buenos días, príncipe. Me alegra que la cocina sea tu primer destino del día. ¿Qué te sirvo? —saludó el excéntrico hombre de piel morena acercándose con una sonrisa enorme. De su delantal sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a rebanar las zanahorias y vegetales que tenía listos sobre una mesa de mármol— La cocina nunca es la misma cuando la comida se lleva hasta tu habitación. ¡La pasión y dedicación del chef real es siempre compensada al escuchar tu melodiosa voz pidiendo más dangos y postres!

—¡Huele delicioso! Puedes servirme lo que sea —respondió rascando su cabeza apenado ya que un gruñido proveniente de su estómago habló antes por él. El beta río ante la timidez del albino.

Miranda se acercó con una expresión fantasmal interrumpiendo su conversación— Jerry, haz algo para ayudarme. El príncipe quiere salir de la seguridad del palacio, su celo apenas ha terminado...

La castaña enlistó los posibles peligros que cualquier omega puede encontrar sin importar su estatus, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras Allen tomaba asiento en una mesa especial para él y Jerry le servía una docena de platillos calientes y fríos.

—...pretendiendo ir a quien sabe dónde. Sé que se puede cuidar solo, pero él mejor que nadie también sabe lo cruel que son las personas en la ciudad y peor los alfas. ¿Siquiera me están escuchando? —recriminó frustrada, llevando las palmas a la mesa llamando la atención de Jerry. Su aroma a café se había tornado tan ácido debido a sus nervios que Allen también la miró expectante.

El chef colocó una mano en su cadera y la otra en su mentón mientras Miranda esperaba impaciente. Allen no pudo ocultar su curiosidad en la cara llena de migajas y restos de crema dulce.

—¡Por Gea! Tienes razón, Miranda. ¡El príncipe Allen no puede salir... —afirmó Jerry luego de alzar su índice. La mencionada suspiró aliviada llevando sus manos temblorosas al pecho—... sin una ración de comida extra para llevar por si se le antoja un aperitivo! Los panecillos están por salir del horno —se giró hacia el albino y guiñó su ojo. Allen aguantó las ganas de reír tendidamente para no alterarla aún más.

Miranda no puede más que sostenerse del respaldo de una silla para evitar caer de espalda debido al ataque de histeria. Mientras Cross se encuentra lejos del palacio, la seguridad y el deber de mantener a Allen sano y salvo recae en sus desconsolados hombros, cosa que aplicaba en ese instante.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Tras unas cuantas mentiras piadosas y un poco de agilidad propia de su astucia, Allen consiguió escabullirse entre los túneles y pasajes secretos dentro del palacio sin que Miranda lo descubriera. Tomó un atajo que nadie más que él conocía para llegar una de las torres, caminando de forma sutil por un pasillo en cuyo final se podía apreciar una enorme puerta adornada con cristales preciosos y en su centro el emblema de la familia real que tenía un par de grifos dorados rugiendo.

Dos guardias beta que custodian la entrada cambiaron su posición, se inclinaron como reverencia cuando notaron la presencia del príncipe y abrieron la puerta.

—¿Está listo? —pregunta el omega.

—Tal y como usted ordenó. Su grifo ha sido preparado para salir, joven príncipe —responde uno de ellos. Allen ensanchó su sonrisa porque a pesar de la negativa de Miranda y su preocupación, si había avisado a los guardias del Grerto.

—Se los agradezco... Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas —respondió de forma amable.

Dentro estaba un área con monturas, armaduras y equipamiento para los grifos que se encuentran en cubículos similares a los establos de caballos. La diferencia principal es que dichos establos se encuentran a treinta metros del suelo, en una de las torres más altas del palacio.

El Grerto alberga a la mayoría de los grifos de los soldados y guardias que custodian el lugar, además de los grifos de los sirvientes y algunos miembros nobles que ocasionalmente visitan el palacio por motivos varios. Daba lugar a una maravillosa vista de la ciudad al estar en una de las zonas más altas.

Al notar la presencia del visitante, los grifos empezaron un bullicioso saludo con cantos y rugidos. Allen se colocó una capa blanca para pasar un poco más desapercibido, también le ayudaria a protegerse del inclemente sol y la arena.

Se acercó a uno de los cubículos con cierto grifo de plumas doradas y amarillas. El animal trató de lanzarse sobre él, siendo detenido de golpe por la correa que lo mantenía sujeto al suelo. Mientras que uno de los guardias abría la reja que separa el Grerto del exterior, el otro soltó la correa. Allen recibió gustoso el saludo de su grifo y comenzó a acariciar las plumas de su cabeza.

—Hey, Timcampy, ¿qué dices si salimos a pasear un rato? —pregunta entre risas. Tim estiró sus alas doradas listo para volar.

Allen odiaba el periodo de celo por varios motivos, pero el principal era que no podía montar a su preciado grifo. Timcampy más que una herramienta de transporte es su fiel compañero desde que era un cachorro.

Entre varios mimos y caricias, Tim terminó recostado en el suelo mientras que Allen rascaba su vientre, descolocando la montura que tanto les había costado a los guardias poner dado que el emplumado era bastante hiperactivo y poco social con personas que no fueran conocidas.

Sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho mientras otro recuerdo, esta vez más feliz, llegaba a su mente: justo después de mudarse al nuevo palacio real, cuando aún era un niño abrumado por la pérdida de sus padres y adaptándose a su nueva vida lejos del lugar que lo vio nacer...

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

—Mueve tu trasero holgazán y sígueme —Cross le ordenó con una voz altanera.

El pequeño Allen tembló y se escondió tras una de las cortinas de su habitación.

—Ugh, ¿cómo es que terminé cuidando a este mocoso? —el alfa murmura con desgano sin dejar que el menor lo escuche. Nunca estuvo en sus planes ser su niñera, pero tenía un enorme aprecio y respeto por Mana—. No estoy molesto contigo, sólo tengo algo que mostrarte —resignado y chasqueando la lengua ablandó la mirada, esperando que el albino confiara en él y saliera de su escondite.

—Es-esta bien... —su táctica funcionó y Allen comenzó a seguirlo a su ritmo.

El pequeño príncipe tenía una vaga idea sobre el lugar adonde se dirigían. Cuando llegaron hasta el Grerto, su cara fue de sorpresa al ver a una cría de grifo con los ojos vendados. Sus ojos grises brillaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llamando la atención del alfa pelirrojo.

—Sabía que querías un grifo, así que conseguí uno por tu cumpleaños. Se llama Timcampy, cuidalo bien —explicó, ladeando su rostro al ver el cambio en la expresión de Allen y su sonrisa inocente. Desde la muerte de sus padres, Allen se había vuelto muy reservado y tímido, hablando sólo cuando era necesario. Era su primer cumpleaños sin ellos, por lo que verlo sonreír de esa forma conmovió a alfa.

—Es tan lindo... —dijo el ojigris. Extendió su mano pero aún dudaba bastante en tocar al emplumado. Cross se acercó y guió su mano rojiza hasta la cabeza del animal que se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto, pero después aceptó gustoso las caricias.

Cuando el menor estaba frente a la cría de grifo, Cross se colocó a espaldas del animal, soltó la tela que cubría sus ojos para que hicieran contacto con los de Allen y formara el _lazo de lealtad_.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. No había dejado de pensar en su pasado desde que despertó. Con una sonrisa nostálgica por los buenos y malos recuerdos terminó de acomodar la montura de Timcampy y se subió a él.

Jalando de las riendas le ordenó moverse, Timcampy se subió a una plancha de madera especial y saltó hacia el vacío en una caída mortal. Extendió sus alas justo antes de llegar al suelo y comenzó a elevarse nuevamente.

Desde la sensación del viento acariciando su piel, moviendo la tela de su ropa, pasando impasible por sobre las plumas de su grifo, meciendo de forma agitada sus blanquecinos cabellos... si había algo que Allen Walker amaba con vehemencia era la sensación de libertad que su fiel compañero le brindaba. En el aire era donde se sentía con más vida.

Dieron un par de vueltas alrededor del palacio, deleitándose con la vista de Cuargeo, sus pintorescas casas talladas en piedra, las calles en formaciones cuadradas y las torres de vigilancia en los extremos que lo delimitan del enorme desierto como vecino.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo, se acercaron a una enorme edificación justo en el límite de la ciudad. Era fácil de identificar debido al contraste de la arena blanca y el color negro de la imponente torre que se alza varios metros. Los lemurianos conocen ese lugar como el templo de la Rama Norte, uno de los sitios sagrados y de adoración a Gea más importantes en todo el reino. También es la base en donde se reportan los guerreros sagrados a sus respectivas misiones.

El grifo dorado baja con cautela a una de las varias entradas que posee la torre. Allen buscó una en particular que usa con frecuencia para evitar llamar mucho la atención. Es un guerrero sagrado y tiene un tipo de inocencia parásita en su brazo, pero también es un príncipe, haciendo que las miradas siempre vayan a donde él va.

Bajando de su grifo y con los pies en tierra firme, Allen dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor para cerciorarse que estaba solo. No es que cualquiera pueda entrar en la Rama Norte sin identificarse primero, un hechizo especial permite el ingreso únicamente a los clérigos, exorcistas registrados y animales sin energía oscura como los grifos.

—Si tengo suerte puedo ir al área de entrenamiento —pensó en voz alta, con una mueca divertida— ¿Me esperas unos minutos aquí, Tim? —pregunta a su compañero que como si entendiera lo que dijo, golpeó con suavidad la espalda de Allen para empujarlo.

Pero antes de adentrarse captó de inmediato el aroma de un alfa en las cercanías. Aquello tensó su cuerpo, sintiendo un malestar en su estómago y la ansiedad creciente. Si bien su celo había pasado, su olor más dulce de lo usual aún estaba presente pudiendo alborotar los instintos de quien estuviera cerca, motivo por el cual permanecía en el palacio acompañado únicamente por personal que fuera beta u omega en la duración de su celo.

Sabía muy bien el problema en el que se metería y no quería un enfrentamiento innecesario o tener que dar explicaciones. Los pasos de esa persona se comenzaron a escuchar pero su aroma aún era demasiado débil para que lo pudiera reconocer.

Allen tomó una postura de alerta. Había aprendido con los años a tolerar la voz de alfa sin ser sometido, pero solo soportaba a alfas de menor rango o adolescentes. Si de lidiar con uno de mayor rango se trataba, aún podía defenderse pues tenía entrenamiento como guerrero sagrado y había desarrollado habilidades que sobrepasan a omegas o incluso betas comunes.

Timcampy sintiendo el estrés de Allen se posiciona frente a él de forma protectora. Sin embargo, con su olfato más agudo levantó la cabeza aspirando el aire.

—¿Tim? —cuestiona ladeando su rostro. El grifo erizó sus plumas y se adentra al lugar, girando a su derecha y perdiéndose de la vista de Allen.

Escuchó el rugido de Tim, un grito de pánico algo agudo y luego bastantes risas. No dudó en acercarse con cautela y en alerta para ver qué sucedía, pero para su grata sorpresa notó el peculiar aroma a libros que solo puede pertenecer a alguien en específico.

Descubrió que Timcampy estaba encima de su mejor amigo. El emplumado lamía el rostro de aquel alfa que reía a carcajadas por las cosquillas que le producían las plumas, despeinando su cabello pelirrojo.

—¡Aaah!... p-para ... ja... ¡Es su-suficiente, Tim! —trataba de articular palabras coherentes para que el enorme grifo se quitara de encima suyo. Finalmente se movió con la orden de Allen que reía de forma discreta.

—No esperaba verte hoy, Lavi.

El mencionado se incorpora y sacude el polvo de su uniforme— Esa frase la debería decir yo. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que no te vería en dos días más —pregunta curioso. Allen comenzó a reír, rascando su cabeza.

Lavi es un miembro del clan Bookman y ahora también es un guerrero sagrado. A pesar de ser un alfa intimidante y fuerte, oculta su potencial tras una máscara infantil, inmadura y a veces coqueta.

Allen se permitió suspirar aliviado. Lavi le tiene bastante aprecio y lo cuida como un hermano, incluso de otros alfas. Al pasar tantos años juntos, el pelirrojo ya se había acostumbrado a su aroma, aunque claro, para evitar algún problema se mantenían alejados cuando era el periodo de celo.

—Vine a entrenar porque es la hora en la que menos personas se encuentran en el área de práctica —contestó Allen.

—Hmm... ¿Seguro que no te estás arriesgando mucho? —cuestiona, acercando su rostro al del albino que de inmediato retrocede con una sonrisa nerviosa. El único ojo de Lavi lo observaba de forma analítica— Aun puedo notar que recién termina tu celo.

—Sabes que odio estar encerrado por muchos días. Me siento atrapado y frustrado dentro de mi habitación —le responde desanimado, bajando el tono de su voz.

Lavi comenzó a reír, haciendo que Allen levantara una ceja— ¿Frustrado dices?... No dirías lo mismo si tuvieras a alguien con quien pasar esos acalorados días —guiño su único ojo, ensanchando su sonrisa burlona cuando la cara del ojigris se tiñó de rojo por la vergüenza.

—¡Pe-pero qué dices!

El ojiverde reía a carcajadas por la incomodidad del albino—No te hagas el puritano, que todos sabemos por lo que pasamos en el celo.

—¿P-por qué mejor no me acompañas a entrenar? —Allen trató de cambiar el tema a uno menos controversial.

La risa de Lavi se fue apagando y de pronto se puso algo tenso— Quisiera poder acompañarte, pero me escapé de la vigilancia del viejo Panda hace horas y seguramente ya me están buscando. Me espera una montaña de libros por leer como castigo —lloriqueó, haciendo gestos dramáticos.

Charlaron unos minutos más, pero cuando el ojiverde vio a los Bookman enviados por su abuelo se despidieron mientras el alfa buscaba una forma de escapar de ellos.

Allen retomó entonces su camino en medio de laberínticos pasillos llenos de pilares monocromáticos. Ansiaba poder descargar todo su estrés entrenando, sintiendo mejor la fatiga muscular que la mental ya que, hablando de forma administrativa, la cantidad de reclamos, sugerencias, tratados, decretos pendientes y cuentas por revisar hacían que su cabeza doliera de solo pensar en ellos.

Aspectos que se pudieran afrontar si su reino no estuviera en medio de una emergencia y la clase burguesa no le hubiera dado la espalda. Todos los habitantes de Lemuria buscan una solución que se hace más difícil de cumplir debido a la guerra declarada por el Conde y los seres oscuros con sed de sangre llamados akumas.

Tras una buena sesión de ejercicio, sus entumecidos músculos ya estaban relajados y en forma. Debía enfrentar días muy ocupados en el palacio y sin misiones asignadas como guerrero sagrado no había excusas para salir, principal razón para escaparse momentáneamente, también aprovechando que tanto Cross y Link estaban ausentes.

Link cumple el papel de su asistente técnico, que al contrario de Miranda está más enfocado en asegurarse que su papel como príncipe no solo sea el de ser un rostro bonito sin conocimientos sobre cómo liderar un reino. Miranda simplemente le dijo que beta estaría ausente en las primeras horas del ciclo mayor solar sin decir exactamente el motivo de su salida.

Distingue las miradas curiosas de unos buscadores beta quienes al darse por descubiertos decidieron ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo, limpiando o ubicando materiales y pergaminos.

Allen también regresó a realizar estiramientos y controlar su respiración cuando de pronto escuchó que los mismos buscadores de antes comenzaron a murmurar y se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a un grupo de soldados.

Eso definitivamente no era buena señal. Hay muy pocos motivos que impliquen a soldados dentro del templo sagrado. Frunció el ceño aún más cuando vio que se dirigían en su dirección. Alguien iba con ellos, un hombre beta de cabello rubio y dos distintivas marcas sobre su frente.

Al reconocer a Link, de inmediato aclaró su garganta nervioso. Sabía muy bien que se había metido en un problema.

—Miranda te envío, ¿cierto?

Link suspiró al tiempo que masajeaba su cien— Me dijo que apenas despertaste le ordenaste preparar a tu grifo para salir. Te fuiste sin dar explicaciones o a donde ibas, peor aún en tu condición, siendo potencialmente peligroso para tu integridad.

—Estoy bien, no pasó nada malo —restó importancia al regaño del mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

Una vena notoria saltó de la frente de Link. Aún se estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la rebeldía del albino, pero por órdenes del clérigo Leverrier debía estar al tanto de sus movimientos.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Eres bastante predecible y también eres la persona que más destaca en este lugar, pero dejemos las preguntas tontas de lado, que no he venido precisamente por eso. Debemos irnos de inmediato al palacio. —ordenó, dejándolo con más dudas.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería tan importante como para requerir de su presencia, ya que las reuniones de los nobles y ministros son siempre lideradas por Cross.

El mayor notó su preocupación y se adelantó a explicar—Ha surgido un problema. El consejo real, generales y ministros se han reunido y solicitan tu presencia lo más pronto posible —de inmediato asintió y fue acompañado por Link y los guardias hasta donde Timcampy lo esperaba.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Traducción del título: <<Sólo es un mal sueño>>**

**Kurta, sherwani y lehenga: Son los nombres que se le dan a los trajes tradicionales de algunas culturas orientales como la hindu, siendo más común en la india. Kurta es la camisa para hombre, sherwani el conjunto de ropa masculina y lehenga es el nombre de la falda larga y blusa en el conjunto de ropa de mujer.**

**Dado que el ambiente de Cuargeo y la mayoría de ciudades de Lemuria es de clima árido o desértico, pensé que este sería el traje que mejor describe su cultura. Cuando pienso en Cuargeo también se me viene a la mente la capital del reino de Pars de la serie de Arslan Senki... Si no han visto esa serie, está más que recomendada. ;)**

**Aquí un ejemplo de sherwani y lehenga:**

**Lazo de lealtad: Si aún recuerdan en la introducción, los grifos solo son fieles a la persona con la que crean el lazo de lealtad. Este es un lazo de por vida y ocurre cuando el grifo vé por primera vez a un intraterrestre y siente que su alma se sincroniza con la de él.**

**Guerreros Sagrados: Es el término que usaré para referirme a los exorcistas.**

**Buscadores: Quise dejarles el mismo nombre que en la serie porque cumplen con funciones similares. Son ayudantes de los guerreros sagrados y ayudan con equipaje, barreras y talismanes de protección contra materia oscura además de ayudar con la recolección de información.**

**Edad y casta de los personajes presentados:**

**Lavi: 118 años / 19 años humanos (alfa)**

**Link 187 años / 30 años humanos (beta)**

**⋆** **｡*ﾟ** **✲** ***** **⋆** ***** **✲** **ﾟ*｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango...**

**レムーリャ ** ** _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	8. What should I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La única opción que queda para salvar al reino.

**Seis**

_<<What should I do?>>_

Anteriormente

_"— ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_—Eres bastante predecible y también eres la persona que más destaca en este lugar, pero dejemos las preguntas tontas de lado, que no he venido precisamente por eso. Debemos irnos de inmediato al palacio. —ordenó, dejándolo con más dudas._

_No pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería tan importante como para requerir de su presencia, ya que las reuniones de los nobles y ministros son siempre lideradas por Cross._

_El mayor notó su preocupación y se adelantó a explicar—Ha surgido un problema. El consejo real, generales y ministros se han reunido y solicitan tu presencia lo más pronto posible —de inmediato asintió y fue acompañado por Link y los guardias hasta donde Timcampy lo esperaba."_

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Dentro de las profundidades de una cueva cavernosa, en una ubicación remota de Lemuria, se escuchan murmullos y voces haciendo eco entre los picos y grietas de obsidiana.

—Agh... ¡Eso es asqueroso, Jasdero! —Debito se quejó, sintiendo nauseas por la desagradable vista.

El mencionado yacía recostado en el suelo junto al cuerpo desmembrado de un desafortunado aldeano de la zona. No se sentía afectado por el fuerte olor a sangre, es más, llenaba sus dedos con esta para hacer dibujitos infantiles en una roca cerca de él.

—Mientras no se manche mi hermoso cabello no hay problema —comentó desinteresado de la cara de fastidio de su hermano. Debito terminó por jalarle el cabello y mancharlo con sangre.

Aquello hizo enojar al rubio y como era común en el curioso par, iniciaron su típica discusión sin sentido, lanzándose patadas, golpes y retándose con sus voces de alfa para saber quién era de mayor rango pero terminando siempre en empate.

—Ya, ya... Dejen de pelear, mi adorados niños~ —el eco de una voz cantarina detuvo la pelea de los hermanos. Los pares de ojos ámbar voltearon hacia la parte más oscura de la cueva sin poder encontrar la silueta redonda del dueño de la voz.

—Ya escucharon, par de tontos. Levanten sus gordos traseros del suelo si no quieren hacerlo enojar... y nadie aquí quiere que el Conde se ponga de mal humor —ordenó Tyki, asustando a Jasdero y Debito por su repentina aparición ya que había atravesado la pared de la cueva.

—¡S-sí! —dijeron al unísono y se pusieron de pie, pero Jasdero comenzó a hacer muecas graciosas y Debito le sacó su dedo medio tan pronto el alfa mayor les dio la espalda para encender un cigarro.

El moreno caminó de forma elegante y se detuvo a escasos pasos del fin de la línea de luz que proyectaba un cristal luminiscente, soltando el humo del cigarro.

—¿Nuevas órdenes? —pregunta con el rostro indiferente.

—Así es, Tyki-pon. Lulubell falló en encontrar al oráculo en Onns, pero gracias a Wisely ahora tengo la certeza que no se encuentra en Lemuria.

—Odio que me llame esa forma, Conde. Espera un segundo... ¿A qué se refiere con que no está aquí? —arqueó una ceja y chasqueo la lengua, empujando a Jasdero quien estaba casi sobre su espalda buscando escuchar la conversación.

—Esta será tu misión. Necesitarás ayuda y Road lleva varios días sin comunicarse con nosotros... Quiero que la localices y vayan juntos a Evenor —continúa hablando sin responder a su pregunta.

—Entiendo. Pero no hemos sabido de Road en meses y Sheryl está cada día más insoportable por eso. ¿En dónde cree que pueda estar esa chiquilla? —llevó la mano a su cabeza porque comenzaba a frustrarse.

—En Atlas —responde el siniestro ser, dejando ver el resplandor de un par de diminutos lentes junto a una sonrisa macabra. Tyki suspira y con un gesto asiente. Se inclinó en una reverencia antes de marcharse a su nuevo destino.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Una extraña tensión se sentía en el aire. El único ruido era el aleteo de los grifos volando con considerable velocidad hacia el palacio.

Cierta alarma interna carcomía los pensamientos de Allen, maquinado múltiples razones, cada una peor que la anterior para reunir a toda la corte real a pesar de sus marcadas diferencias, haciendo que su estómago comenzara a doler y un gesto disconforme estuviera plasmado en su cara.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Link. No iba a negar que después de varios años supervisando al príncipe, le había tomado un poco de cariño. Quizás ha sido por la pesada carga que Allen tiene en sus hombros o por el sufrimiento al que fue sometido a tan temprana edad.

En cada misión como guerrero sagrado Allen siempre regresa al palacio con heridas nuevas, golpes y magulladuras. Afuera de sus paredes, sufre del odio de su propia gente y el menosprecio de la clase alta. A pesar de ello, su sonrisa siempre ha sido firme y radiante, motivo por el cual se ha ganado el respeto de varios, generales incluidos, y también el odio quienes tienen ambiciones egoístas.

Allen es la esperanza y el sol que Lemuria necesita, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias aún no se le permite brillar.

Aterrizaron en el Grerto. Lo primero que destacó Allen fue que estaba repleto de grifos de quienes llegaron a la reunión.

—Tienes treinta minutos para cambiar tu ropa por una más adecuada y bajar al salón —ordenó el beta, caminando sin detenerse.

—Entiendo... —responde con seriedad, tomando el camino opuesto al de Link en dirección a su habitación. Pensó que Miranda seguramente estaba al tanto.

Y así fue. Apenas lo vio asomarse, la castaña lanzó un chillido que lo hizo respingar del susto.

—¡Allen!... Por el amor de Gea, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Fui a la Rama a entrenar un poco, pero Link fue por mí no mucho después de llegar —le explica desilusionado por no haber conseguido más tiempo fuera del palacio. Miranda relajó su semblante y dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Co-como sea... Debes vestirte adecuadamente y tomar un té antes de bajar. Pude notar de lejos que te encuentras nervioso, y si yo lo siento imagínate los demás miembros del consejo —la omega tomó de los hombros al albino y rápidamente lo empuja a regañadientes hasta el tocador. Quejándose de vez en cuando el menor solo se dejó hacer, confiando en ella y en su buen ojo para elegir las prendas indicadas.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba listo; el último toque fue una delicada tiara con piedras violetas sobre su cabello y luego la omega le dio una inspección rápida con una sonrisa satisfactoria de aprobación.

—Te ves como todo un príncipe —susurró, limpiando unas diminutas lágrimas. Allen a veces olvidaba lo sentimental que se ponía.

—Es porque lo soy —responde y después comenzó a reír mucho más relajado, contagiando su risa a Miranda.

Un momento de silencio es acompañado por un inesperado abrazo de parte de ella. Allen tardó unos segundos en salir de su asombro y corresponder su abrazo.

—Y este abrazo, ¿a qué se debe? —no obtuvo respuesta, pero comenzó a sentir su característico aroma a café quedándose quieto y con una sonrisa, pues de esa forma Miranda quería transmitirle que todo estaría bien.

—Cada vez que te veo a los ojos no puedo evitar recordar a mi querida Daira... —Allen se sorprendió por su confesión. Ella rompió el abrazo para acomodar el broche de su capa—. Nunca te lo dije, pero Daira y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas.

—¡Eeh! ¿Enserio? —sus ojos grises brillaron llenos de curiosidad. Ahora quería saber más sobre la vida de su madre antes de conocer a su padre.

—Así es, pero será la conversación de otro día —dijo, y Allen infló sus mejillas frustrado— No creas que no tienes asuntos importantes que atender en este momento, jovencito.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Acortando la distancia con cada paso por el pasillo alfombrado se detuvo frente a la hilera de guardias que esperaban su llegada. Abrieron la gran puerta y lo anunciaron frente a los inesperados invitados del día.

—Su alteza, el príncipe Allen Walker —hizo mención uno de los guardias. Los que estaban presentes se pusieron de pie.

El aire se sentía demasiado pesado a pesar de lo hermosamente decorado que era el salón del trono. Sus paredes están adornadas con excelsas pinturas de paisajes y un par que retrataban a los reyes Mana y Daira junto al pequeño Allen. Rodeado de decoraciones en cada rincón y con finos candelabros adornando el techo, el lugar estaba iluminado por un gigantesco ventanal con cortinas doradas.

Al hacer acto de presencia, un sepulcral silencio invadió el lugar. Varios ojos lo examinaron de pies a cabeza. Si antes se sentía tenso, ahora lo estaba aún más. Era muy bueno en política y su relación con la mayoría de los eruditos y los miembros del consejo era neutral en cierta forma. Sin embargo, no congeniaba en absoluto con cierto alfa clérigo de la Rama Norte que también estaba presente con una mirada altanera.

El hambre de poder de ese hombre desbordaba con creces su paciencia y amabilidad, haciéndolo sentir que estaba siendo obligado a estar ahí en vez de por cortesía.

Se acercó con fingida calma a la silla principal reservada para él, ubicada sobre una tarima que la hacía sobresalir de entre el resto en la mesa rectangular. Link se acercó y ocupó su puesto a un costado de Allen.

Aclaró su garganta y puso una de sus fieles sonrisas falsas para ocultar su creciente nerviosismo, pero fue demasiado tarde para no ser notado por unos cuantos que prefirieron mover un poco sus sillas para sentarse lejos, otros taparon de forma disimulada sus narices siendo en vano pues Allen podía distinguir la incomodidad en ellos.

"Espero que esto sea rápido" pensaba al sentirse abrumado por la presencia de tantos alfas, ya que la gran mayoría de los ministros, clérigos, nobles y generales ahí lo eran. Decidió concentrarse en los asuntos importantes por los cuales había sido convocado.

—Lamento la demora, podemos dar inicio —ordena sin titubeos y con elegancia mientras toma asiento ignorando las miradas penetrantes, acto seguido los demás miembros del consejo imitaron su acción tomando asiento.

—Esperen... no podemos comenzar si el general Marian aún se encuentra ausente —dice uno de los ministros notando al gran faltante. El asiento que era contraparte al de Allen al otro lado de la mesa estaba vacío.

—¿Dónde está el general? —Link preguntó a uno de los guardias— Estaba aquí hace un momento —piensa en voz alta sin explicarse cómo alguien tan notorio como Cross se hubiese esfumado sin ser visto, aunque la silla vacía era evidente en la enorme mesa.

—No pudimos detenerlo —explicó el guardia—. Dijo que estaba... aburrido de esperar y salió del salón antes de la llegada de su alteza el príncipe. Le pido disculpas.

El beta rubio arrugó las cejas y la nariz molesto pero al mismo tiempo resignado, después de todo, no había nadie que pudiera contradecir las acciones tomadas por el alfa pelirrojo.

—Seguramente fue al bar o en busca de omegas baratas —Una voz femenina destacó entre los murmullos.

La general de la segunda brigada mixta, Klaud Nine, se cruzó de brazos. A pesar de su belleza y mirada penetrante es increíblemente fuerte y de carácter duro. Llevaba puesto su uniforme con la armadura militar y en su hombro descansaba su mono mascota.

—No queda más remedio que comenzar sin él —añadió Leverrier— Hay asuntos cruciales que no pueden esperar. Estamos desperdiciando tiempo valioso mientras afuera Erebo hace de las suyas en el reino —su figura prepotente y mirada siniestra atrajo la atención de todos, en especial de Allen. Con ello comenzaron a discutir los motivos por los cuales se habían reunido.

—Tenemos dos temas de prioridad dentro de la agenda y uno de urgencia que involucra a su alteza, el príncipe Walker —Link expresa con voz mecanizada. Allen sintió un nudo en su garganta al ser mencionado.

Extendió un pergamino sobre la mesa—. El primero es el daño y las pérdidas de soldados en el último ataque a Didierite.

La mujer alfa retomó la palabra, se puso de pie y usando un aparato especial, se proyectó un mapa aéreo de aquella ciudad arbórea. En dicha imagen había varias líneas y cruces rojas tachadas.

—Cross y yo llevamos los refuerzos que teníamos disponibles, pero los soldados fueron diezmados más rápido de lo que previmos cuando de la nada el número de esbirros y akumas se duplicó a unos kilómetros del templo del Fénix en Onns. Creemos que tienen conocimiento de algún hechizo avanzado que les permita transportarse en masa o que sea el poder de un miembro del clan Noah en específico quien los haya llevado hasta allá. Lo que es extraño es que eran demasiados como para ir tras una sola inocencia y tampoco pudimos confirmar su presencia. Los akumas preferían ser destruidos a revelar qué estaban buscando exactamente.

Los rostros de algunos expresaron consternación mientras Klaud mantenía su semblante serio— Lo que sí pudimos comprobar es que su objetivo era llegar a la parte protegida del bosque, pero Cross los expulsó y pudo evitar que la maldición de Erebo alcanzara el templo. Los guerreros sagrados y soldados de mi brigada lograron neutralizar a los esbirros después. Sin embargo, la cantidad de daños que dejaron fueron cuantiosos. Actualmente se encuentra un guerrero sagrado en la zona y regresa en tres días a Cuargeo por orden de la Rama Norte.

—¿No podemos dejarlo unos días más y enviar a otros guerreros sagrados? —Pregunta el albino.

—Es imposible —responde Leverrier—. Los reubicamos en una nueva misión de búsqueda de inocencia en Agatha.

—Entonces podemos enviar ayuda para las reparaciones. Didierite es una prioridad en este momento —reclama el ojigris.

—Ya no podemos costear el envío de más ayuda a Onns —añade Sahlins Epstain, ministro alfa y clérigo de la Rama Norte— El sindicato de comerciantes se declaró en bancarrota hace dos semanas. Los impuestos recolectados de la capital rozan el límite de estabilidad para mantener en funcionamiento el sistema público y nosotros no podemos ceder recursos de uso exclusivo de los templos y los guerreros sagrados.

—Pero entonces sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que los akumas regresen a terminar su trabajo —Allen le recrimina, comenzando a molestarse.

—Enviar más soldados o dinero significa dejar desprotegida la capital. Si su alteza quiere ayudar, puede hacerlo con las reservas del palacio. Además, Winters Socaro es el actual alcalde de Onns y fue un ex general. Seguro no es tan hábil como el general Cross, pero ha sabido proteger, _a su manera peculiar_, el bosque por mucho tiempo y ellos tienen algo que nosotros no, tierra fértil —explica Epstain, haciendo que el albino suelte un chasquido.

Allen estaba a punto de reclamar al alfa, pero alguien se adelantó a hablar— Esta vez Epstein tiene razón, su alteza —era el erudito Bookman, sorprendiendo al omega. El hombre mayor tenía las manos escondidas bajo las mangas de su túnica y una mirada indescifrable— Los generales lograron reprimir a los akumas y los soldados acabaron con los esbirros y evacuaron exitosamente a los civiles. Eso ocurrió hace tres semanas por lo que-

—De querer contraatacar ya lo habían hecho o simplemente no encontraron la inocencia que buscaban —completó la oración. Bookman asintió en respuesta y Allen se quedó pensativo.

—Ya terminaron con su palabrería, señores? —esta vez la voz de Leverrier se escuchaba irritada. Allen de inmediato lo miró de mala gana, molesto por su indiferencia y poco tacto.

—Si me permiten mi opinión —continúa Leverrier—, el príncipe Walker no siempre es bienvenido en las reuniones del consejo, pero esta vez es diferente porque hay un tema que es de más importancia que meros akumas en Didierite —tomó un sorbo de su taza de té para esconder una sutil sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el albino.

—Ese era el tercer tema a tratar, señor Leverrier —interrumpe el beta rubio para calmar los ánimos y la tensión que se sentía.

—Tan ordenado como siempre, Link, pero mis camaradas están preocupados por la grave crisis que el reino atraviesa. La tierra fértil se está volviendo arena y cenizas, y no podemos esperar a que Gea nos de una milagrosa solución —El alfa se puso de pie y caminó lentamente alrededor de las sillas con las manos sobre su espalda—. Los comerciantes atlantes están cada vez menos interesados en tratos de mercadería con nosotros y la última ayuda que solicitamos a Atlántida fue rechazada por el clan principal.

—Ve al punto entonces... —ordenó el viejo Bookman, afilando su mirada.

Leverrier lo vio de soslayo, pero se mantuvo sereno— El peso más grande recae sobre el general Cross Marian y nosotros como consejo real, mientras que su gran alteza juega a ser aventurero con los demás guerreros sagrados con poco acto de presencia por su hambriento pueblo —aparento tener empatía y mirada afligida, colocando la mano en su pecho.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, Malcom —gruñó Klaud, torciendo los labios en una mueca. Allen solo podía escuchar, mordiéndose la lengua para no alzar su voz ya que se metería en un aprieto.

—No lo malentiendan... El rey Mana, que descansa en los brazos de Gea, fue uno de los mejores soberanos de este reino. Vivimos los mejores años de paz en siglos y no había hambre ni rebeliones de esclavos omegas. Lo que quiero decir es que ya es hora que el príncipe cumpla con su rol como heredero al trono de Lemuria y siga los pasos de su padre.

—¿Huh? —se escuchó la sorpresa de Allen, pero su semblante pasó a la duda al ver que los demás miembros del consejo se mantenían serenos.

—No entiendo... —cuestionó el omega, masajeando su cien— Aunque Cross ceda y yo tomé posesión del trono, nada de esto solucionará de forma inmediata los mismos problemas con los que hemos lidiado desde el primer ataque a Citrino. La ayuda del rey atlante tampoco es suficiente.

—¡Exacto! No es suficiente... Pero finalmente tenemos la solución —expresó extendiendo los brazos, esta vez hablando hacia todos—. Si el príncipe Allen es comprometido y desposado por uno de los hijos del rey Tiedoll, la alianza entre nosotros será más fuerte que nunca. Recibiremos el apoyo económico que nos hace falta y los mejores guerreros sagrados que están en Atlántida bajo la Rama Sur vendrán a apoyarnos en la guerra. Con el paso del tiempo exterminaremos a todos y cada uno de los akumas y daremos caza a los miembros del clan de los Noah.

Leverrier se notaba decidido y algunos ministros también asentían secundando sus argumentos, mientras otros como Klaud y Bookman asimilaban con cierto recelo sus palabras.

Ahora la mirada de Leverrier quedó fija Allen. Estaba congelado en su expresión, con su cuerpo tenso y ojos desorbitados. Una abrumadora presión ocupó su pecho al escuchar los murmullos de los demás miembros del consejo cerca de él.

La sonrisa del alfa fue más notoria ante el silencio del menor—. Seré directo, príncipe Walker... Hemos iniciado los acuerdos diplomáticos por adelantado para su compromiso con el príncipe heredero de Atlántida, Yuu Kanda. El rey Tiedoll ya dio su aprobación para la unión.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Allen chasqueó su lengua y se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el chirrido producido por la silla acallara los murmullos en el salón— ¿Y esperan a que simplemente acepte esa condición sin haberlo consultado antes? ¡¿Todos ustedes ya sabían de esto?! —pidió explicaciones claramente enojado y sin medir su tono, poniendo ambas manos en la mesa, su fuerza fue tal que terminó agrietandola.

—Conozco la realidad de mi reino mejor que cualquiera de ustedes. Si piensan que por ser un omega puede venir a intimidarme u ordenarme, con todo respeto, debo decirles que no van a lograrlo —exclamó tratando de mantener su postura.

_"Maldición. Técnicamente si estoy en desventaja ante el consejo real"_ pensó, mientras los demás esperaban su respuesta. _"Pero odio admitir que es la única opción que nos queda para salvar al reino. ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Su cabeza dolía al sentirse acorralado. Las miradas de todos estaban nuevamente en él y a juzgar por la expresión de Link, Klaud o el viejo Bookman, cayó en la conclusión que también estaban de acuerdo en que era la mejor opción.

Cerró los ojos un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Al abrirlos, un destello de determinación llamó la atención de los presentes.

—Soy Allen Walker, príncipe heredero al trono de Lemuria. Siendo hijo del rey Mana Walker y Daira, y con sangre real corriendo por mis venas, mi deber es servir y proteger a mi pueblo aún si es a costa de mi vida. Soy además portador de una inocencia, lo que me convierte en un guerrero sagrado. Entiendo que un matrimonio arreglado es nuestro último recurso pero no es una decisión que puedo tomar a la ligera, tampoco es una en la que puedan decidir por mí —dijo lo último, viendo con un atisbo de odio a Leverrier.

Los ojos de Allen desbordaban coraje. El alfa de pie no tuvo más opción que ladear su cabeza, mas no derrotado, ya que el omega no tenía otra alternativa y por ello sonrió con malicia. No se daría por vencido en sus planes.

El ambiente era demasiado tenso ya que era una lucha de poderes en todo sentido de la palabra.

Repentinamente la gran puerta de entrada fue abierta de par en par y Cross Marian finalmente hacía aparición. Su presencia era imponente, haciendo incomodar a todos. Caminó con paso firme hasta pararse frente a Leverrier mostrando una notoria vena en su frente y rostro de pocos amigos.

El rubio trató de mantenerse impasible pero no podía competir en absoluto con la diferencia de poder de un alfa de alta categoría.

—¡Es suficiente! Escuché todo lo que hablaron y no quise intervenir... hasta ahora —acotó, afilando su único ojo visible— Por tu propio bien, Malcom Leverrier, espero que brindes el informe completo relacionado al compromiso y los beneficios que obtendremos para poder revisarlo personalmente.

—¿Eso es una amenaza o una orden? —interrogó indignado.

—El que más te ofenda —replicó de mala gana, ganándose la mirada de enojo de Malcom— Puede que el rey Tiedoll de su aprobación para el compromiso, pero es Allen quien tendrá que aceptarlo. La decisión final será tomada en el palacio a puertas cerradas y la respuesta será pública en dos días. Doy por terminada esta reunión —sentenció y Link de inmediato se puso de pie para dar las indicaciones finales.

—Les pido amablemente que se retiren de inmediato por orden del general Mariam. Calibraré los datos de los temas faltantes en el área de administración —Los presentes se pusieron de pie para salir en silencio, incluido Link. Todos a excepción de Allen y Cross despejaron el salón.

Cuando estaban solos, Allen giró su rostro para enfrentarlo.

—¿Sabías de esto? —pregunta con un nudo en su garganta. Quiso mantener la voz firme pero se terminó quebrando al final mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. El ojirubí guardó silencio, lo que le molestó aún más— ¡DIME! ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

—No del todo —contestó honesto, tras un largo suspiro—. Sabía que estaban tramando un matrimonio arreglado, pero nunca pensé que el rey Tiedoll accediera tan fácilmente habiendo rechazado varias peticiones de ayuda. Tengo una idea de lo que quieren ganar con esto, pero es la mejor opción... por no decir la única que nos queda.

—Si con última opción se refieren a que sólo sirva como moneda de cambio están equivocados todos —pensó en voz alta, rodando los ojos.

—Escucha, mocoso... —arrugó las cejas porque estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Allen— Tarde o temprano tomarás tu lugar como rey, pero el consejo no te dejará hacerlo si no tienes una pareja o has engendrado un heredero candidato a ser alfa.

—Soy un guerrero sagrado también. Hay otras formas que no impliquen un matrimonio arreglado.

—¡Pero antes eres un príncipe! —regañó el alfa, alzando su voz. Allen de inmediato abrió los ojos— Tu destino es desposar a alguien de sangre noble y traer descendencia, dejando de lado tu deber como guerrero sagrado. Atlántida tiene recursos de sobra para asegurar que nuestro reino, tu reino, no muera de hambre —lo tomó por los hombros y sintió el cuerpo del ojigris tensarse.

Aquello le hizo recordar una dura realidad, que su destino estaba sellado desde el momento de nacer.

—Tú nunca lo entenderías... —murmuró con la voz sollozante y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Eso tomó por sorpresa al alfa.

Cross se sintió en medio de un dilema. Agachó la cabeza y escondió la mirada tras su cabello rojizo. Lo que Allen esperaba era otro regaño, pero lo descolocó un abrazo de su parte—. Eso es lo que diría como general o el regente bajo la influencia del consejo... pero como tu mentor y como mejor amigo de tu padre, te diría que tienes mi apoyo sin importar lo que decidas —confesó con total confianza.

Allen no podía creer en sus palabras... no, le costaba aceptar que contenían verdad. Tantos años en un entorno hostil por su condición de omega le habían ayudado para identificar las verdaderas intenciones de una persona en su voz. Cross no mentía, así que se aferró con fuerza a su túnica y se permitió finalmente llorar con impotencia.

—Tienes razón en que nunca podré entender lo que sufres siendo omega, pero si naciste con el don de Gea es porque tu destino es brillar tan alto en el cielo como el mismo sol —le dio ánimos, poniendo una mano en su cabeza para reconfortarlo como cuando era un cachorro—. Prométeme que al menos lo pensarás —rogó mientras se separaba del abrazo.

—Lo prometo... —respondió Allen con una sonrisa melancólica curvando sus labios.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Allen se retiró a su habitación y con cada paso que daba sentía un mayor malestar en su pecho. Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que pasó de largo a Lavi frente al bibliotecario, quien estaba a la espera de Bookman.

—¡Hey, Allen! ¿A dónde vas? —llama al albino con su voz alegre como siempre, levantándose de su asiento de un brinco para alcanzarlo. Al ver que Allen no se detenía lo jaló de su capa. El alfa mostró una sonrisa dentada y una mirada alegre como siempre—. Tuve muy mala suerte, ¿sabes? Lograron encontrarme y Panda terminó arrastrándome hasta acá solo para esperarlo y al final estuve en....

Allen no prestaba atención a su amigo a pesar de hablar hasta por los codos, la verdad es que no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie en ese instante. Quería estar solo, mas bien dicho.

—...pero mira el lado bueno —añadió el ojiverde, guiñando su ojo—. Ya que estoy aquí podemos continuar con el entrenamiento que dejamos pendiente o mejor aún, qué te parece si nos escapamos mientras Link no te está supervisando. Encontré un nuevo lugar con chicas lindas, tal vez encuentres a un alfa atractivo por ahí también. ¿Qué dices?

—Yo... Lavi, lo siento. No... no tengo ánimos de salir ahora. Te veré después, nos vemos —se despide rápido, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, pero sabía que no podía engañar a Lavi.

Este lo notó de inmediato, asintió y lo vio retirarse lentamente. Ya tendría tiempo para confirmar sus sospechas, porque parecía como si todos dentro y fuera del palacio estuvieran en medio de una tensa expectación.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Los rumores corrieron como pólvora. Sirvientes del palacio, guardias, soldados e incluso los nobles y plebeyos esperaban la confirmación del compromiso de Allen con el príncipe atlante. Algunos estaban escépticos y otros rezaban a Gea porque fuera verdad, ya que el futuro de Lemuria estaba en sus manos.

Lo que quedó del día Allen no salió de su habitación; sobre el tocador había una bandeja llena de comida sin probar y una notita de parte de su cocinero.

Hecho un ovillo en su cama se volvió a sentir igual de agobiado que en sus días de celo. Miranda ya se había cansado de insistir que la dejara pasar y terminó retirándose en silencio y con un nudo en la garganta.

Yuu Kanda... apenas recordaba su rostro pero pronto se convertiría en su futuro esposo, ¿también estaría de acuerdo con la idea del compromiso? ¿Sería acaso su pareja destinada?

Anheló luego de tanto tiempo el consuelo y aroma a avellanas de su madre. La extrañaba, y también extrañaba a su padre.

Añoraba esos días de paz y de primavera eterna, el olor del mar frente al palacio de Citrino, los rostros alegres de su familia y los días en los que su única preocupación era llegar a tiempo a sus clases con Bookman y jugar con Lavi, el color verde extendiéndose por todos lados y el arrullo de su madre a la hora de dormir.

Reflexionó sobre muchas cosas y lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron entre un llanto de profundo dolor. Luego de horas finalmente logró conciliar el sueño, rememorando los dulces recuerdos de su pasado... que sólo hacían más difícil su decisión.

Un príncipe nace para convertirse en rey y liderar a su reino, un guerrero sagrado debe estar dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por Gea en cualquier momento con tal de mantener la paz y la vida de los habitantes de Hollow Earth, ya sean de Lemuria o Atlántida, alfas, betas u omegas.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Traducción del título: <<¿Qué debería hacer?>>**

**DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

**Onns: Bosque sagrado ubicado cerca de la ciudad de Citrino. Es el equivalente al Amazonas ya que es la última área protegida en donde la maldición de las tierras infértiles de Erebo no ha llegado en el reino.**

**Ahí habita una gran cantidad de fauna, seres sobrenaturales y mágicos como las hadas, orqueuxs, grifos salvajes, entre otros. Leyendas de Lemuria afirman que la forma física de la diosa Gea se esconde en el templo del Fénix.**

**Evenor: Es el nombre de una de las islas principales en Atlántida.**

**Casta de los personajes presentados (no pondré edades esta vez porque no lo considero necesario al menos para estos personajes):**

**Klaud: Alfa**

**Leverrier: Alfa**

**Bookman "Panda": Alfa**

**Epstein: Alfa**

**Jasdero y Debito: Alfa**

**Aclaración: Todos los miembros del clan de los noah son alfas.**

**⋆** **｡*ﾟ** **✲** ***** **⋆** ***** **✲** **ﾟ*｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango...**

**レムーリャ ** ** _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	9. You can't avoid it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdido en los recuerdos.

**Siete**

_<<You can't avoid it>>_

Anteriormente

_"Añoraba esos días de paz y de primavera eterna, el olor del mar frente al palacio de Citrino, los rostros alegres de su familia y los días en los que su única preocupación era llegar a tiempo a sus clases con Bookman y jugar con Lavi, el color verde extendiéndose por todos lados y el arrullo de su madre a la hora de dormir._

_Reflexionó sobre muchas cosas y lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron entre un llanto de profundo dolor. Luego de horas finalmente logró conciliar el sueño, rememorando los dulces recuerdos de su pasado... que sólo hacían más difícil su decisión._

_Un príncipe nace para convertirse en rey y liderar a su reino, un guerrero sagrado debe estar dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por Gea en cualquier momento con tal de mantener la paz y la vida de los habitantes de Hollow Earth, ya sean de Lemuria o Atlántida, alfas, betas u omegas."_

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Los dos días volaron como el viento seco de Lemuria.

Allen parecía sopesar una y otra vez su respuesta, caminando a paso lento por los pasillos del palacio en busca de una persona en concreto.

Pasó justo al lado de Miranda quien llevaba una bandeja con comida, posiblemente a su habitación. Ella estaba tan concentrada en no derramar el jugo sobre las rebanadas de pan que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Buen día, Miranda —saludó a la omega con una sonrisa.

Esta respondió automáticamente sin caer en cuenta aun—Buenos días... ¡¿Allen?! —exclamó asustada e igual de pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, ya que no esperaba verlo ahí. Por poco dejó caer la comida al suelo pero Allen la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

—¡¿Qué haces afuera?! ¡Si necesitabas algo pudiste haberme llamado! —preguntó nerviosa y con el rostro afligido.

Allen sonrió sereno— Debo hacer algo importante. No te preocupes, no saldré del palacio esta vez —añadió para calmarla.

—Pe-pero, ¿y qué hay de la comida?

—La probaré luego, gracias —regresó a su andar, dejando a la castaña con muchas dudas y sin tiempo de preguntar a dónde se dirigía.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

_—Mami, mami... cuando sea grande quiero ser un músico, como los que tocan en las fiestas en el palacio —explica el cachorro albino, con sus ojos brillantes por la ensoñación y su inocencia._

...

Aquellos eran los recuerdos más lejanos de la memoria de Allen, teniendo en ese entonces alrededor de 27 años. El menor de ojos grises adoraba estar cerca del mar y pasear con sus padres. Para su suerte, el palacio de Citrino estaba justo sobre un acantilado y en su parte baja, una extensa línea de arena se extiende hasta donde se pierde la vista.

Su madre le miró con ternura. Estaba sentada en una de las rocas cerca de la orilla, observándolo correr y dejar sus huellas en la arena, empapándose con agua de mar.

Allen daba saltitos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar alguna concha o pieza de coral que le pareciera bonita. Su vista se fijó en un trozo hueco de coral con varios agujeros, lo tomó y empezó a tararear una de sus canciones de cuna favoritas, simulando tocarla como con una flauta.

Dicha acción provocó la risa de Daira. Al escuchar a su madre, Allen caminó hasta lanzarse a su regazo, también estiró la mano para mostrarle su hallazgo peculiar.

—Mami, mami... cuando sea grande quiero ser un músico, como los que tocan en las fiestas en el palacio. ¿Qué dices? —pregunta con entusiasmo, viéndola con ilusión en sus ojos.

—A-Allen... —el semblante de la castaña cambia a uno triste. Su mano toma el trozo de coral y su otra mano se dirige a la tiara que el príncipe tenía en su cabeza.

El mencionado observa como su madre pone ambas manos frente a él mostrando los objetos.

—Mi pequeño sol... eres un príncipe, un noble príncipe que se convertirá en el rey más justo, honesto y amado. Recuerda siempre eso —de esa forma estaba tratando de enseñarle una lección muy importante, colocando la tiara nuevamente sobre su lugar y acariciando en el proceso los blanquecinos y suaves cabellos de su hijo.

—¿Y si no quiero ser un rey? —pregunta con inocencia y algo de desconcierto por las palabras de su madre.

—Eres muy pequeño para entender aún... pero nosotros no tenemos elección, no podemos escoger. Yo tengo un deber que cumplir y tú también tendrás un deber aún más importante cuando seas grande —contestó tomando la fina mano rojiza de Allen, dejando su pulgar sobre la marca en donde el cristal verde de inocencia brilla sobre el dorso.

Allen no le prestó mucha importancia y no tardó en distraerse como todo cachorro curioso y regresar a sus juegos infantiles.

Luego de un rato, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano después de observar el atardecer del ciclo solar menor. Allen se soltó de su agarre para correr y dejarse cargar en los brazos de su padre que esperaba por ellos a la orilla del mar.

Dejando un rastro de pisadas sobre la arena y aquel trozo de coral perderse en sus recuerdos...

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

—¿Su alteza? —exclama con asombro uno de los guardias.

—¿Sabes si el general Cross se encuentra en su estudio? —pregunta algo impaciente. El beta asintió, acompañando al príncipe hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina, pero antes de ingresar se detuvo por unos segundos. Luego de controlar sus nervios se acercó al alfa con su mirada llena de decisión.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, el alfa más fuerte del reino y el mejor estratega militar estaba tirado con resaca en el gran sofá cerca del escritorio lleno de pergaminos, mapas y talismanes, aparentemente con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—No es el mejor momento para venir a molestarme, aprendiz idiota. Será mejor que sea algo importante —musita con fastidio y con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

—Ya tengo mi respuesta —dice con seriedad. Cross se incorporó para encararlo.

—¿Y bien? —alzó una ceja en duda.

—Acepto el compromiso...

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

—¡Me niego! —Kanda espetó fúrico. Su mirada llena de odio iba dirigida al rey con su imperturbable rostro comprensivo, demasiado molesto a su parecer.

Tuvieron una acalorada discusión tan pronto el espadachín llegó de su última misión. Quienes estaban dentro del gran salón del trono retrocedieron ante la ira de Kanda.

Los guardias del rey estaban en máxima alerta, llegando incluso a apuntar sus lanzas contra el azabache. Kanda ni siquiera estaba usando su voz de alfa, pero su mera presencia ya era intimidante para ellos.

Ni siquiera Alma era capaz de intervenir, ya que estaba igual de choqueado con la inesperada noticia.

—Yuu, mi querido hijo, escucha... Sé que te debo una buena explicación —Tedoll seguía intentando apaciguar sus ánimos caldeados.

—¡Deja de llamarme Yuu, maldita sea! Y no cuentes conmigo en esto —gruñó una última vez antes de darle la espalda en dirección a la salida.

—¡Espera! —extendió su brazo pero era imposible detenerlo. Kanda salió, lanzando la enorme puerta con tal fuerza que terminó agrietando el cristal, dejándola inservible. Tiedoll finalmente se dejó caer sobre su silla y exhalo el aire en un suspiro audible. Alma de inmediato se acercó para cerciorarse que su padre estaba bien.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

_Una hora antes..._

El viaje había sido largo y estresante para el trío de jóvenes altantes. Fuera de las aguas poco profundas, el mar alberga muchos peligros si se viaja solo o en hipocampo, por lo tanto su travesía de regreso a Atlas debían hacerla en una embarcación.

Iban en una fragata de vela de la guardia real, de apariencia rústica pero resistente. Sus hipocampos estaban asegurados bajo el agua desde el bauprés del barco.

Llegaron a su destino en menos de una semana; las excéntricas y únicas edificaciones propias de la ciudad empezaron a emerger del agua a medida que estaban más cerca de Atlas. La entrada a la metrópoli resalta por sus gigantescos anillos de tierra que surgen de islas rocosas.

Muchos curiosos, ciudadanos comunes, mercantes y cargadores del puerto se acercaron a la orilla de piedra para darle la bienvenida a los príncipes. Fueron recibidos con bullicio, canciones y un gran festejo sobre tierra y bajo el agua. La algarabía y jolgorio estaba por todo lo alto, cosa que extrañó a los ocupantes de la fragata.

Una vez empezaron a desembarcar, el alfa azabache fue el primero en bajar al muelle. Estaba acostumbrado a misiones largas pero pensaba que la fiesta en la ciudad era totalmente innecesaria, quizás se debía a que su padre mandó a celebrar su bienvenida.

—Es raro que estén tan felices de vernos... por lo general es lo opuesto —se preguntó Alma intuyendo los pensamientos de Kanda y colando su brazo sobre sus hombros, recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

Ya no portaban sus uniformes de la Rama Sur, estos fueron reemplazados en el viaje por ropa tradicional atlante. Alma llevaba un conjunto azul de pantalón holgado hasta los tobillos y keikogi sin mangas con llamativos relieves en toda la tela en conjunto. Sujeta en su centro por un gran obi de tonos rojizos y listones dorados con largas y delicadas piezas de tela emulando las aletas de un pez colgando de sus brazos, dejando ver la extensión de la inocencia que surca su brazo derecho. Kanda, de igual forma, vestía uno similar en un tono negro con obi turquesa y mangas del mismo color.

Su ropa resalta en medio de las vestimentas cotidianas de la mayoría de los atlantes, quienes usan colores un poco más opacos y sin las vistosas mangas colgantes ya que solo pueden ser llevadas por nobles y la realeza al ser éstas uno de los símbolos de estatus en el reino.

—Tsk... Nos pudimos evitar todo este alboroto si hubiéramos tomado a los hipocampos para ingresar por los túneles. Son demasiado ruidosos —se quejó Kanda.

—Y seguirán llamando la atención si se quedan más tiempo aquí —agregó la recién llegada, escondiendo su risa. Lenalee también dejó de lado su uniforme, llevando un lindo vestido oriental corto en tono rosa con pequeños bordados simulando escamas de pez y largas mangas en forma de aleta, terminando con la tarea de amarrar su cabello en un par de pequeñas colas.

Los hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo y se hicieron paso entre la multitud para llegar a sus hipocampos y buscar la zona residencial del clan, ya que está restringida para los atlantes comunes y así evitar el tumulto causado por las celebraciones en las calles y canales.

En su travesía hasta el palacio, un cardumen de peces se había aglomerado y nadaban junto a sus hipocampos. Alma jugueteaba con ellos lanzando pequeñas burbujas de aire, pero su diversión fue corta ya que los peces se asustaron y huyeron tan pronto un chirrido metálico inundó el agua a su alrededor, siendo las puertas de entrada del palacio que se abrieron para ellos.

Los guardias les dieron la bienvenida al palacio de Pragas, es la estructura más grande y alta de Atlas que puede verse desde cualquier ángulo de la ciudad. Tiene una gigantesca figura tallada en piedra de un dragón serpenteante sobre su cúpula, sosteniendo a un pez en sus fauces.

Si el lujo y grandeza de Pragas se refleja en el exterior del palacio, su interior es aún más exquisito; el palacio de Cuargeo y sus jardines son diminutos en comparación. Las paredes y decoraciones de cristal en el techo están bañadas por el reflejo turquesa del agua en los estanques con nenúfares y flores de loto en su interior. Cientos de piedras preciosas, cuadros pintados a mano, pieles de animales exóticos, finas telas de seda y estatuas de oro y plata decoran cada centímetro del lugar.

En la entrada principal había un hermoso jardín con flores exóticas y cientos de estandartes y banderas que ondean al viento con el logo de la familia real.

Kanda salió del agua de forma elegante, con su mirada seria y Alma iba junto a él con una sonrisa. Por protocolos del clan y la realeza, Lenalee debía ir unos pasos atrás de ellos mientras estuvieran en el palacio ya que a pesar que es de familia noble, no tiene sangre real y su rango es mucho menor al ser una omega.

Cruzaron un sendero lleno de pilares adornados con parras de uvas y otras plantas frutales que los llevaron directo al gran salón principal donde el rey los esperaba.

—Buen día, padre ¡Estamos de vuelta! —saluda Alma al ingresar, ensanchando su sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Tiedoll desbordaba felicidad porque sus adorados hijos finalmente habían regresado— Espero les haya gustado la celebración de bienvenida en la ciudad —canturreó feliz.

—Si —responde Alma— Nos tomó por sorpresa también.

—Buen día, su alteza. Lamentamos llegar tarde —dice la omega, escondiendo su risa con la enternecedora actitud paternal del rey.

—¡Oh!... Hola, pequeña Lenalee~ —responde de forma alegre—. Tu hermano viene en camino. Apuesto a que estará muy feliz de verte también —recibió el asentimiento de la oji lila y una reverencia.

—Parece que a alguien le comieron la lengua los peces... —dijo Tiedoll, soltando de su asfixiante abrazo a Alma para acercarse a su otro preciado hijo— Yuu, ¿no vas a abrazar a tu viejo padre? —preguntó y extendió sus brazos, pero Kanda lo esquivó antes de ser abrazado también.

—Tsk... Sólo termina con esta reunión y dame el sermón de una buena vez. No toleraré que el gobernador en su castillo de juguete me reclame por los daños del puerto cuando fui yo quien salvó su maldita ciudad del ceto —se quejó, cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Huh? —Aquello tomó por sorpresa al rey, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una más seria—A decir verdad... no es precisamente eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo y con Alma —subió un par de escalones y se sentó en el trono, menos animado que antes. El ambiente dio un giro drástico y tanto Alma como Kanda se pararon frente a él en silencio.

Con un gesto de su mano, los guardias y Lenalee se retiraron, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

—¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? —pregunta Alma cuando estaban finalmente solos.

El mayor extendió su mano para tomar una refinada carta con el sello de Lemuria abierto, bajo la mirada desconcertada y curiosa de los príncipes— El consejo real de Lemuria hizo una nueva petición de ayuda urgente. Parece que han llegado al límite y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el Conde tome el control de sus tierras —abrió el papel y soltó un suspiro sin mencionar su contenido aun.

—No veo necesario que te tomes la molestia de llamarnos para discutirlo cuando el clan de Loto ya les denegó su ayuda. Eso fue antes de partir a nuestra misión en Acheron —responde Kanda, sospechando que había algo más.

—Yuu tiene razón... —añade Alma con seguridad— Entiendo que no podemos ayudarles a menos que se renueve el tratado de intercambio, pero para eso no nos necesitan a nosotros. Es una decisión entre el clan y el rey. ¿Cambió algo que nos involucre en esta ocasión?

—Tu no, Alma. Yuu por otro lado, sí —explicó y Kanda de inmediato frunció el ceño— Aún así, ambos tienen que saber la decisión.

Tiedoll prosiguió al no recibir más preguntas—Tras consultar un nuevo término dentro del tratado conmigo, llegamos a un acuerdo. Sin embargo... hay una condición especial: para comenzar a enviar nuestra ayuda y recursos a Lemuria, se debe concretar primero un lazo más fuerte entre los herederos de las familias reales. En otras palabras, el compromiso y eventual unión en matrimonio de Yuu con el príncipe Allen de Lemuria. La aprobación fue mía y el joven Walker aceptó las condiciones. Según la carta de su comitiva, estará en Pragas en unos días para comenzar con el cortejo.

Tanto Alma como Kanda tardaron en digerir la noticia. Alma parpadea todavía incrédulo y abría su boca buscando decir algo sin lograrlo, pero al darse cuenta, su mirada fue directamente a la temible presencia que provenía de Kanda.

Este seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y la sensación de un peso sobre su pecho. De todas las cosas que el clan y su padre habían decidido por él, esta era la más descabellada, y por varias razones.

Príncipe... compromiso... boda... marca... hijos...

Una herida que creía cerrada hacía décadas se volvió a abrir en lo profundo de su corazón. A su mente llegaron de golpe los amargos recuerdos de lo acontecido en esa época oscura en su vida, haciéndolo estallar en coraje e ira.

Lo que llevó al momento tenso en el presente.

...

Luego de la discusión y de que Kanda se fuera a quien sabe donde, las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente para que Alma se permitiera pensar con la cabeza fría. Este consolaba a su padre, pasando su mano en suaves masajes sobre la espalda del mayor.

Tiedoll era un libro abierto en ese instante; se podía notar una nube depresiva sobre él y una expresión infantil al sentir el rechazo de Kanda.

Se le permitió a Lenalee entrar y se enteró por medio de Alma de lo que causó la reacción y la furia de su hermano— Ahora entiendo por qué estaba molesto. Es una condición difícil de aceptar para cualquiera, pero es peor para él —musita la peliverde agachando su rostro para esconder su mirada triste. Sintió la mano de Alma en el hombro, ella lo miró y el ojiazul le dio una pequeña sonrisa para animarla también al igual que su padre.

—¡Aléjate de mi preciosa hermanita, maldito pulpo de agua dulce!

Escucharon el grito de alguien que recién entraba al salón con la mirada ensombrecida. Era Komui Lee, uno de los clérigos alfa y supervisor encargado de la sede de guerreros sagrados en la Rama Sur.

Alma se separó de inmediato y la omega corrió hasta él, dejándose abrazar de forma protectora— ¡Que alegría verte, hermano! Te extrañé mucho.

Komui frotaba su cara con dramatismo sobre el brazo de la peliverde, alejándola de Alma aún más— ¡Mi querida Lena!... ¡La luz de mis ojos! Cuando tu no estas cerca es una tortura peor que la muerte ya que tu melodiosa voz, tan hermosa como la voz de Gea, es la que ilumina mis días.

Ciertamente Komui era demasiado empalagoso cuando se trataba de su hermana menor. La protege de cualquier ser vivo que la mire con intenciones que no sean inocentes, aunque su juicio tampoco discrimina a quien sea que crea que ha invadido el espacio personal de Lenalee con o sin malicia.

En un instante su actitud infantil pasó a ser hostil, encarando al Alma quien solo atino a sonreír de forma nerviosa— Mi bella Lenalee es la omega más hermosa y dulce de Atlantida, y mi deber como su hermano es mantenerla a salvo de cuanto alfa pervertido y libidinoso ronde a menos de veinte metros de ella... Incluidos los príncipes... —amenazó con los ojos inyectados en fuego y haciendo ademanes exagerados.

—Si sabes que soy beta, ¿verdad? —murmura Alma, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con algo de empatía por la omega y su hermano sobreprotector. Para él, Lenalee no es más que una gran amiga, considerándola incluso parte de la familia.

En cuestión de segundos, Komui regresó a su postura formal como clérigo— ¡Ah! Me disculpo por entrar sin su permiso, su majestad... —hizo una reverencia ante el rey.

Habiéndose calmado los ánimos, esta vez fue Alma quien interrumpió el momento— Y bien, padre... —Las miradas se enfocaron en él. Luego el azabache aclaró su garganta— Yuu no quiso escuchar tu explicación sobre el compromiso, pero yo sí.

—Al menos eres un poco más comprensivo, Alma. Te agradezco por escucharme —dijo conmovido— Nadie sabía de esto, ni siquiera el clan, pero Mana y yo habíamos pactado la unión de nuestros herederos. Eso fue poco después de que el príncipe Allen naciera —comenzó a explicar.

Komui y Lenalee dudaban si dejarlos solos en su conversación, pero la miraba comprensiva del rey les instó a quedarse.

—Komui...

—Diga, su majestad —el mencionado se inclina en otra reverencia.

—Sabes bien que se desconoce la casta de un cachorro hasta que debuta en su primer celo, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh? S-si —respondió inquieto a la pregunta obvia.

—Pues Mana estaba totalmente seguro de que el pequeño príncipe sería un omega, gracias a la profecía de ciertos grimorios. Recuerdo pensar que estaba paranoico porque a diferencia de él, Daira y el resto de su clan estaban casi seguros que el bebé estaba destinado a ser un alfa debido a la marca de Gea en sus ojos y la inocencia que nació junto con su brazo —levantó su rostro para mirar el cielo a través del techo de cristal, recordando el día del funeral de Daira y la pequeña mano enrojecida de Allen siendo cachorro.

—Pero no es la primera vez que la casta de un menor va en contra de sus cualidades físicas —recalcó Komui, llevando la mano a su mentón pensativo— Prueba de ello es el mismo príncipe Alma —miro al joven beta. Alma desvió sus ojos zafiro a su inocencia parásita; unas finas líneas metálicas y trazos en forma de plumas cubren la extensión de la piel de su brazo derecho, empezando por el dorso de la mano en un extraño espiral, finalizando cerca del cuello y con dos líneas divididas que se amoldan a las curvas de su hombro.

—Aún hay algo que todavía no has explicado... —pregunta Alma con tono serio— ¿Por qué nadie se enteró de ese acuerdo hasta ahora?

Lenalee y Komui también esperaban curiosos. El silencio de Tiedoll sólo hacia más misteriosa la respuesta.

—La verdad es que yo... —llevó la mano hasta su cabeza, regresando a su actitud alegre de siempre— ¡Lo había olvidado!

Tiedoll comenzó a reír con la tremenda sorpresa e incredulidad de los presentes por lo despistado que podía ser en ocasiones.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Kanda tomó a su hipocampo y salió de Pragas, no tenía un rumbo fijo. Había un huracán revolviendo dolorosos recuerdos del pasado en su mente, recordandole una y otra vez que su mera existencia solo tiene el propósito de cumplir órdenes sin objetar.

En poco tiempo ya estaba en la parte más alejada de Atlas, moviéndose grácil dentro de una red de cavernas abandonadas; una zona conquistada por manglares, raíces tan gruesas como troncos de árbol y aguas cristalinas.

Conocía muy bien el lugar, ya que lo frecuenta regularmente en los momentos en los que el bullicio del palacio y la infinidad de reportes o misiones lo desesperan. Emergió a la superficie arenosa de un espacio dentro de la cueva, quería silencio a su alrededor y estar lejos de todos en ese momento.

Lo que Kanda no notó, sin embargo, fue que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. El agua tiene como mayor desventaja que oculta el aroma de un alfa u omega, haciendo imposible rastrear a alguien bajo la superficie, cosa que Lenalee aprovechó después de conversar con Alma y el rey para salir en busca de su compañero y amigo.

Su intuición le decía que el alfa estaba cerca, llevandole solo unos minutos localizarlo y adentrarse en su escondite preferido. Con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido nadó hasta la orilla y se asomó entre las estalagmitas de piedra caliza, ocultándose gracias a una diminuta cascada que se filtra desde el techo.

Notó en la mirada color zafiro del alfa que estaba frustrado y molesto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y quejándose en murmullos inentendibles por la distancia desde donde lo observaba.

Lo que Kanda trataba de hacer era tranquilizar sus emociones para meditar, pero lo que se repetía en su cabeza como voces haciendo eco eran las palabras de su padre hablándole sobre el compromiso, uno que rechazaría con todo su ser.

—¡Maldición! —gritó cansado. Con el puño limpio golpeó con ira un enorme mineral cristalizado hasta hacerlo cientos de fragmentos. El interior de la cueva pronto se iluminó por los reflejos que captaron los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban por la cascada.

Cayó sentado en el suelo rocoso, controlando su respiración. Fue en ese instante que finalmente sintió el tenue aroma a lavanda de Lenalee.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —preguntó demandante y la peliverde se estremeció por la hostilidad en su voz. Salió de su escondite y se acercó con cautela.

—Moo~ las personas no te tienen respeto, te tienen temor por tu falta de tacto y amabilidad. No puedes andar por doquier usando tu voz de mando para lo que sea —reprochó la omega, ladeando su rostro— Ya conocía tu escondite, lo descubrí por casualidad hace años, cuando aun eramos cachorros. Si sabías que en el agua no puedes rastrear a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Vete de aquí... —le ordenó, cerrando sus ojos para no verla a la cara. Era obvio que no estaba de humor para recibir sus reclamos a pesar de que Lenalee era la única persona en todo el reino con el valor de regañarlo.

La oji lila lo miró preocupada. Entendía que quería estar solo, pero también sabía qué tipo de pensamientos negativos pasaban por su mente.

—Sabes... —tomó asiento a la par de él. Kanda parecía ignorarla, pero la estaba escuchando atento— El rey nos explicó que la situación en Lemuria es... grave, y por eso el príncipe aceptó el compromi-...

—Ese es problema de ellos, no de nosotros —interrumpió, viéndola de soslayo— No tenemos porque ayudarlos y yo no tengo porque aceptar esta estúpida condición. No pienso casarme con un príncipe llorón que no puede hacer nada por su reino.

—Es un problema que también te concierne —reprendió la menor, manteniendo su tono de voz sereno— No se demasiado sobre temas políticos o de diplomacia, pero cuando seas rey, una de tus responsabilidades será mantener buenas relaciones con el reino de Lemuria. Si dejan que su reino caiga, nosotros también no veremos afectados por la oscuridad del Conde y sus akumas si se apoderan de su tierra.

Kanda no contestó y no iba a hablar más del tema. Lenalee suspiró un tanto desilusionada por el pesado silencio y por ser ignorada.

De pronto una espina de duda surgió de su pecho, no quería tocar _ese_ delicado tema, pero debía hacerlo tarde o temprano.

—¿Aún la extrañas?... —pregunta con cautela. Notó que el alfa tensó su mandíbula y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda.

Ella sabía la respuesta. Se acercó de nuevo y quiso poner la mano en su hombro para brindarle apoyo, pero Kanda se alejó de su toque. Se volteo y la vio con unos ojos fríos y sin brillo— Ese no es tu asunto... Quiero estar solo, ¿acaso no entiendes eso? **¡VETE DE AQUÍ!** —gritó de nuevo, esta vez usando su voz de alfa.

Lenalee tembló ante su voz. Como omega era aún más susceptible y siendo Kanda un alfa de alta categoría, hizo que cayera de rodillas agachando su rostro ante la presión.

Kanda abrió los ojos y finalmente recuperaron su brillo. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para retractar sus acciones. Chasqueó su lengua y se alejó para darle espacio cuando sintió el miedo mezclado en su aroma.

Lenalee no podía negarse a la orden hecha con la voz. Con los ojos llorosos y las piernas temblorosas se puso de pie buscando alejarse. Pero antes de saltar al agua y regresar al palacio, juntó la valentía suficiente para poder hablar sin el nudo en su garganta.

—Yo aún la extraño, Kanda. Pero con el tiempo aprendí algo, debemos seguir adelante pese a las cicatrices que cargamos en nuestro corazón... Estoy segura que ella hubiera querido que fueras feliz, aun si ya no esta a tu lado —sentía el llanto a punto de nublar su mirada llena de tristeza. Saltó al agua para buscar a su hipocampo, dejando al azabache finalmente solo en la cueva fría y desolada.

Kanda notó algo cálido bajando por su mejilla y llevó la mano a su cara, tocando la humedad de una lágrima que se escapó sin permiso de sus ojos.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Traducción del título: <<No puedes evitarlo>>**

**DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

**Keikogi: parte del torso de un traje típico japonés que normalmente va sujeto por un obi simple. En este caso al tratarse de la descripción de vestimentas de la nobleza Atlante tienen mayor vistosidad en cuanto a colores y tienen modificaciones importantes.**

**Por ejemplo, sólo las familias de los clanes y realeza usan accesorios y mangas en forma de aletas separadas del torso del traje. Las mujeres visten una modificación de kimonos cortos en un estilo de short o vestido y también aplican las mangas colgantes en mujeres de la nobleza.**

**La ropa está adecuada de esa forma ya que los atlantes llevan una vida semiacuática. Algunas fibras son hidrofóbicas o están recubiertas con ceras especiales para resistir los cambios de acidez y salinidad del agua dulce y el agua de mar.**

**Pragas: El nombre del palacio deriva del mineral Pargasita de aspecto prismático naturalmente encontrado en tonos verdes azulado o verde oscuro.**

**Casta de los personajes presentados actualmente:**

**Komui Lee (alfa)**

**Quiero mostrarles este lindo FanArt de Alma con un traje atlante gracias a moyashisa16 (Yukariet) *grito de fangirl* ¡ES HERMOSO!**

**Aquí dejo el link de su página de FB para que admiren el resto de obras de arte que Yuka-chan crea con sus habilidosas manos（人'∀'* ) https://www.facebook.com/Yukariet/**

**⋆** **｡*ﾟ** **✲** ***** **⋆** ***** **✲** **ﾟ*｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango...**

**レムーリャ ** ** _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	10. Inside a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plegarias que nadie escucha

**Ocho**

_<<Inside a lie>>_

Anteriormente

_"—¿Aún la extrañas?... —pregunta con cautela. Notó que el alfa tensó su mandíbula y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda._

_Ella sabía la respuesta. Se acercó de nuevo y quiso poner la mano en su hombro para brindarle apoyo, pero Kanda se alejó de su toque. Se volteo y la vio con unos ojos fríos y sin brillo— Ese no es tu asunto... Quiero estar solo, ¿acaso no entiendes eso? _ ** _¡VETE DE AQUÍ!_ ** _ —gritó de nuevo, esta vez usando su voz de alfa._

_Lenalee tembló ante su voz. Como omega era aún más susceptible y siendo Kanda un alfa de alta categoría, hizo que cayera de rodillas agachando su rostro ante la presión._

_Kanda abrió los ojos y finalmente recuperaron su brillo. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para retractar sus acciones. Chasqueó su lengua y se alejó para darle espacio cuando sintió el miedo mezclado en su aroma._

_Lenalee no podía negarse a la orden hecha con la voz. Con los ojos llorosos y las piernas temblorosas se puso de pie buscando alejarse. Pero antes de saltar al agua y regresar al palacio, juntó la valentía suficiente para poder hablar sin el nudo en su garganta._

_—Yo aún la extraño, Kanda. Pero con el tiempo aprendí algo, debemos seguir adelante pese a las cicatrices que cargamos en nuestro corazón... Estoy segura que ella hubiera querido que fueras feliz, aun si ya no está a tu lado —sentía el llanto a punto de nublar su mirada llena de tristeza. Saltó al agua para buscar a su hipocampo, dejando al azabache finalmente solo en la cueva fría y desolada._

_Kanda notó algo cálido bajando por su mejilla y llevó la mano a su cara, tocando la humedad de una lágrima que se escapó sin permiso de sus ojos."_

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

—Eso fue lo que pasó. En realidad, no tenía otra elección —Allen le explica a Lavi, incorporándose tras derribar a un enorme esbirro y partirlo en dos con su espada.

—No le des más vueltas al asunto entonces ¿Qué puede salir mal? Atlántida nos enviará su ayuda... Aunque no dejo de pensar que el consejo trama algo —pensó en voz alta, con una sonrisa escueta. Se acercó a Allen para revolver sus cabellos y de pronto lo empujó mientras su martillo pasaba sobre él para destrozar a un akuma que quería atacarlos por la espalda.

Habían sido enviados para controlar a los esbirros que devoraban el famélico ganado del pueblo de Saltmites a las afueras de Cuargeo. El lugar está lleno de exiliados de la capital y esclavos omegas.

Una docena de bestias se aproximaban con la obvia intención de asesinarlos. El par de guerreros sagrados estaba rodeado; Allen aún podía dar pelea, pero Lavi comenzaba a exhalar exhausto debido al calor del desierto. Sus uniformes forrados con varias capas de tela para protegerlos del sol tampoco ayudan en mucho, concentrando el calor en su cuerpo.

—Cross me dijo algo parecido. También sospecha que Leverrier trama algo —respondió pensativo, antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque para descargar su frustración.

Los akumas y esbirros que los habían acorralado en la base de una duna se lanzaron en picada. Allen se separó un poco de su compañero para liberar más poder de su inocencia. Se movió en círculos y su espada comenzó a rebanar a los que estaban cerca, como si de una danza macabra se tratara.

Con ello logró hacer una abertura que usaron para escapar de los proyectiles de los akumas. La pelea de nuevo se acercó al pequeño pueblo que protegían, aunque la mayoría de sus casas ya estaban carbonizadas y convertidas en escombros.

La grotesca mano de un esbirro se afirmó en el tobillo de Allen, tomándolo por sorpresa. El monstruo lo lanzó varios metros haciéndolo impactar y destruir a su paso la pared de piedra de una muralla.

—¡Allen! —gritó Lavi, viendo en dirección a la nube de polvo que envolvía al omega. Su oído pronto captó los gruñidos de otra horda de esbirros que recién ingresaban a la zona.

_"Mierda... ¿Acaso crecen de la arena?"_ pensó el ojiverde, apretando sus dientes y poniendo en posición su martillo listo para defender a Allen.

—Crown Belt —gritó el omega, haciendo que una capa blanca brillante cubriera su espalda. La sangre de una herida no tan profunda y su labio partido bañó la mitad de su cara. Maldijo en voz baja la llegada de más bestias, viendo que Lavi le daba pelea a dos akumas al mismo tiempo.

—Necesito refuerzos por aquí —se dirigió al albino, sin despegar la vista de los akumas— Podemos dejar la conversación para después. ¡Aún tenemos un par de akumas que destrozar!

Se juntaron ambos espalda con espalda. Lavi finalmente mostró una sonrisa dentada y mientras Allen bloqueaba los ataques con su espada, llevó su martillo al suelo para crear una ráfaga de viento y arena succionando y lanzando lejos a un akuma que intentaba romper la barrera del buscador que protegía el fragmento de inocencia en sus brazos y a unos cuantos aldeanos dentro de esta. El buscador beta estaba nervioso al ser el blanco de los monstruos pero no dejaba de recitar oraciones a Gea que mantenían el talismán de la barrera activa.

Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora de lucha encarnizada. Lavi ya había sobrepasado su límite y Allen no estaba en mejor condición. Por fortuna habían acabado con casi todos los monstruos, akumas y esbirros a excepción de tres akumas que habían hecho bastante daño a la barrera y el talismán.

No esperaban toparse con un fragmento de inocencia en Saltmites ya que estaba en hibernación bajo la arena sin ser detectada antes, siendo activada por mera casualidad con la presencia de los guerreros sagrados.

Corriendo en zigzag en un rápido movimiento Allen fue el primero en llegar hasta el buscador. Uno de los akumas retenía a Lavi quien usaba su martillo como escudo sin darse cuenta que los otros dos estaban por combinar un ataque en dirección a la barrera.

—¡Es imposible! Si atacan al mismo tiempo, no lo soportará —gritaron aterrados los que se encontraban dentro.

Allen mordió su labio sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre, buscando desesperado un plan.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos al pensar en una arriesgada idea. Su espada regresó a su forma original en el brazo y con su otra mano en los labios hizo un silbido agudo, llamando la atención de Lavi. El pelirrojo entendió de inmediato lo que estaba tramando.

—Gozu, dame la inocencia —ordenó al buscador bajo su mirada de asombro.

—¿Está seguro, señor Walker? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Si. Tan pronto desactives la barrera, busquen refugio —explicó apurado, pues no les quedaba más tiempo.

El buscador hizo caso; la barrera se rompió en pedazos como un cristal y Allen tomó la inocencia, escondiéndola dentro de su uniforme. Fue la distracción suficiente para que los akumas detuvieran su ataque combinado al ver la típica luz verde emanada por la inocencia en las manos del guerrero sagrado mientras se alejaba.

Lavi también silbó al aire, evadiendo un fuerte golpe del akuma que se incrustó en el metal de un granero.

En cuestión de segundos, los refuerzos hicieron aparición. Un par de grifos rugieron y sus sombras se proyectaron desde el cielo. Timcampy fue el primero en bajar y tomar con sus patas a Allen, Lavi saltó a la montura de su grifo llamado Loom y luego empezaron a maniobrar de forma evasiva, llevando su pelea al aire.

—¡Yo los destruiré!... tú debes regresar y proteger la inocencia —gritó para que el omega lo escuchara ya que el ruido de las explosiones y balas de energía oscura le dificultaron acercarse al grifo dorado y su dueño.

— No me iré. Es nuestra única oportunidad de acabar con ellos. No podrás solo, Lavi —respondió y en sus ojos se veía la determinación de protegerlos a todos.

—Esper-... —Lavi no pudo reclamarle porque Tim dio un giro pronunciado hacia los akumas. Parecía que iba a colisionar con ellos.

Timcampy rugía con ira y Allen miró fijamente a los akumas. Tenía que poner su fuerza restante un un poderoso ataque o estarían acabados. No tenía lesiones graves, pero bastarían para dejar fuera de combate a una persona normal.

Usó la habilidad de su inocencia llamada "Cross Grave" para inmovilizar a dos akumas. Los gritos de advertencia de Lavi ya no llegaban a sus oídos, no había vuelta atrás.

Allen tomó impulso desde la montura de su grifo, esquivando por muy poco un proyectil dirigido a su cabeza y activó su espada nuevamente. Se lanzó hasta los akumas en medio de un grito de furia, cayendo con gracia y potencia.

—¡EDGE END! —gritó a todo pulmón, rebanando justo en la mitad a un akuma y chocando de lleno con el segundo. Una gran explosión se dio y luego dos enormes objetos y uno más pequeño impactaron en la arena.

Una espesa nube de humo y arena bloqueaba la vista del único ojo de Lavi. El akuma restante aprovechó la abertura en su defensa y se abalanzó sobre él provocando que empezaran a caer. Lavi estiró su martillo haciendo que el mango se anclara en la arena y se separara de su grifo para que no sufriera daños.

Una vez en la seguridad del suelo activó su sello de fuego que desintegró finalmente al tercer akuma.

Estaba terriblemente debilitado por la insolación y el calor, usando su martillo como apoyo para no ceder al agotamiento. Para su suerte, ambos grifos bajaron y Loom se acercó para brindarle soporte.

Llegaron hasta el cráter producido por Allen y los akumas al caer. La preocupación de Lavi era evidente, pues no había rastro del albino en ninguna parte además de los cuerpos de los akumas que empezaban a desintegrarse.

De pronto el sonido de alguien tosiendo captó su atención, girando su rostro se dio cuenta que Timcampy rascaba la arena para desenterrar a Allen.

—¡Estás loco! Por un momento pensé que habías muerto —lo regañó, aunque su voz sonaba más aliviada que molesta.

—No fue la mejor idea que he tenido... pero funcionó —exclamó el menor afinando sus sentidos y escupiendo la arena que había tragado. Quedó cubierto por completo luego de perder la conciencia con su último ataque.

Lavi soltó un suspiro y comenzó a reír, burlándose por cómo había terminado con arena hasta en su cabello. Allen bufó en respuesta viéndole con un gracioso puchero y el ceño fruncido, cediendo ante la contagiosa risa de Lavi. Se subieron a sus grifos y regresaron al pueblo para cerciorarse que no quedaban más akumas o esbirros.

El lugar estaba en ruinas, muy pocas viviendas seguían intactas pero en precarias condiciones. El resto era una montaña de escombros calcinados con el suelo ennegrecido por la maldición de Erebo. No había ruido más allá del fuego de incendios menores y el aleteo de los grifos aterrizando.

Con su ojo izquierdo, Allen es capaz de detectar la energía oscura de los akumas. Descartó de inmediato su presencia en el lugar, concluyendo que habían acabado con todos ellos.

—Está despejado —confirmó con un gesto afirmativo. Los habitantes betas y unos cuantos omegas comenzaron a asomarse aún con miedo, algunos tenían heridas leves pero milagrosamente no hubieron fallecidos. Se quedó estático y con la mirada ensombrecida, ya que siempre que presencia la destrucción producida por el fuego, los recuerdos de su pasado lo atacan. Sacudió la cabeza para aminorar sus emociones y se bajó de la montura de Tim.

Lavi buscó la sombra de un techo de madera agujereado por las balas y recargó su hombro en la pared, vaciando el contenido de una cantimplora con agua sobre su cabeza.

—¡Señor Bookman!... ¡Señor Walker! —el buscador se acercó de prisa hacia ellos, traía unas vendas sobre su brazo y la cabeza.

—Sellaré la inocencia con los talismanes restantes para que no la puedan rastrear más akumas —explicó el beta mientras que Allen la colocaba con cuidado en una bolsa de tela.

—Fue heroico de tu parte activar la barrera donde estaban los demás —felicita el albino.

—Los protegiste muy bien, Gozu —añade Lavi. El buscador sonrió apenado.

—A-Al contrario. Sin ustedes aquí, todos estaríamos muertos ahora. Nos han salvado —reconoció el hombre haciendo una reverencia— Será mejor que se acerquen al hospital improvisado que instalaron. Tienen que atender sus heridas.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Hay que regresar rápido a la Rama... —Allen buscó una excusa y la encontró cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir pidiendo comida. Aquello llamó la atención del buscador y Lavi, quien comenzó a reír.

—Nada como comer a montones después de volar en un grifo suicida y casi morir por akumas —se burla un poco y luego se acerca para darle un leve golpe en el hombro. Allen se quejó pero al final sonrió resignado y fue convencido de tratar sus heridas primero antes de partir a Cuargeo.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Desafortunadamente, había otro motivo por el cual no quería quedarse más tiempo ahí. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a las miradas despectivas y las palabras hirientes de las personas que lo reconocen por ser el príncipe o por ser un omega, y vaya que sus rasgos únicos lo hacen fácil de reconocer aun con la capucha puesta para ocultar su cabello.

Cada misión termina con el mismo resultado, pero más allá de la hostilidad de las personas, siempre afectan su estabilidad emocional en menor o mayor medida.

Caminó con cautela entre las sábanas y costales viejos que servían como camas improvisadas en una bodega semidestruida. Desvió sus ojos con una mueca de tristeza al ver a una pequeña niña, quizás la única infante, a la que le estaban poniendo una tablilla en su pierna.

La menor de ojos oscuros no desprendía su mirada de él.

¿Curiosidad? ¿Miedo? No estaba del todo seguro en medio de ese lugar que a pesar de ser grande, le daba la sensación que se reducía y se volvía más pequeño.

Gozu les explicó que eran los primeros guerreros sagrados en llegar a Saltmites desde que se fundó la nueva capital en Cuargeo. Tal parece que las pocas visitas son de soldados del reino resguardando a quienes colectan los impuestos; los únicos que acechan el lugar como buitres esperando que el ganado muera para devorar sus huesos.

—Miren... es el "príncipe" —murmuró una de las personas al reconocer la cicatriz en su rostro. Allen acomodó un poco su capucha al verse descubierto y buscó el lugar más alejado, apoyándose en una mesa con utensilios y gasas de curación.

De nuevo más miradas no deseadas lo analizaban con una variedad de emociones, algunos curiosos como la niña, otros con reproche, odio y envidia. Lavi estaba en el extremo opuesto mientras se vendaba el brazo, sin percatarse de la hostilidad en el ambiente.

—Atenderé sus heridas, joven. Retire su capa —escuchó de pronto la voz ronca de una mujer mayor, haciéndolo respingar por no darse cuenta de su presencia.

—D-De acuerdo... —respondió titubeante y un poco renuente a quitarse la capa frente a quienes lo miraban. Pero la cara de fastidio de la mujer más la insistencia lo obligó a hacer caso.

Se quitó la capa y su chaleco con el emblema de la Rama, dejando únicamente una ajustada camisa sin mangas pegada a su torso. Los hombros y su piel blanquecina estaban marcados por cortes, sangre seca y unos moretones pequeños, también destacaba bastante el tono carmín de su brazo izquierdo y el brillo de la inocencia en el dorso de la mano.

La menor fue cargada en los brazos de su madre, una mujer bastante delgada y con ojeras visibles en su rostro.

—Mami, mira... es un guerrero sagrado, pero es un omega... —lo señaló, identificado su aroma— ¿Por qué no tiene un collar?

Aquel comentario despertó más críticas y miradas resentidas, haciéndolo sentirse culpable. Acababan de exterminar a todos los akumas y esbirros, pero con excepción de aquella niña, el resto pareció olvidar quien los salvó.

—Un omega no debería ser un guerrero sagrado —hablo un hombre con ropa harapienta y apariencia de vagabundo— Tal parece que Gea tiene preferencias, porque el mocoso nació en una cuna de oro...

—¡El príncipe es un hipócrita! —exclamó otra mujer con rencor en sus ojos, al ser una esclava omega— Mírenlo ahí, no tiene valor de vernos a la cara porque se irá a su lujoso palacio y nos dejará aquí muriendo de hambre y sin un techo para protegernos de la arena de este maldito desierto.

Quejas y reclamos se hicieron más fuertes entre los heridos.

—Lo único que hacen por nosotros los marginados es llegar a tiempo para la recolección de impuestos... ¿Y luego qué? ¡Nos dejan a la suerte para servir como carnada de akumas! —gritó un hombre de apariencia más robusta. Tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia Allen.

La piedra pasó muy cerca de su rostro. Cuando impactó en la pared, el eco finalmente captó la atención del buscador quien de inmediato alertó a Lavi.

Allen no se movió, tampoco hizo algún gesto, permaneció con la cabeza baja y ocultando los ojos tras el flequillo. Apretó con fuerza las manos en puño hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Después de todo ellos decían la verdad... aún era incapaz de salvarlos de la miseria en la que viven.

¿Cuándo tendría el poder y los recursos para ayudar a su pueblo? ¿Cuándo acabaría la guerra?, se preguntaba.

Si había una diosa a la cual rezar... ¿Por qué no respondía las plegarias?

—¡Que otra prueba quieren de que Gea nos ha olvidado! Nos ha condenado a todos a morir a manos del Conde. Si el rey Mana estuviera vivo, no estaríamos pasando por esta miseria —exclamó otro, secundado por todos aquellos que frustrados y molestos buscaban excusar sus penurias y culpar a alguien por su miserable situación.

_"Basta"_

—Eres peor que la basura... ¡Tu lugar está con los esclavos, no la realeza!

_"No los escuches, Allen"_

—Apuesto a que tiene una legión de esclavos y omegas en su inmenso palacio. Vaya ironía.

_"Eso es mentira..."_

—Solo sirve de algo por ser un guerrero sagrado.

_"Lo lamento. Es la única forma en la que puedo ayudarlos en este momento..."_

—Debió morir junto con la sucia omega de su madr-...

—**¡YA BASTA! **—Lavi usó su voz de alfa, harto de escuchar sus insultos. Todos se estremecieron ante su presencia, siendo el único alfa en el pueblo. La ira brotaba de su interior y como buen Bookman trataba de controlar sus emociones, pero los instintos alfa-omega eran más difíciles de detener.

La mirada de Allen por fin chocó con el ojo esmeralda; también se había visto afectado por su voz, sintiendo un ligero temblor en el cuerpo y encogiéndose incómodo cuando Lavi se acercó para tomar la capa que se había quitado, poniéndosela en la espalda para cubrirlo. El ojigris podía notar en su aroma que estaba molesto y a pesar que tenía peores golpes que él, seguía viéndose imponente.

Muy pocas veces había visto ese lado de Lavi debido a su personalidad lúdica. Al ser un alfa con un alto estatus dentro del clan Bookman y nieto del actual líder, su voz era bastante formidable en comparación a la de otros.

—¿P-Por qué def-defiendes al príncipe? —preguntó uno de los que hacía un momento insultaban a Allen, siendo aquel que lanzó la piedra— Tú eres un Bookman alfa y guerrero sagrado con la vida hecha en Cuargeo. Él es una deshonra para la familia real.

—Me parece que aun no les quedó claro que no toleraré sus comentarios —contestó el ojiverde, con la mirada seria— No tienes derecho a reprocharnos cuando hemos arriesgado nuestros cuellos al salvarles a todos la vida. Yo no estoy aquí como Bookman y él no está aquí como un príncipe. ¡Entiende eso!

Aquel hombre no hizo más que retroceder con su semblante molesto. Esta vez Lavi se dirigió a los demás.

—Todos estamos pasando por una crisis, Cuargeo también y Allen no es la excepción. Él se está sacrificando y luchando a su manera por el bien de su reino, ¿pero qué le dan a cambio? ¿El desprecio sólo por ser un omega? —dijo con decepción.

Una delicada mano se posó en su hombro para detenerlo. Vio de soslayo que Allen ya estaba vestido nuevamente; en sus ojos plateados miró agradecimiento a pesar de no haber dicho nada.

Lanzando un suspiro frustrado, Lavi pasó la mano por su cabello pelirrojo. Era tiempo de irse, primero porque debían llevar la inocencia recuperada hasta la Rama, y segundo porque su presencia tras usar la voz empezaba a marear a los heridos que se encontraban aún más débiles.

El viaje de regreso se sentía cansado y largo a pesar de estar a sólo unas horas de la Rama Norte.

No hubieron más palabras, ni bromas, ni conversaciones de por medio. Allen miraba el atardecer encandilado del ciclo menor, pero sus manos aún temblaban sosteniendo las riendas de su grifo. Tim gruñó y elevó su cabeza para distraerlo de sus pensamientos.

El ojigris le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y acarició las plumas doradas de su cuello, sintiendo el cálido viento del desierto golpear su rostro. Todavía tenía que superar muchas inseguridades, y ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a luchar con sus demonios internos.

Su madre tenía razón, no hay otra elección, tiene un deber que cumplir y ese es el convertirse en el rey de Lemuria.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Dentro de una ostentosa estancia, dos personas confabulan y discuten un malicioso plan para tomar el reino a la fuerza.

Leverrier tenía las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones. Al otro lado de la mesa, un aliado de alto rango en la Rama bebía vino rojo y se acomodaba en la silla de piel; un hombre viejo de baja estatura y corpulento, con cabello negro y un monóculo en su ojo.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Leverrier.

—Así es, el informe ya está listo. Link se lo dará a Cross en las próximas horas —responde con una sonrisa cómplice. Leverrier sacó de la gaveta una caja que contenía varios lingotes de oro como pago. El ambicioso beta de cabello negro relamia sus labios al ver el reluciente brillo del metal precioso.

—El general Marian y el príncipe cayeron sin problemas, y con los detalles modificados del informe, tendremos la victoria asegurada —el alfa añade con malicia, poniéndose de pie para contemplar la vista al jardín desde la ventana.

—Deberíamos enviar también a Bookman y su nieto junto con el príncipe. Mientras más lejos estén los aliados del general mejor —pensó en voz alta y volteó su rostro expectante. Leverrier seguía de espaldas a él— El lamesuelas de Cross es más listo de lo que parece.

—De eso me encargaré luego. Pero más importante aún... cuando el reino esté en mis manos tendrás la otra mitad de tu pago. ¡Serás nombrado virrey y vivirás como el nuevo gobernador de Didierite! —añadió y el mayor sonrió triunfal, imaginando los recursos que tendría al alcance de sus asquerosas manos, sin reparo en las manos del alfa sobre sus hombros.

Una sensación de desconfianza llegó a la cabeza de aquel hombre gordo. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, tomando algo de distancia de su patrocinador e intentando que no se notara que estaba tenso.

Malcom comenzó a reír sin motivo aparente, su mirada se ensombreció y el pelinegro sintió el sudor de su frente bajando por la piel.

—No estás pensando en quedarte con todo el botín, ¿o si?

El más alto finge consternación— ¿Yo?... ¿Por qué querría traicionarte, mi viejo amigo? —se llevó la mano al pecho con cara de incredulidad.

—¿De qué hablas? Tu eres la persona más ambiciosa y traicionera que he conocido. No busques problemas, Malcom, no mientras sepa tus secretos —amenazó en un último intento de salvar su pellejo, dándose cuenta que cayó en una trampa al ver que tenía bloqueada la única puerta de salida. Leverrier parecía no verse perturbado en lo más mínimo.

—Tienes razón, tú ganas... —dijo y el viejo hombre suspiró aliviado— No hay que perder una buena relación de negocios por algo tan trivial —pero sus acciones decían todo lo contrario, acercándose cada vez más. El pelinegro retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

—Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que mis planes salgan a la luz antes de lo previsto... —se agacho un poco hasta llegar a la altura del beta y mirarlo a la cara; sus ojos se abrieron, enrojecidos por la locura.

Sacó una daga que tenía escondida en su sherwani y cortó el cuello de aquel hombre en un movimiento rápido de su mano. Fue un corte limpio que de inmediato se abrió y lanzó chorros de sangre de forma violenta.

Su víctima no pudo más que llevarse las manos al cuello en un intento inutil de detener la hemorragia, cayendo de rodillas. La sangre manchó la cara del alfa y también escurrió hasta la alfombra.

Leverrier se regocijaba con el dolor ajeno. Una mueca retorcida cubrió sus labios cuando el viejo dejó de respirar y quedó inerte, con una mano estirada hacia su dirección. Se agachó y puso la daga en su mano, moviendo el brazo de tal forma que pareciera un suicidio.

—La próxima vez cuida mejor tus palabras, aunque no creo habrá una próxima para ti... No es nada personal —musita con desdén y soberbia.

Su plan nunca incluyó a alguien más que él mismo desde el principio.

Ser un clérigo de la Rama Norte era su fachada principal. Su verdadero ser era vil y manipulador, moviendo los hilos desde las sombras con el único objetivo de convertirse en el rey de Lemuria.

Su familia siempre tuvo en mente llegar al poder, pero a pesar de los múltiples intentos a lo largo de los siglos, ofreciendo a las mujeres y omegas mas hermosas de su clan como candidatas a esposas, jamás los tomaron en cuenta.

Leverrier fue criado para engendrar a una hija omega capaz de comprometerse con el principe, pero con el inesperado giro de eventos relacionados con Allen y tambien el no haber podido engendrar hijos, la ambición del alfa crecio más y más hasta el punto de hacer tratos y negocios en el mercado negro y otros grupos con intenciones oscuras a cambio del poder absoluto.

Sus tácticas habían funcionado bien hasta ahora, ya solo faltaban los arreglos finales y su plan estaría completo dentro de muy poco...

Mientras tanto debía mantenerse libre de sospechas. Su rostro retorcido por la ambición y la locura se volvió una mueca de pánico y se puso de rodillas para sostener en sus brazos el cuerpo.

—¡AYUDA! —gritó afligido, alertando a sus guardias personales y a cierta persona que también acompañaba al fallecido clérigo beta— ¡Necesitamos un médico de inmediato!

Link fue el primero en entrar sólo para encontrarse con la macabra escena— ¡Por Gea!... Señor Leverrier, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó mientras tomaba con sus dedos los signos vitales del hombre.

—Confesó que era un espía del clan Noah y quiso sobornarme con oro para comprar mi silencio —mintió, y pese a que ni él mismo creía en su mentira, pareció ser suficiente para consternar a Link— Cuando le dije que iba a reportarlo decidió... quitarse la vida. Yo traté de salvarlo, pero no lo logré a tiempo.

Los guardias no tardaron en llegar y la conmoción se hizo aún más grande. Leverrier sonrió en sus adentros; tanto Link como los guardias eran betas y nadie dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras, a pesar que su aroma como alfa denotaba exitación e ira.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Ya de vuelta en el palacio, Allen estaba recostado sobre el césped dentro de su jardín privado. Suspiró para calmar sus nervios, pero no podía conciliar el sueño de ese día.

Los rayos del sol apenas si daban la sensación de calor sobre su piel al estar en el punto más bajo del ciclo solar menor; la mayoría dentro del palacio debía estar durmiendo sin notar su ausencia.

Su ansiedad se debía a que este podría ser uno de sus últimos momentos en Cuargeo antes de partir a tierras desconocidas, por lo que iba a atesorar cada sensación y aroma de Lemuria.

Llevó sus manos al cielo, queriendo alcanzar algo todavía imposible para él. Luego desvió su vista al brillo emanado del cristal de inocencia incrustado en su mano izquierda. Por un momento juró sentir la tibieza de las manos de sus padres sobre las suyas, como solían hacer cuando era un cachorro.

La expresión más pura de su afligida alma se convirtió en una sola lágrima, tan brillante como un diamante y tan solitaria como el corazón de su dueño en ese instante.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Traducción del título: <<Dentro de una mentira>>**

**Esclavos: Además del menosprecio que sufren los omegas, después de que Mana falleció proliferó la esclavización para varios fines, de explotación sexual, para trabajos domésticos o manuales (el último más que todo en esclavos betas).**

**Algunos miembros del consejo y mercantes adinerados de Lemuria copiaron técnicas atlantes (ya que los esclavos están permitidos en Atlántida), para conseguir mano de obra barata.**

**Se supone que es ilegal en Lemuria, pero los que manejan el poder sobornan a los clérigos o son los mismos miembros del consejo, por lo que hacen la vista gorda para beneficio propio.**

***Aclaro que en el palacio donde vive Allen, la servidumbre no es esclava. La mayoría viven adentro (como Jerry y Miranda) y son libres de salir cuando quieran.**

**Collar para omegas: A diferencia de Atlántida, en Lemuria sólo los esclavos omegas usan un collar, que es por lo general hecho con cuero o metal para que no sean marcados a la fuerza. Los dueños de estos esclavos incluyen su nombre o sello personal en los collares para identificar a quién pertenecen. (La niña se sorprendió al ver que Allen no tenía un collar porque ella nunca había visto a un omega libre *cries in Spanish)**

**Esbirros: Si mal no recuerdo lo había mencionado antes, pero vuelvo a aclarar que los esbirros si pueden sucumbir con armas normales. En cambio, los akumas solo pueden ser destruidos con inocencia como en la serie. Son bestias de apariencia humanoide sin inteligencia y del tamaño de un adulto intraterrestre. No cambian de forma como los akumas y tampoco pueden proyectar energía oscura, solo usan la fuerza de sus brazos y mandíbulas para asesinar a sus presas.**

**⋆** **｡*ﾟ** **✲** ***** **⋆** ***** **✲** **ﾟ*｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango...**

**レムーリャ ** ** _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	11. Not a normal sandstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determinado a protegerlos

**Nueve**

<<Not a normal sandstorm>>

Anteriormente

_"Ya de vuelta en el palacio, Allen estaba recostado sobre el césped dentro de su jardín privado. Suspiró para calmar sus nervios, pero no podía conciliar el sueño de ese día._

_Los rayos del sol apenas si daban la sensación de calor sobre su piel al estar en el punto más bajo del ciclo solar menor; la mayoría dentro del palacio debía estar durmiendo sin notar su ausencia._

_Su ansiedad se debía a que este podría ser uno de sus últimos momentos en Cuargeo antes de partir a tierras desconocidas, por lo que iba a atesorar cada sensación y aroma de Lemuria._

_Llevó sus manos al cielo, queriendo alcanzar algo todavía imposible para él. Luego desvió su vista al brillo emanado del cristal de inocencia incrustado en su mano izquierda. Por un momento juró sentir la tibieza de las manos de sus padres sobre las suyas, como solían hacer cuando era un cachorro._

_La expresión más pura de su afligida alma se convirtió en una sola lágrima, tan brillante como un diamante y tan solitaria como el corazón de su dueño en ese instante."_

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

La noticia del suicidio de uno de los más influyentes clérigos de la Rama Norte fue primicia en toda la ciudad, aunque el consejo real ocultó la parte sobre los espías de Erebo mezclados entre ellos para no desatar pánico en el reino.

Por otro lado, Allen ayudó en lo que pudo para los preparativos previos de su viaje a Atlántida. A última hora se enteró que Bookman y Lavi también se unirían en su travesía. Sería una despedida simple de los demás, sin tantos rodeos o celebraciones.

Link le había mencionado que es común que haya al menos un mes de cortejo antes de la ceremonia de compromiso en matrimonios arreglados. Estos comenzarán tan pronto llegue a Atlas, ya que no hay tiempo que perder y mientras más rápido se complete la unión, más pronto comenzarán a recibir la ayuda de sus aliados.

...

—¿Seguro que no necesitarás nada más? —pregunta Miranda, viéndose inquieta y revisando una libreta en su mano— Puse en las maletas más grandes un kit de primeros auxilios en caso de emergencia, además de los supresores. ¡Nunca los olvides! También tu pijama y sherwani favoritos, una lista de recetas detalladas de parte de Jerry, jarras con vino, botes con paprika y otras especias que dudo que encuentren en Atlántida, sogas, tapones para los oídos, tiaras y otras de tus joyas. Mandé a pulir tu armadura de batalla que también está en las maletas, puse toallas de baño, juguetes para tu grifo, cinco pares de capas para el sol, tus dangos favoritos y... —comenzó a enlistar, al inicio en voz alta, pero luego se convirtió en murmullos inentendibles en medio de su preocupación.

—Miranda...

La mencionada seguía enlistando objetos, Allen se preguntó mentalmente cómo pudo acomodar tantas cosas dentro de las maletas.

—Miranda, no necesito nada más. Gracias —sonrió apenado. Agitando sus manos finalmente obtuvo la atención de la castaña— Además... no creo que Tim sea capaz de volar con tanto peso.

Y ciertamente tenía razón, el grifo dorado hacia un intento bestial para siquiera poder mover sus patas debido al peso de los sacos y maletas en sus costados. Tendría que retirar muchas cosas y llevar únicamente las provisiones necesarias para el viaje.

—¡Hoy será un gran día! —se escuchó la voz cantarina de Lavi acercándose a ellos. Mostró una sonrisa dentada y colocó su mano sobre el grifo de Allen para apoyarse. El peso adicional hizo que Timcampy cayera al piso al no poder mantenerse de pie.

—Que Gea los proteja y se asegure que lleguen a salvo a su destino —Miranda juntó sus manos en una plegaria— Dicen que las tormentas en el mar son muy peligrosas.

—No te preocupes por eso —aseguró el ojiverde mientras ayudaba a Allen a retirar la carga adicional sobre Tim— Nosotros cuidaremos bien de Allen.

—Es más probable que yo cuide de ti —respondió con burla— Te metes en problemas más seguido de lo que me gustaría admitir y casi siempre me veo envuelto en ellos.

Tras unos minutos extra en los que quitaron el exceso de carga en su grifo, ya estaban listos a la espera de la indicación final de partir. En el viaje iría Allen, Link, Lavi, Bookman y dos guardias beta como escolta.

Las compuertas estaban por abrirse y Allen ya se había despedido de todos, a excepción de una persona muy importante...

—¿Dónde está Cross? —se pregunta y voltea a todos lados con la esperanza de verlo. Tenía tanto que decirle y aunque no era un adiós definitivo, no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

—Lo lamento, él no vendrá —Miranda le explicó apenada por su cara de desilusión, recordando lo que el alfa le había encomendado— Dijo algo como "las despedidas emotivas no son lo mío" y desapareció hace un par de horas. P-Pe-pero... me pidió que te entregara esto.

Sacó una carta sellada de su delantal y se la entregó a Allen. El omega supo de inmediato que era de Cross debido al profundo olor a licor junto al sello del general impreso en cera roja.

—Dijo que no podías abrirla hasta que estuvieras fuera de la ciudad —añadió algo nerviosa.

—¿Huh?, bueno... Si él lo dice. Gracias de nuevo, Miranda —guardó la carta dentro de su bolso y dio una última mirada nostálgica a los que se quedarían en el palacio. Tomaría aproximadamente tres semanas sin contratiempos para llegar a Atlas, pero el clima impredecible o las tormentas marinas podrían retrasarlos un poco.

Y así, en una sincronizada coreografía, los grifos saltaron desde lo alto del Grerto, dando inició a su viaje más largo hasta ahora. El palacio de Cuargeo y la Rama Norte iban quedando atrás, perdiéndose entre los espejismos y el calor del desierto.

Volaron en maniobras suaves, casi planeando bajo las escasas nubes. Desde su salida, Allen había permanecido en silencio y algo cabizbajo. Extrañaría la comida de Jerry, el palacio y las costumbres de su reino porque sabía gracias a Bookman y Lavi que Atlántida es completamente distinto a lo que él está acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué la cara larga esta vez? —preguntó Lavi, acercándose ya cansado del silencio. Al volar sin turbulencia tuvo la peligrosa idea de hacer una maniobra sobre el lomo de su grifo; quedó recostado sobre su espalda, cruzado de piernas y juntando las manos bajo su cabeza como respaldo.

—Nada en particular —responde el albino encogiéndose de hombros, envidiando lo cómodo que se veía.

—Eres malo mintiendo. En vez de ahogarte en tus pensamientos deberías disfrutar de la vista. Es la primera vez que viajamos tan lejos juntos, aunque no sea una misión precisamente —rió y cerró su ojo para enfocarse en la sensación del viento— Imagina esto: pasaremos por cañones, bosques y valles, cruzaremos el océano entero para llegar a Atlántida y podrás ver personalmente a criaturas y bestias marinas que sólo has visto pintadas en libros. ¡Es una nueva aventura! ¿No era tu gran sueño conocer Atlántida desde que eras cachorro? —pregunta entreabriendo su ojo y levantando una ceja. Recordó las innumerables veces que Allen expresó interés en conocer el reino acuático.

—Lo era... pero mi sueño no empezaba de esta manera, ni terminaba como moneda de cambio en medio de una crisis económica —explicó su triste realidad. Suspiró, llevando la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza— Pero la decisión ya está tomada, así que no puedo retractarme ahora, porque esto es por el bien de Lemuria.

—Aah~ Siempre tan noble y sincero. Está bien ser egoísta en ocasiones... Sólo disfruta del viaje y grábalo en tu memoria —quiso restarle importancia para animarlo un poco. En realidad, estaba preocupado por Allen y a pesar de no demostrarlo ni decírselo de forma directa, siempre terminaba por hacerlo entrar en razón y ver el lado positivo a las cosas.

Allen asiente ya más relajado y con una diminuta sonrisa. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el ruido de un golpe seco. Bookman hábilmente lanzó una piedra pequeña que dio directo en la cabeza de Lavi.

—¡Auch! Panda, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿De dónde sacaste un guijarro? —se quejó, masajeando la zona afectada por el golpe bajo la risa discreta del albino.

—Si te caes de la montura no nos detendremos a recogerte —reprende el mayor. Lavi lo miró con cierto reproche infantil mientras el viejo alfa ordenaba a su grifo regresar a la parte delantera—. Compórtate como el Bookman que eres y maneja correctamente tu grifo. Hay más de dónde salió ese guijarro si no lo haces.

Lavi optó por sentarse nuevamente de la forma correcta, un poco a regañadientes y con una ligera molestia en su cabeza en donde recibió el golpe.

—Para ser un alfa veterano, aún tiene mucha fuerza —Allen pensó en voz alta cuando el mayor se alejó y Lavi asintió.

—No esperaba menos del líder del clan Bookman —responde, pero Allen notó cierto cambio en los gestos del ojiverde, enfocando la mirada en la espalda de su abuelo quien volaba cerca de Link—. Sabes, Panda se retirará dentro de poco y cuando eso pase... yo... tomaré su cargo. Estoy en una posición similar a la tuya, con la diferencia que tarde o temprano enfrentaré algo para lo que aún no estoy preparado.

—Te comprendo, y al mismo tiempo te admiro, Allen. A pesar de todo lo que está en tu contra siempre sonríes y mantienes tu frente en alto, mantienes la esperanza de que todo cambiará para bien con las decisiones que tomarás a partir de ahora... ¿No son esas las cualidades de un líder?

Allen se quedó estático, procesando aquellas palabras con un nudo en su garganta ya que tampoco se sentía listo para tomar el cargo como rey o afrontar el compromiso arreglado. De cierta forma eso tocó cierta fibra sensible dentro de su corazón.

Este latió fuerte en su pecho, pero se armó de valor para regresarle una mirada cálida— Lo son. Pronto tendrás las cualidades para ser un líder, no... estoy seguro de que ya eres uno, Lavi —dijo con orgullo y el ojo esmeralda del alfa lo miró con admiración.

La conversación al final quedó en segundo plano y cada uno reflexionó sobre su posición y sus propias obligaciones; uno de ellos enfrentándolas en esos momentos, el otro esperando con resigno.

_"¿Puedo ser egoísta al menos una vez en mi vida?" _Se preguntó Allen en un fugaz pensamiento, regresando su vista al horizonte.

Sonrió y decidió disfrutar del resto de su travesía hacia un mundo desconocido.

_"Tal vez no pueda cambiar mi pasado... pero me encargaré de forjar mi propio destino, uno en el que pueda protegerlos a todos"_

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Después de varias horas volando sobre el desierto, ya bastante lejos de las tierras de Cuargeo, su travesía tranquila pronto se vio afectada por algo inesperado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Link agudizó su vista. Bajó la velocidad de vuelo al igual que Allen y los demás.

Los ojos de todos estaban puestos en el mayor del grupo. La mirada indescifrable de Bookman y la señal que hacía con su mano indicaba que algo ocurría. Lavi también adoptó un semblante serio al llegar a la delantera, mirando hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte árido.

Al ser experimentados viajeros y poseer la mejor memoria de Hollow Earth, los Bookman conocen muchos peligros, motivo por el cual fueron enviados junto al príncipe en su viaje. Detectar a tiempo que algo anda mal puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para todos.

—El viento... se siente diferente —Allen expresó en un murmullo, empezando a notar algo inusual también. Al ver hacia abajo no había nada más que dunas, con suerte algunas rocas sobresalen de la arena acompañadas de plantas que alguna vez estuvieron vivas.

—Debemos tocar tierra de inmediato—, dijo Bookman—. Se aproxima una tormenta de arena y si nos toma en el aire estaremos en problemas. Nos moveremos por el suelo hasta que pase, pero de ser necesario tendremos que buscar un refugio.

Comenzaron el descenso, llevaban medio día de vuelo ininterrumpido cuando finalmente las garras de los grifos se incrustaron en la arena. El viento arreció con el paso de los minutos y la arena pronto opacó el cielo.

Los lentes especiales y sus capas eran sofocantes con el infernal calor a su alrededor, pero es la mejor protección contra la arena que tiene velocidad suficiente como para irritar la piel expuesta. Por otro lado, los grifos están mejor adaptados al entorno desértico, sumado a las brillantes armaduras que los acorazan.

Las patas de Timcampy se hundían torpemente con cada paso; tenía su cabeza gacha y las alas encogidas protegiendo a Allen sobre su lomo. Sin embargo, apenas si podían ver unos metros al frente debido a la tormenta, por lo que enfocaron su prioridad en encontrar refugio.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Al otro lado del inclemente desierto de las tierras profundas de Lemuria hay un contraste bastante drástico. Del desierto y arena pasamos a bosques espesos, apilados en valles montañosos con picos nevados.

Esas riquezas naturales pertenecen a la última barrera natural del reino, llamada Didierite o mejor conocida como "la ciudad esmeralda". Es el santuario del bosque sagrado de Onns y gracias a la barrera mágica que posee, la maldición destructora de Erebo no puede acabar con el suelo y matar a la vida vegetal de la zona.

Es en las profundidades de este mágico lugar, que dos personas protagonizan una extraña escena.

—Estúpido holgazán —cierta mujer alfa de cabello negro usó la punta de su estilizado zapato para lanzarle una patada a quien estaba recostado sobre un lecho de hojas secas y musgo. Este sólo lanzó un quejido, pero no de dolor, más bien de decepción y disgusto al ver su sueño perturbado.

—Déjame dormir unos minutos más, Lulubell —abrió los ojos y vio con molestia los ojos ámbar de su hermana.

—En unos minutos será casi una semana.

—Y hubiera sido más si no me hubieras encontrado. Eres molesta —se apoyó en la corteza de un árbol y estiró sus brazos junto a un largo bostezo. Sacó un cigarro escondido entre su ropa que prendió por arte de magia con un chasquido de sus dedos.

—Te recuerdo que estás invadiendo el territorio de mi misión. Si estás vagando en vez de estar con el clan, supongo que también tienes una misión asignada, ¿o me equivoco? —gruñó y arrugó sus cejas cuando Tyki le lanzó el humo en la cara.

—Increíble —ella dijo con sarcasmo— Seguro has pasado de fiesta con tus insignificantes amigos humanos. Date cuenta que eres un ser superior a esa escoria adoradora de Gea —adoptó una pose arrogante, ganándose la mirada filosa del moreno.

—No son "escoria", y por si no lo sabias ellos tienen nombre. Son Eez, Fred y Resmus —Lulubell no se perturba con la mirada de desprecio de Tyki, advirtiendo de no tocar más ese tema. De pronto se oyó su risa cínica— Si hablar de misiones es lo que quieres, bien... ¿Quién fue la que falló en su búsqueda del oráculo y desaprovechó a toda una horda de akumas y esbirros? Esa fuiste tú. Y por esa misma razón te estás escondiendo del Conde. Eres una cobarde.

—¡Eres un maldito... ! —Estaba realmente molesta. Rechinó sus dientes, mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos y su piel cambio de color a un tono grisáceo.

Con fuerza sobrehumana lanzó una patada al árbol en el que Tyki reposaba. Lo partió desde la base, cayendo sobre el alfa que no se movió a tiempo. El inmenso bloque de madera hizo un enorme hueco en el techo del bosque y dejó pasar varios rayos de luz que contrastaron con la escena en el suelo, ya que el Noah quedó aplastado bajo el tronco... o así parecía.

—Bien... bien, me iré —se escucha su voz bajo el tronco— No necesito que me recuerden lo que tengo que hacer.

Tyki levantó el árbol caído con una sola mano y lo movió como si fuera una pequeña rama. Una vez de pie sacudió su túnica, lamentando haber perdido su último cigarro— Rayos... Encontrar a Road en Atlas será como buscar una aguja en un pajar. La mocosa ha aprendido a camuflarse bien entre las personas, pero supongo que es mejor buscarla que quedarme a ver como terminas de destruir el bosque y llamas la atención de los guerreros sagrados —Suspiró, pensando en voz alta con real fastidio.

Era una pérdida de tiempo el discutir entre ellos y técnicamente Lulubell tenía razón, había desperdiciado valiosos días de viaje al distraerse con sus amigos betas, jugando juegos de azar y rondando por el bosque cerca de la ciudad de Didierite.

Sin nada más que decir, caminó pasando de largo a la joven de mirada ámbar.

—Tyki... —llamó, haciendo que el mencionado se detuviera— Se me olvidaba. Si te llegas a encontrar con el príncipe Walker en tu camino a Atlántida, no te metas en sus asuntos.

—Oh... —aquello captó de inmediato su atención, mirándola de soslayo— ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de asuntos hicieron que el cachorro mimado saliera de la seguridad de Cuargeo?

—No tengo la obligación de decirte —se cruzó de brazos— Además, te conozco muy bien. No pudiste matarlo en ese entonces y aprovecharás cualquier oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo, no debo ser el oráculo para darme cuenta. Como sea, debiste matarlo cuando pudiste, ahora el Conde lo tiene en la mira para algo diferente.

Al final sólo chasqueó su lengua y retomó su camino. _"Es una pena que no pueda matarlo. Pero... nadie dijo nada de jugar un rato con él. Si la suerte está de mi lado nos veremos muy pronto, Allen Walker"_ Pensaba mientras su rostro se desfiguraba en una sórdida sonrisa a medida que su silueta se perdía en la bruma del bosque.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Tres de los mejores soldados del reino, aun siendo alfas de gran tamaño y buena musculatura fueron vencidos fácilmente por Kanda en el enorme salón que sirve como área de entrenamiento.

Eran pocos los que aún se atrevían a desafiarlo, pero todos terminan derrotados. Aquellos hombres yacían tirados en el suelo entre las astillas de las que fueron sus armas de madera. Por otro lado, Kanda estaba en óptimas condiciones; ni siquiera una gota de sudor en su cara. Incluso antes de cumplir sus 100 años ya había derrotado a los mejores generales, ganándose el título de alta categoría a tan corta edad.

Cuando pensó que finalmente estaba solo, el sonido de un fuerte aplauso llamó su atención. Alma se había colgado boca abajo de unas barras metálicas no muy lejos, siendo un espectador inesperado. Tomó impulso para lanzarse al suelo en una pirueta invertida, cayendo con estilo en una pose agraciada, con su actitud tan alegre y jovial como siempre.

—¡Perfecto! Cada día tus movimientos son más ágiles, pero no tan rápidos como los míos —alardeó, inflando su pecho— Yo soy el único que puede vencerte, Yuu.

—Ja... Eso sólo ocurre en tus sueños —rodó los ojos y tomó con desgano sus cosas para irse rumbo a las duchas.

—Oye... —reprocha el beta— ¡No me ignores! —Kanda pasó de largo, así que tuvo que caminar rápido para alcanzarlo. Al ver que no se detenía se paró frente a él—. Lamento ser el portador de malas noticias, pero me han asignado una nueva misión, aunque no está muy lejos de Atlas.

—Eso no es una mala noticia para mí —respondió arrugado levemente las cejas.

—¡Vamos, sé que me extrañarás! —se burló, picando su pecho con el dedo índice. Kanda gruñó molesto— Para mí sí que lo es. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de papeles acumulados que tendré que leer y las aburridas reuniones del clan que me esperan al volver? Debo hacerme cargo incluso de asuntos de la familia Cheng que ni siquiera me corresponden.

—Tsk, eso es porque abusan de tu bondad. Sólo diles que no, no puede ser tan difícil —suspiró cansado. Le molestaba que Alma no se diera cuenta del exceso de trabajo al que estaba siendo sometido, y el culpable no podía ser otro que el clan de Loto— Aun no me has dicho a qué venias. Deja los rodeos y habla de una vez.

—Af... tan cortante como siempre. Necesito que me ayudes por unos días con el clan. Así, cuando vuelva antes de la llegada del príncipe Allen, tendré algo de tiempo libre para conocerlo —pidió al alfa, aunque no fuera ese el principal motivo para tener tiempo extra en sus manos.

El poco ánimo de Kanda terminó de decaer al escuchar ese nombre. Alma sabía que ese tema lo ponía de muy mal humor, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa lúdica— Además... Si quieres ser un buen rey tienes que involucrarte más en los asuntos políticos. Eres excepcional resolviendo los problemas tácticos y logísticos que discuten en el consejo.

Sin embargo, sus halagos cayeron en oídos sordos. Cuando se dio cuenta, Kanda ya lo había rodeado y se alejaba cada vez más. Otra cosa que odiaba era estar cerca del clan de Loto; solo en casos extremos, o bajo las órdenes de Tiedoll se le veía por los oscuros pasillos de madera de la ciudadela.

Volvió a detenerlo, esta vez lo sostuvo de la manga de su traje.

—Olvídalo, no lo haré. No quiero soportar sus estúpidos reclamos y argumentos sin sentido cuando no llegan a acuerdos. Tampoco es que sea muy bienvenido en ese maldito lugar y lo sabes bien —lo miro de reojo.

—Ah, qué más da. Pensé que contaba contigo... —Alma suspiró, agachando la cabeza— No te preocupes por eso, seguro vendré a tiempo para trabajar en lo acumulado —lo soltó y levantó el rostro con una radiante sonrisa que Kanda interpretó como falsa.

Dejó que su hermano finalmente se fuera a las duchas y lo vio alejarse, con su ancha espalda y su largo cabello meciéndose imponente con cada paso.

Pero aún no estaba derrotado, una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una nueva idea surcó su mente...

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Traducción del título: <<No es una tormenta de arena normal>>**

**En esta ocasión solo tengo dos pequeños datos relevantes que quiero aclarar. El primero sería que, así como hay dos tipos de alfa: normal y de alta categoría, también hay dos tipos de omegas. El nombre de la categoría especial de los omegas se revelará más adelante.**

**Personajes dentro del AU Lemuria: La segunda aclaración es para evitar confusiones. A diferencia de la serie (anime/manga cannon) en donde nos dan a entender que Mana y el Conde son la misma persona, aquí los he separado en dos personajes completamente distintos. Lo mismo aplica a las vidas pasadas de Alma y Kanda en la serie, en mi AU son personajes diferentes.**

**⋆** **｡*ﾟ** **✲** ***** **⋆** ***** **✲** **ﾟ*｡** **⋆**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango...**

**レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


End file.
